Second Chance
by Aloine
Summary: Loki tiene que responder por sus actos en la tierra y está preparado para escapar de cualquier castigo. O al menos eso cree. Cuando sus poderes le son retirados, tiene que aprender a sobrevivir como un simple mortal y todo lo que conlleva.
1. Juicio

Asgard. El más importante de los nueve reinos. Todos celebran la llegada de Thor, el hijo de Odín, quien regresa de su misión: Recuperar a Loki. Odín, el padre de todo, se encargará de juzgarlo; Loki tendrá que responder ante la máxima autoridad de Asgard, considerado su hogar hasta hace poco tiempo.

Odín lo amó siempre como si fuera su hijo verdadero, pero tal vez se equivoco al no decirle la verdad. Thor aun seguía queriéndolo como su hermano y trataba de comprenderlo, pero sabía que tenía que responder por sus actos.

Loki, en cambio, estaba furioso. Miles de pensamientos y recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza. Regresar a Asgard, sentirse fuera de lugar, recordar los buenos momentos en compañía de su hermano…no, no era su hermano, jamás lo fue, así como Asgard jamás había sido su hogar. Siempre se había sentido diferente, que de alguna manera no encajaba en ese palacio, pero aunque lo negara, en el fondo Thor siempre seria su hermano y Asgard el lugar donde paso los mejores momentos de su vida.

-Loki, ¿Por qué?- dijo Thor y Loki no podía enumerar las veces que le había hecho la misma pregunta.

Pero se rehusaba a contestar. Thor insistía, quería ayudar a su hermano, pero él sinceramente no quería. Loki tampoco quería herir a Thor, su hermano, el fuerte de la familia, el que nació para ser rey. Odín los había crecido a ambos con la creencia de que estaban destinados a ser reyes, pero para Loki siempre fue una mentira.

Tal vez eso lo había orillado a hacer lo que había hecho. Tratar de apoderarse de Midgard. Gobernar a los seres humanos, a quienes él consideraba insignificantes, inferiores. Y saber que su hermano, quien podría tener lo que él quisiera y a quien quisiera, se había enamorado de una simple mortal, simplemente le resultaba desagradable.

El viaje hacia Asgard fue rápido. Con la energía del tesseract habían viajado incluso más rápido que con el antiguo Bifrost. Ahora, ambos hermanos esperaban en la antigua habitación de Loki.

Uno como custodio, el otro, como acusado.

Thor estaba de pie, mirando hacia el lago que se extendía frente a la ventana de la habitación. Loki, sentado sobre su cama, jugueteaba con las esposas que le habían colocado. Aparentemente la situación no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Simplemente se dedicaba a esperar que pasara el tiempo. Siendo el dios de las travesuras y el engaño, algo habría tramado para lograr zafarse de esta. Tenía en su mente todos los escenarios posibles sobre su juicio y jugaba con todas las maneras posibles de escapar de cualquier castigo. Seguía jugueteando con las esposas cuando Thor pregunto una vez más "¿Por qué?". Loki levanto la vista, miró a su hermano, quien se notaba verdaderamente preocupado por la situación, como si fuera él a quien fueran a juzgar. Conocía a su padre, sabía que no iba a ser flexible y temía verdaderamente por él. Thor, el dios del trueno y dueño de Mjolnir, tenía un corazón noble y amaba verdaderamente a su hermano.

Loki sonrió pero seguía sin contestar.

Thor se dio por vencido y se sentó a su lado. Suspiró y estaba a punto de hablar otra vez cuando abrieron la puerta. El juicio estaba a punto de comenzar.

Thor había indicado que solo él era quien iba a custodiar a Loki, insistió en que no quería ningún guardia cerca de ellos. Él sabría hacerse cargo, pues lo que quería en el fondo era disuadir a Loki, hacerlo darse cuenta de sus errores y que todo volviera a ser igual que antes.

Pero nada iba a ser nunca igual. Ambos habían cambiado. Thor había comprendido lo que era ser un rey y ya no era el mismo niño en busca de problemas que Loki conocía tan bien. Ahora era más maduro, y aunque a Loki le costara reconocerlo, iba a ser un buen rey de Asgard. Loki, por su parte, también había cambiado. De ser el hermano menor de Thor, había pasado a ser su contrario, su enemigo en Midgard. Thor tratando de defender la tierra, Loki tratando de conquistarla.

El dios del trueno se incorporo y miro a su hermano, quien seguía con la misma expresión de tranquilidad.

-Es hora.

Loki se incorporó sin mirar a Thor y caminó al lado de él hacia su juicio.

El juicio fue rápido. Loki se mantuvo callado durante todo el proceso. Thor no se separó de su lado, defendiéndolo, hablando cuando él se rehusaba a contestar, incluso retando a Odín, quien se encontraba furioso y decepcionado.

¿Por qué lo defendía tanto Thor? Después de haber estado en su contra, de atacarlo y tratar de destruir su amada Midgard, seguía defendiéndolo como cuando eran niños. Tonto. Si él pensaba que Loki cambiaria su forma de pensar debido a esas acciones, estaba totalmente equivocado.

Odín se incorporó. Aun se encontraba desgastado por toda la energía que había utilizado para mandar a su hijo a Midgard, pero se mantenía firme e hizo callar a la gente que debatía sobre las acciones de Loki.

-Loki Odinson…- dijo Odín con su enérgica voz. Todos miraron atentamente, el destino de un dios estaba a punto de ser decidido.

-_Laufey_son.

Fue la única palabra que había mencionado hasta el momento. Thor lo miro sorprendido. Estaba retando a Odín en la peor manera posible. Un breve murmullo recorrió la sala. Odín miro a Loki demostrando una profunda tristeza. Loki lo miraba, lo retaba con todo su ser. Sabía que después de pronunciar esa palabra, no había marcha atrás.

-Padre… -intentó decir Thor pero Odín lo hizo callar con un movimiento de su mano. Odín bajó lentamente a donde se encontraban ambos hermanos y se acercó a Loki, quien en ningún momento había dejado de mirarlo fijamente. El silencio reinaba en la sala, todos seguían sorprendidos por el atrevimiento del dios del engaño.

-Siempre serás hijo mío, aunque te rehúses a aceptarlo- dijo Odín con tranquilidad- pero tu condena es vivir en Midgard, sin tus poderes, como un simple ser humano. Para ti, vivir como algo que consideras insignificante, será el castigo suficiente. Asgard ya no es tu hogar.


	2. Transicion

A partir de ese momento, Loki se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. La aparente tranquilidad que había conservado desde que había regresado a Asgard escoltado por Thor se disolvió en un instante. Había considerado todos los castigos posibles, menos ese. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? En todos sus escenarios, él se mantenía con sus poderes, pero ¿ahora? ¿Vivir como un simple mortal? Odín sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo.

Para Loki, todo sucedió en un instante y de manera borrosa. Se sentía extraño, como si él fuera un observador simplemente. Escuchó a Thor gritar y decirle algo a su padre, algo que no logró entender. Vio a Odín haciendo uso de la energía que le quedaba para despojarlo de sus poderes y él, en un intento frustrado de defenderse se veía abalanzándose sobre Odín. Se había olvidado de que se encontraba esposado, desarmado y en desventaja, pero apenas y era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Cegado por la ira derrumbó a Odín y sintió como Thor lo jalaba hacia atrás en un intento de separarlo de su padre. Escuchó más gritos por parte de Thor, pero para él eran ruidos sordos que se escuchaban a lo lejos. Volteó aturdido hacia la multitud que había contemplado su juicio y descubrió que lo miraban horrorizados.

Unos guardias corrieron para ayudar a Odín mientras Thor sujetaba a Loki fuertemente. A pesar de que la noticia lo había dejado aturdido, se sorprendió al encontrar que estaba sonriendo. Era una sonrisa sarcástica, como si disfrutara ver al padre de todo en el suelo, siendo ayudado por un par de guardias a incorporarse como si fuera un humano insignificante sin fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Un humano insignificante. Tal y como él era ahora.

Thor seguía reprendiéndolo, y él seguía sonriendo sin escucharlo. A decir verdad, esperaba que el convertirse en humano lo hiciera sentir de alguna manera extraña. Pero no sentía nada en absoluto. Se sentía igual que hace unos minutos cuando todavía era un Dios. Incluso llegó a pensar que Odín no había logrado quitarle del todo sus poderes, pero éste no era el momento de averiguarlo. Tenía que escapar, tenía que hacer algo antes de que Odín lograra ponerse en pie.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer para escapar? Se encontraba en el palacio de Asgard, todas las puertas estaban bloqueadas por guardias. Thor estaba a su lado y no lo iba a dejar escapar fácilmente...y si lograba hacerlo ¿A dónde iría? Asgard no es lugar para los mortales.

Thor, en un intento de hacer que Loki lo escuchara lo tomó por los hombros e hizo que volteara a verlo. Loki lo miró y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Thor, enfurecido, levantó su martillo y antes de que Loki pudiera reaccionar, lo azotó contra el suelo y una luz intensa lo cegó por un momento.

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio. Thor y Loki habían desaparecido.

* * *

Cinco de la mañana. La habitación se encontraba completamente a oscuras y Katrina dormía después de un día bastante pesado. Trabajaba en el hospital de Ottawa, en el área de medicina interna. Hoy le tocaba guardia, así que necesitaba descansar todo lo que fuera necesario, pero Crono no pensaba de esa manera.

Crono se levantó y se estiró. Trepó ágilmente a la cama de Katrina y maulló hasta despertarla. Katrina estaba acostumbrada a esto. Crono era el despertador ideal, y Katrina no podía hacer más que pensar que el nombre le venía perfecto. Todos los días, a las 5 de la mañana, Crono maullaba y no paraba hasta que Katrina lo alimentaba.

Katrina se enderezó y se estiró en la cama. Bostezó y le rascó detrás de las orejas a Crono, quien no paraba de maullar.

-Ya voy, ya voy…-dijo Katrina aún dormida y se levantó por fin de la cama. Crono, con otro ágil salto siguió a su dueña hacia la cocina. Katrina caminó a oscuras hasta llegar a la puerta de su cuarto y salió al pasillo. Caminó hasta la cocina y encendió la luz. La cocina era pequeña, con muebles blancos y todo en perfecto orden. A Katrina le encantaba cocinar cuando tenía tiempo libre, el cual no era mucho, así que la mayoría del tiempo la cocina permanecía limpia. Se acercó a la alacena y sacó una lata de comida para gato. La abrió y se giró para dirigirse al otro lado de la cocina, donde Crono esperaba pacientemente a un lado de su plato.

-A veces eres desesperante, ¿lo sabías?- le dijo cariñosamente al gato negro que la miraba con sus grandes ojos azules mientras ella vaciaba el contenido de la lata en el plato. Crono dejó de maullar y comenzó a comer alegremente. A Katrina no le molestaba esto, era un acuerdo mutuo. Crono conseguía comida y ella conseguía llegar a tiempo al trabajo. Mientras Crono comía, Katrina le acarició una oreja.

Había escogido a Crono debido a sus orejas. Mientras que el felino era completamente negro, sus orejas tenían las puntas pintadas de blanco, dándole un aire de extrañeza. Sus grandes ojos azules seguían todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y era buen cazador. Varias veces sorprendió a Katrina con algún pájaro muerto como regalo y ella se deshacía de ellos cuando Crono no la observaba.

Dejó que el gato continuara comiendo y fue a darse un baño.

Todas las mañanas Katrina seguía la misma rutina. Desde que había llegado a vivir a Ottawa, se levantaba a las 5 de la mañana y comenzaba a arreglarse para un nuevo día. No vivía cerca del trabajo, así que tenía que estar lista antes de las 6 para el trayecto de casi una hora hacia el hospital. Al llegar, compraba un café y se preparaba para a las 7 en punto pasar la primera visita del día.

Muchas veces sus compañeros le habían dicho que viviera más cerca, pero ella amaba su pequeño departamento aunque estuviera a las afueras de la ciudad. Desde que se había mudado a Ottawa había vivido ahí, y no encontraba una razón poderosa para cambiar de residencia.

Katrina salió del baño y comenzó a vestirse. Se cepilló su cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros y dejó que se secara naturalmente. Después de un toque ligero de maquillaje, bajó a desayunar y preparó sus cosas para salir rumbo al trabajo.

-Cuídate, Crono, hoy no regreso por la noche- dijo Katrina mientras dejaba abierta una ventana para que Crono pudiera salir y entrar del departamento. El felino la observó mientras ella salía y en cuanto cerró la puerta, continuó comiendo de su plato.

Crono sabía cuidarse, sabía que cuando Katrina dejaba abierta la ventana él tendría que conseguirse su comida. Lo cual no era difícil. Katrina había llegado al acuerdo con su vecina de que ella le pondría de comer por la noche afuera de su casa los días que ella estuviera de guardia y Crono, al no encontrar a su dueña en su habitación, bajaría y encontraría el plato a la hora acostumbrada.

Katrina se dirigió a su auto, un corolla negro y abrió la puerta de atrás para dejar sus cosas. Después se metió ella en el coche y salió rumbo al hospital.

El camino al hospital fue tranquilo. A pesar de la tormenta que había caído la noche anterior la carretera se encontraba limpia. Katrina prendió el radio y cantó algunas de las canciones para hacer más ameno el camino.

Después de dejar su auto en el estacionamiento, se dirigió a la cafetería, donde ya la esperaban con su café. Después de recogerlo, se dirigió a su oficina para prepararse para la primera visita del día.

-¡Buenos días, Doctora Whitelock! –dijo una enfermera al ver a Katrina entrar.

-Buenos días, Alice- dijo Katrina y sonrió- ¿alguna novedad para el día de hoy?

-Los mismos pacientes del día de ayer y…– dijo Alice y le entregó 5 expedientes- tuvimos un ingreso por la noche, tal vez quiera darle un vistazo.

Katrina levantó la vista de los expedientes y miró a la enfermera. Los estudiantes se encargaban de ver a los pacientes que acababan de ingresar al hospital y después le daban informes a ella sobre su estado. El que Alice le haya comentado que tal vez quisiera visitarlo antes de que los estudiantes le dieran el reporte le parecía extraño.

-Gracias, Alice.

Katrina se dio la vuelta mientras analizaba los expedientes que tenía en sus manos y caminó hacia la primera habitación, iniciando así un día más de trabajo.

* * *

Un rayo cayó en un árbol que se encontraba en medio de un parque. Era cerca de media noche y la lluvia caía copiosamente haciendo que fuera difícil identificar las cosas que estuvieran a más de dos metros de distancia. El rayo iluminó por una fracción de segundo todo lo que estaba alrededor y después todo volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad.

Loki cayó de costado y sintió sus primeros indicios de su recién adquirida condición de mortal. Un dolor intenso recorrió su tórax al chocar con el suelo y profirió un grito de dolor. Thor se enderezó rápidamente e intentó poner en pie a su hermano, pero al moverlo, Loki dio otro grito y Thor inmediatamente lo soltó.

-Hermano, ¿Qué te pasa?-gritó Thor para hacerse escuchar por encima de la lluvia que no cesaba. Loki abrió los ojos y miró a Thor. Al tratar de moverse notó que le costaba trabajo respirar y tenía un sabor metálico en la boca. Loki ya había sentido dolor antes, pero en contadas ocasiones. Con las habilidades de un Dios, lastimarse era más difícil y soportaba mejor los golpes. Ahora, como mortal, era frágil y el dolor era más intenso.

Loki abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró instantes después, ya que no podía articular palabra. Estaba temblando. Temblando de frío por estar bajo la lluvia. Thor lo observó un instante y, sin pensarlo, lo cargó y comenzó a caminar hacia lo que parecía ser una luz. Llegó al la entrada del parque y vio a lo lejos un local con las luces encendidas. Miró a Loki, quien le observaba de manera extraña. Su expresión era una mezcla entre una mueca de dolor y una de sorpresa por la situación en la que se encontraba. Para variar, su hermano mayor tenía que defenderlo.

Thor irrumpió en el establecimiento cargando a Loki y la dependienta ahogó un grito de sorpresa. El que entraran dos hombres con trajes extraños a la mitad de la noche no era algo que ocurriera frecuentemente.

-Necesito de su ayuda, milady- dijo Thor y puso a Loki en el piso, quien dio otro grito de dolor, después abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a la chica que se acercaba.

-Tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia-dijo al ver que Loki tenía sangre en la boca. Se dio la vuelta y corrió detrás del mostrador para tomar su teléfono y llamar a una ambulancia.

Para cuando regresó a donde se encontraba Loki, Thor había desaparecido.

Loki se encontraba tirado en el suelo de un lugar desconocido. El dolor en el tórax era intenso y no parecía que fuera a disminuir. Lentamente movió su mano y tocó su costado. El más leve roce hizo que volviera a sentir una punzada intensa de dolor y prefirió no tocar otra vez.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Sentía dolor, temblaba de frio y no sabía dónde se encontraba. Trató de tranquilizarse mientras la chica lo observaba con sorpresa y un poco de miedo.

-Señor, ¿se encuentra usted bien?-dijo temblorosamente la chica y Loki no le hizo caso –la…la ambulancia viene en camino, por favor no se mueva.

¿Moverse? Si cualquier cosa que hacía le provocaba un dolor intenso. ¿Ambulancia? ¿Qué es eso?

Loki se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, dos hombres entraron corriendo por la puerta y se pusieron a su lado. Observó que le preguntaban algo a la chica y que ella respondía un poco temblorosa. _Humanos_ pensó y en ese momento sintió como lo tomaban y lo colocaban sobre otra superficie y lo levantaban con cuidado. El dolor volvió a aparecer haciéndolo gritar nuevamente.

Uno de los hombres volteó a verlo, sacó un objeto extraño y puntiagudo y Loki observó horrorizado como lo pinchaba con él.

-¿Cómo te atreves, humano insigni… - pero Loki no pudo terminar la frase pues empezó a sentirse mareado y poco a poco las cosas empezaron a desvanecerse. Cerró los ojos en contra de su voluntad y no supo nada más.

* * *

NA. Hola! Gracias por leer. Es la primera historia que publico aquí y espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, todos son bien recibidos y me ayudarán a mejorar la historia.


	3. Fracturas

…_Dos costillas rotas y probable contusión cerebral. _Leyó para sí misma Katrina mientras se dirigía a la habitación 305, donde la esperaba el paciente de nuevo ingreso. Se detuvo frente a ella y respiró profundo. A pesar de ser su rutina diaria, siempre se ponía un poco nerviosa antes de entrar con un paciente nuevo. Cerró el expediente, abrió la puerta y entró.

La habitación se encontraba con las cortinas cerradas haciendo parecer que todavía era de noche. Katrina se acercó lentamente a la cama y observó al paciente, quien se encontraba dormido. Revisó el goteo del suero y el paciente se movió en sueños. Katrina volteó a verlo y notó que era extraño. Era extremadamente pálido y su cabello negro le llegaba hasta los hombros. Su cara era afilada y, a pesar de que estaba dormido, daba la impresión de que estuviera a punto de saltar como si estuviese a punto de ser atacado.

Katrina decidió dejarlo dormir y regresar en otro momento. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Quién eres?

Katrina dio la vuelta y encontró que el paciente había despertado. Sonrió amablemente y se acercó de nuevo.

-Buenos días, soy la Doctora Whitelock- comenzó a decir Katrina-¿Cuál es su nombre?

Katrina había estado repasando todo el expediente del paciente antes de entrar y entendió por qué Alice le había hecho la recomendación de pasar a verlo: No sabían absolutamente nada de él. Desde que había llegado al hospital no había querido dar su nombre ni explicar por qué se encontraba a media noche en la calle, con un par de costillas rotas y totalmente empapado. Como nota adicional, se sospechaba de contusión debido a su actitud.

El paciente la miró y Katrina notó que sus ojos eran de color verde intenso. Su mirada era tan profunda que incluso llego a sentirse intimidada por él, pero no lo demostró. El paciente trató de enderezarse pero otra vez el dolor le impidió hacerlo del todo.

-Le exijo que me libere, inútil humana.

Katrina trató de permanecer seria, pero la respuesta la había tomado por sorpresa. Miró al paciente asombrada y se acerco un poco más.

-Claro- dijo tratando de mantenerse seria- solo si me responde primero quién es.

-Loki…-vaciló por un momento, en parte por el dolor que le producía el simple hecho de respirar y porque no tenía por qué responder preguntas que le hiciera una simple mortal.-Laufeyson-terminó de decir cortantemente.

-Bien ¿y sabe dónde estamos?

-Midgard.

_¿Midgard? _Pensó Katrina. El nombre le sonaba familiar pero no lograba recordar de dónde.

-Bien, señor Loki, con gusto lo dejaremos ir en cuanto le tomemos otras radiografías para ver como están las fracturas de sus costillas y estemos totalmente seguros de que usted está bien. Por el momento me retiro, si necesita cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme.

Katrina dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación antes de que el paciente dijera algo más.

* * *

La puerta se cerró y Loki observó la habitación. Todavía estaba algo aturdido. El dolor había disminuido y sentía que algo le oprimía el pecho. Se quitó la sábana de encima y notó que tenía un vendaje. Volteó a su derecha y encontró un sillón donde estaban sus pertenencias. Desde que había llegado a ese lugar no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Recordaba llegar a un lugar con mucha luz, donde muchos humanos lo tocaban a la vez y lo acomodaban, lo pinchaban en los brazos y le quitaban la ropa. Varias veces intentó quitárselos de encima. ¿Cómo se atrevían a tocar a un Dios? También escuchó varias veces que le preguntaban su nombre y algunas otras cosas, pero él no contesto. Intentó librarse otra vez de todo lo que estaban haciendo y después de eso volvió a desvanecerse. Definitivamente estaban haciendo algo para que él se desmayara cada que intentara atacarlos.

Después se despertó en esa habitación justo en el momento en que alguien se dirigía a la puerta. Débilmente le pregunto quién era y ella se presentó como doctora y después pronuncio una palabra que no logró entender. La llamó humana inútil en un intento de demostrar su poder sobre ella, pero le sorprendió su reacción: mientras él esperaba que se acobardara, ella se mantuvo serena, le preguntó su nombre y si sabia dónde estaba, como si hubiera pasado por alto el modo en el que se había dirigido a ella. Después aseguró que en cuanto estuviera bien lo liberarían y salió de la habitación sin dejar que Loki dijera algo más.

La cama donde estaba se encontraba en el medio de la habitación y era muy estrecha. Un tubo transparente estaba conectado a su brazo y distinguió que estaba lleno de un líquido cristalino que salía de una bolsa que tenia enchufada al otro extremo. La mortal había mencionado algo sobre costillas rotas y supo por qué tenía tanto dolor en el pecho. En Asgard, curar un hueso roto era algo bastante sencillo; aquí en la tierra, por lo que notaba, era algo más complicado y doloroso.

Repasó mentalmente las cosas que habían pasado desde que habia regresado a Asgard: desde su juicio, que no había terminado de manera favorable, hasta su huida con Thor. Thor lo había ayudado otra vez. ¿Nunca iba a entender que él no necesitaba su ayuda? Recordó que lo dejó en el piso y después sin decir nada más, desapareció. ¿O había dicho algo? El dolor le impedía recordar bien todo lo sucedido.

Ahora se encontraba en Midgard. Solo y sin poderes. Sin saber nada de este mundo, puesto que todo lo que creía saber estaba mal. Había menospreciado a los humanos. Y no es que ahora los tuviera en un mejor concepto, pero sabía que no eran tan indefensos como suponía.

Loki seguía agotado y sabia que hasta que sus costillas estuvieran bien lo liberarían. Así que no lucho contra el cansancio y volvió a quedarse dormido.

* * *

-Doctora Whitelock, ¿Podría decirme por qué el paciente de la cama 305 no tiene su historia clínica completa?- dijo un hombre alto, de lentes y cabello canoso. Era el doctor Templeton, jefe de medicina interna y jefe directo de Katrina.

-Es un paciente difícil, doctor, con suerte me dijo su nombre.

-¿Y desde cuándo para usted un paciente difícil le causa tanto problema? Tiene toda su guardia para averiguar quién es este hombre- dijo el doctor seriamente, le devolvió el expediente a Katrina y salió de la oficina. Katrina suspiró, miró a Alice quien había observado toda la plática y ella le sonrió tímidamente.

-Deséame suerte, Alice, pues será una tarde difícil.

Katrina salió de la oficina y se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación 305. Desde que el paciente había despertado, Katrina no había dejado de darle vueltas a su caso. Según el registro de la ambulancia, lo recogieron empapado cerca de un parque, con las costillas rotas y traía un traje bastante extraño y pesado. Se había rehusado a responder todas las preguntas que le hacían y varias veces se refirió a todos como "humanos insignificantes". Habían determinado que tenía dos costillas rotas y que, afortunadamente, no se había perforado un pulmón.

Katrina volvió a abrir la puerta de la habitación y esta vez Loki se encontraba despierto.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Katrina y entró. Loki tenía enfrente de él la bandeja de comida intacta y la observaba con profundo asco. Volteó a ver a Katrina por un instante y volvió a observar su bandeja como si esperara que desapareciera mágicamente-Necesito hacerle algunas preguntas y es importante que me las conteste.

Loki siguió sin mirarla y Katrina se acercó hasta quedar a un lado de la cama.

-Si quiere le puedo retirar la comida-dijo Katrina y movió la mano para agarrar la bandeja.

-¿A esto le llaman comida?- dijo Loki cortantemente y sin mirarla. Después de estar acostumbrado a los banquetes en Asgard, lo que tenía enfrente no se veía digno de un dios.

-Sí, lo sé. La comida de un hospital no se caracteriza por ser la mejor.

Katrina tomó la bandeja y la puso en una mesita que se encontraba frente a la cama. Volteó y descubrió que Loki la miraba fijamente. Sus ojos verdes la miraban intensamente y su expresión seria hacía que pareciera amenazador, incluso estando en una cama de hospital. Katrina le sonrió mientras regresaba al lado de la cama.

-Entonces, ¿podría decirme por qué lo trajeron aquí?

* * *

Hola! De nuevo, gracias por leer.

Bueno, los personajes principales se han encontrado y tal vez no fue en el mejor momento y no fue de la manera más emocionante jeje. Quiero mantener a Loki dentro de su personaje lo más posible, por eso por el momento solo es serio y observa las cosas. Todavía no acepta que es un humano. Y la doctora Whitelock...bueno, falta saber todavía muchas cosas sobre ella, pero por el momento concentrémonos en Loki :D

Gracias por los reviews y ya saben, todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos y tomados en cuenta.

Aloine.


	4. Confianza

Loki seguía observándola y no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar que era extraña. Desde que había entrado por primera vez, su actitud había sido diferente a la de cualquier otro humano. Desde los hombres que entraron por él cuando estaba en el suelo de un establecimiento desconocido hasta la mujer que le había llevado la comida, en algún momento se habían acobardado ante él y su actitud. Era como si no fuera necesario demostrarles que era superior a ellos. Pero con ella era diferente, a pesar de su mirada intensa, ella no se había hecho para atrás ni había demostrado temor o algo parecido.

-Simplemente no lo entenderías.

-En la mañana mencionaste que estabas en…Midgard. ¿Sigues pensando eso?

¡Por supuesto que seguían en Midgard!

-No lo pienso, _seguimos_ en Midgard-afirmó Loki mirando a Katrina como si le explicara algo a un niño pequeño.

-¿Y de dónde eres?

-Asg…-comenzó a decir Loki pero recordó que Asgard nunca había sido su hogar. Se sentía traicionado y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no pertenecía a ningún sitio. Nunca había pensado mucho acerca de eso, daba por hecho que Asgard era su cobijo, ¿pero ahora? Se encontraba exiliado, realmente no venía de ningún lugar.

Katrina notó cómo su cara pasó de ser amenazadora a demostrar preocupación. ¿De verdad no sabía de dónde venía? En ese momento sospechó que la contusión había sido más grave de lo que mencionaba el expediente. ¿Había perdido la memoria?

-…no necesitas saber de dónde vengo-dijo Loki tajantemente. La mortal no necesitaba información. Además, decirle que no tenia hogar, que no pertenecía a ningún sitio, era signo de debilidad. Y la debilidad no formaba parte de Loki.

Loki comenzó a enfurecerse. La situación le molestaba en muchos aspectos. Estar indefenso a la merced de los humanos, _ser_ un humano y que le estuvieran interrogando sobre su vida no era lo mejor que podría estarle pasando. Sin contar el dolor constante y leve de las costillas fracturadas.

-En vez de preguntarme cosas que no te importan, deberías curar mis heridas.

-Tus costillas sanarán solas, no podemos hacer nada más.

Katrina había entrado a trabajar al hospital de Ottawa en contra de muchos pronósticos. Uno de ellos era su edad, apenas tenía un año que había terminado la carrera y no solo había conseguido entrar a trabajar ahí, sino que ya era subjefa de la sala de medicina interna. Katrina había demostrado tener habilidad y conocimientos médicos, pero lo que la había llevado a ese puesto era la habilidad de interactuar con los pacientes. Hasta al paciente más reacio a responder, lograba que le contara su historia para así establecer un diagnostico preciso. De ahí por qué su jefe, el doctor Templeton, le había reclamado por no tener los datos de este paciente.

Por primera vez se enfrentaba a un paciente verdaderamente difícil. Y no sabía si era porque había perdido la memoria de verdad, o estaba ocultando algo. Katrina tomó la ropa de Loki y la hizo a un lado para sentarse en el sillón. Loki la miró horrorizado, no tenía derecho a tocar sus cosas. Katrina giró el sillón hasta quedar de frente a Loki y siguió mirándolo fijamente.

-Estaré aquí hasta que decidas hablar. Ten en cuenta que entre más rápido me digas de dónde vienes y por qué estás aquí, mas rápido te dejarán ir.

Loki no respondió y ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un tiempo. Katrina suspiró y se recargó en el sillón. No tenía planeado moverse de ahí hasta que Loki dijera algo más. Tarde o temprano, pensaba, él se hartaría de su presencia y le diría todo con tal de que lo dejara en paz. Sabía que no era la maniobra adecuada, pero tenía que intentarlo. Mientras tanto, aprovechó para analizar a Loki y determinar si estaba fingiendo o si de verdad había perdido la memoria. Loki decidió ignorarla y se concentró en doblar una orilla de la sábana que lo cubría.

Loki también analizaba a Katrina sin que ella se diera cuenta. Desde que había dejado la habitación por la mañana, se entretuvo pensando por qué le había revelado tan fácilmente su nombre, siendo que no había respondido a nadie que le hubiera preguntado antes. Le seguía intrigando su actitud. Tal vez no supiera que se encontraba ante la presencia de un dios.

Pero la verdad es que él ya no era ningún dios, y ella lo trataba como lo que ahora era: un mortal más. Por eso no le tenía miedo y no huía a su mirada. Pero Loki aun se negaba a aceptar que era un humano solamente.

-Ya te lo he dicho, soy Loki Laufeyson y es todo lo que necesitas saber. Es más, exijo que te presentes.

Katrina lo miró sorprendida. Por alguna razón, la actitud de Loki no le irritaba, es más, le era divertida. Definitivamente era un paciente extraño, no solo en su vestimenta y sus facciones, sino también en su forma de ser.

-Ya te lo he dicho-dijo Katrina tratando de imitar su respuesta- soy la Doctora Katrina Whitelock, ¿algo más que desees saber?

Loki se sorprendió ante la respuesta. Al principio se notó un poco irritado por el atrevimiento de Katrina de imitar su respuesta. Pero después no hizo más que sonreír brevemente.

La habitación se encontraba en completo silencio cuando se escuchó un ruido parecido a un silbido. Loki observó a Katrina buscar entre sus ropas y sacó un pequeño aparato rectangular que se iluminó en cuanto Katrina lo tocó.

-Tengo que retirarme por el momento, pero regresaré y espero que ahora sí me quiera decir por qué lo trajeron aquí.

Katrina se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta con el celular en la mano. El doctor Templeton la había mandado llamar de manera urgente. Quién sabe qué quería ahora. Katrina guardó su celular en su bata y abrió la puerta.

-Asgard.

Katrina volteó antes de salir y vio a Loki que miraba distraído hacia la pared.

-¿Perdón?

-Asgard. Vengo de Asgard-dijo Loki como si tratara de no darle importancia.

Katrina sonrió y salió de la habitación. Al parecer, se había ganado un poco de la confianza de ese paciente tan extraño.

* * *

-¿Asgard? ¿Y le creíste?- dijo Alice mientras Katrina la miraba divertida sentada detrás de su escritorio.

-No sabemos si tiene algún daño neurológico, Alice. No iba a ponerme a pelear por eso…fue un avance hacerlo hablar. Además, el nombre me suena conocido.

-Es un paciente extraño.

-Lo sé, Alice. Pero por más extraño que sea tenemos que atenderlo.

Katrina abrió su computadora y tecleó "Asgard" en el buscador justo cuando entró el doctor Templeton en la oficina y le hizo señas para que la siguiera. Katrina cerró la computadora y salió detrás de él. Habían llegado dos pacientes que habían tenido un accidente automovilístico y necesitaban ser evaluados inmediatamente. El doctor Templeton necesitaba ayuda y la única que había respondido el mensaje era ella.

Ambos corrieron a urgencias y Katrina se olvidó por un momento del paciente del cuarto 305.

* * *

Loki estaba desesperado. Había estado demasiado tiempo en cama y sin moverse. Pero cada que intentaba enderezarse, el dolor se lo impedía. En dos ocasiones entró una mujer a poner algo en la bolsa que estaba conectada a su brazo y el dolor disminuía durante cierto tiempo, pero el efecto había pasado y ahora las punzadas eran más fuertes. La mujer no había dicho nada en ningún momento y Loki se sintió agradecido de que no lo haya interrogado ella también.

Después de que la doctora Whitelock había dejado la habitación, Loki había tratado de quedarse dormido, pero sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Desesperado, se quitó la sábana completamente y observó el vendaje. Tratando de mover el pecho lo menos posible, bajó los pies de la cama y después se fue enderezando lentamente hasta quedar sentado. Trató de no hacer caso al dolor que le atravesaba el pecho y se levantó. Se acercó al sillón lentamente y buscó entre sus ropas. Sacó un objeto metálico y rectangular que estaba atado a una cadena. Aliviado, Loki lo observó y repasó con sus dedos los bordes de la serpiente que estaba grabada en un lado del rectángulo. Había sido un regalo de Odín en tiempos más agradables y tal vez el único objeto de valor que poseía en estos momentos. A pesar de lo que había pasado últimamente y descubrir que Odín no era su padre, el emblema se había vuelto parte de él, y el hecho de pensar que lo había perdido en el momento del juicio le resultaba aterrador. El emblema era de un metal extraño y siempre se mantenía frio aunque se le llevara pegado a la piel. Loki volvió a guardar el emblema en sus ropas y regresó lentamente a la cama agotado por la dificultad para respirar que le causaba el vendaje. Observo una vez más de reojo su montón de ropa y respiró mientras una sensación agradable lo invadía haciéndole sentir que no todo estaba perdido.

Se recostó lentamente en la cama, observó el techo de la habitación y se descubrió pensando en si la doctora Whitelock regresaría en algún momento para seguirlo interrogando.

* * *

Katrina Whitelock estaba agotada, después de ayudar al doctor Templeton, había sustituido a otro doctor que había tenido que salir de improvisto dejándole todos sus pacientes para la visita de la tarde. Sumando los de su área, Katrina terminó su visita cerca de las 10 de la noche. Decidió descansar un momento, pues la noche era larga y auguraba ser aplastante. Dejó los expedientes y salió de su oficina hacia el cuarto de descanso.

-¡No olvides terminar el interrogatorio del 305!-gritó Alice desde la central de enfermeras al ver pasar a Katrina.

Katrina paró en seco. Definitivamente la noche prometía ser agotadora.

La puerta se abrió y Loki abrió los ojos. La habitación estaba más oscura que lo habitual y supuso que era de noche. La doctora Whitelock entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella, se acercó al sillón y volvió a sentarse. Loki la observó sin decir una palabra. Se veía cansada y fastidiada, quién sabe qué tanto habría hecho desde que había dejado la habitación hace unas horas. Ella lo miró fijamente esperando alguna reacción. Pero él volvió a mirar el techo como si no hubiera nadie.

La idea de tenerla otra vez sentada frente a él no le agradaba del todo. Pero tampoco podía negar que le intrigaba de alguna manera. Tal vez ella pudiera ayudarle a salir de ahí. Tal vez él pudiera sacarle información sobre Midgard que le fuera de utilidad.

Hasta ese momento Loki no había pensado en qué iba a hacer en cuanto sus heridas sanaran. ¿Intentaría regresar a Asgard? Probablemente no ¿y cómo recuperar sus poderes?

La rapidez con la que había pasado todo no le había permitido ver la magnitud del problema. Estaba en un planeta ajeno y lo más importante: en desventaja.

Molesto por los pensamientos que lo abordaban, Loki miró de nuevo hacia el sillón y descubrió que la doctora Whitelock se había quedado dormida.

-Claramente no sabes ante quien te encuentras, Whitelock- dijo Loki tratando de mantenerse tranquilo. Ver a Katrina dormir en el sillón le había sorprendido en un principio pero ahora se encontraba furioso.

Katrina dio un ligero brinco y abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Loki. Estaba tan cansada que no había notado en qué momento se había quedado dormida. Había entrado en la habitación sin decir una palabra y había ido a sentarse al sillón esperando que su paciente fuera el que iniciara la conversación. ¡Qué tonta! Era imperdonable una actitud así ante un paciente, por más extraño que éste fuera.

Katrina miró a Loki, quien se encontraba sentado sobre la cama. El dolor parecía haber disminuido y había adoptado otra vez su actitud imponente. Estaba furioso. Katrina se enderezó en el sillón y, aun adormilada, retó a Loki.

-Claramente no sé ante quién estoy, puesto que no te has dignado en presentarte de manera adecuada.

La respuesta tomó a Loki por sorpresa. Otra vez había tratado de intimidarla y otra vez ella lo había tratado como un simple ser humano. Katrina Whitelock definitivamente no era igual que los demás humanos.

-Te diré lo que quieras saber a cambio de que tú me des cierta información.

-¿Qué clase de información?- dijo Katrina mientras se paraba del sillón. No estaba acostumbrada a que el paciente fuera el que hiciera las preguntas.

-Sobre Midgard, bueno sobre la _tierra_-dijo Loki arrastrando la última palabra, como si el mero hecho de pronunciarla le dejara un sabor desagradable en la boca.

-Bien-dijo Katrina. Si de esta manera podía hacer que él dijera por qué lo habían llevado al hospital, respondería a sus preguntas por más raras que fueran.

-Vengo de Asgard, mi…_hermano-_dijo con cierta dificultad. A pesar de todo seguía considerando a Thor como tal- me salvó de mi juicio con Odín y me trajo a Midgard pero las cosas se complicaron. Me caí y supongo que ahí me fracturé las costillas. Me llevó a un lugar extraño, me dejó en el suelo y después desapareció. Después me trajeron aquí. Es todo.

Katrina lo miró. Lo que Loki decía no tenía sentido, pero le confirmaba una cosa: la contusión era más grave de lo que parecía.

-¿Y podemos contactar a tu hermano?

Loki comenzó a reírse. ¿Llamar a Thor?

-Claro que no, él está en Asgard-dijo Loki tajantemente- Ahora necesito saber en qué parte de Midgard estamos.

Loki tenía planeado preguntarle que tenía que hacer en Midgard para sobrevivir. Siendo un humano (aunque la idea le repugnara) tendría que aprender a vivir en ese planeta. Al menos hasta encontrar un modo de recuperar sus poderes y regresar a vengarse de Odín. Pero en el último momento decidió no preguntarle. Siendo orgulloso, sabría arreglárselas él solo. Solo necesitaba saber dónde estaba. Tal vez podría encontrar cerca algo que pudiera ayudarle.

-Te encuentras en Ottawa-dijo Katrina seriamente-gracias por decirme de dónde vienes y por qué estás aquí, por el momento te dejaré dormir. Buenas noches.

Katrina salió de la habitación al no obtener más respuesta de Loki y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Alice, quien preparaba los medicamentos para la ronda de media noche. Alice levantó la vista y encontró que Katrina se veía molesta.

-¿Y bien?

-Mañana le diré a Caleb que lo examine. La contusión puede que sea más grave de lo que parece. Por el momento me iré a descansar. Si sucede algo ya sabes dónde buscarme.

Katrina estaba molesta. A pesar de que había hecho hablar a Loki, no había logrado sacar información importante. Otra vez había dicho cosas sobre Asgard y al parecer Midgard era la tierra. John Templeton no iba a estar contento con esa explicación. Se quitó la bata y se dejó caer en una de las camas que estaban en la habitación quedándose profundamente dormida.

* * *

Una vez más, gracias por leer. Sus reviews me hacen feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo. Aguanten conmigo!

Oh, Katrina...piensas que tu paciente está loquito. A ver qué dice Caleb al respecto.

Oh, Loki... ¿cuándo aceptarás que ya no eres un dios?

Aloine.


	5. Intruso

Caleb Nicholls apuró su café y se levantó de la mesa del comedor del hospital. Salió hacia la terraza y encendió un cigarrillo. Mientras fumaba, su celular sonó anunciando que tenía un mensaje.

"Cal, necesito que veas un paciente. Llámame en cuanto estés en mi oficina."

Caleb cerró su celular y miró su reloj. Aun faltaban 15 minutos para las 7 de la mañana así que, oficialmente, todavía no entraba a trabajar. Continuó fumando con tranquilidad mientras observaba el bosque que se extendía en la parte posterior del hospital. Una ceniza cayó sobre su bata blanca, Caleb la miró y con un fino movimiento de su mano la quitó haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Pensó en Katrina Whitelock y recordó la primera vez que la vio en el hospital. Había creído que era parte de los estudiantes que iban a hacer sus prácticas y se sorprendió al saber que entraría a trabajar al hospital de Ottawa en la sala de medicina interna. Caleb era el neurólogo del hospital y no tardó llevarse bien con ella. Siendo 5 años mayor y teniendo más experiencia en hospital, Caleb se había convertido no solo en su amigo, sino también en su mentor.

Después de un tiempo, Caleb y Katrina habían comenzado a salir, pero algo en el fondo le decía que Katrina no estaba a gusto. A pesar de que le aseguraba estar bien, la había encontrado incontables veces con la mirada perdida y ligeramente triste mientras salían. Caleb prefirió comenzar a ignorar esas miradas, ya que en otras ocasiones Katrina se mostraba alegre y sonreía en todo momento.

Caleb terminó su cigarro y se dirigió a la sala de medicina interna con una vaga sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Loki abrió los ojos. Había pasado una noche pesada. Desde que la doctora Whitelock había dejado la habitación no había sucedido nada interesante y él estaba a punto de volverse loco. ¿Cuánto iba a tardar en sanar su cuerpo mortal? Volteó hacia la izquierda de la habitación y notó que alguien había corrido las cortinas. Un rayo de luz entraba y llegaba hasta los pies de la cama. Sobre la mesita que había a su lado, se encontraba otra charola llena de comida midgardiana. La comida no tenía mejor aspecto que la del día anterior, pero esta vez no pudo resistirse. Estaba hambriento y si quería salir por su propio pie de ese lugar, tenía que mantenerse en buen estado. Lentamente se sentó en la cama, estiró el brazo y tomó la charola tratando de mover lo menos posible el pecho y notó que el dolor, a pesar de estar presente, era menos intenso que el día anterior.

Observó con desagrado la comida y tomó delicadamente un pan. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en él durante un instante y le dio un pequeño mordisco, descubriendo que no era tan desagradable después de todo.

-Vaya, al menos ya estás comiendo.

Katrina Whitelock había entrado en la habitación sin hacer ruido sorprendiendo a Loki, quien consideraba a los humanos unos seres ruidosos incluso hasta para respirar. Loki la miró firmemente y volvió a dejar el pan en la charola.

-Solo vengo por la visita de la mañana y para avisarte que el doctor Caleb Nicholls te examinará en cuanto llegue.

-No necesito que me examinen más- dijo Loki sin mirar a Katrina- suficiente tengo contigo.

Katrina ignoró el comentario y checó el goteo del suero. Loki se enfureció. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarlo? Tal vez era momento de decirle que era un dios y que mostrara más respeto.

-Necesito revisar tu vendaje y tus costillas.

¿Qué? De ninguna manera iba a dejar que otra mortal lo tocara otra vez. Desde que le habían puesto el vendaje y el tubo que entraba en su brazo, nadie más había vuelto a poner una mano sobre él. Notó que Katrina lo miraba fijamente, al parecer no planeaba cambiar de opinión. De momento recordó lo que le había dicho la noche anterior. _Entre más cooperes, más pronto saldrás de aquí. _¡Y por Odín que le urgía escapar de esa habitación! Resignado y con cara de fastidio, se descubrió el pecho revelando el vendaje.

Katrina se acercó a Loki y tocó suavemente en un costado. Loki esperaba sentir una punzada de dolor pero el toque había sido tan ligero que ni siquiera lo había sentido. Una vez más, Katrina tocó su costado y ejerció un poco más de presión. Loki respiró profundamente. Esta vez el dolor había hecho su aparición.

Katrina se enderezó y volvió a cubrir a Loki con la sábana. Hizo algunas anotaciones en la libreta que traía y la guardó en el bolsillo de la bata.

-Por el momento te dejo comer, más tarde regresaré con el doctor Nicholls.

Katrina salió de la habitación y Loki volvió a mordisquear el panecillo que había agarrado anteriormente.

¿Para qué quería que lo examinara alguien más? ¿Acaso con que ella estuviera fastidiándolo todo el día anterior no era suficiente? Loki comió un poco de lo que había en la bandeja y la dejó a un lado. Se levantó y, sintiéndose con más fuerza que la noche anterior, se dirigió hacia la ventana. La luz le lastimó los ojos, pero no tardó en acostumbrarse. Alcanzó a ver en la ventana un débil reflejo suyo. Su cabello negro estaba despeinado y tenía un moretón debajo de su ojo derecho. Sorprendido por su apariencia, se llevó una mano hacia donde tenía el moretón y maldijo de nuevo su cuerpo humano.

Decidió ignorar su aspecto por el momento. Lo más importante era salir de ahí en cuanto pudiera, ya tendría tiempo más adelante para preocuparse por su cara. Se acercó más a la ventana y vio que se encontraba en un lugar elevado. Definitivamente la ventana había quedado descartada como método de escape.

Loki puso su mano sobre el cristal y cerró los ojos por un instante.

* * *

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y Caleb Nicholls levantó la vista de la computadora.

-¿Asgard? ¿Ahora te interesa la mitología, cariño?

Katrina Whitelock lo miró desconcertada. Así que de ahí le sonaba el nombre.

-Precisamente de eso quería hablarte.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Katrina tomó el expediente del cuarto 305, lo abrió y comenzó a leer monótonamente.

-Cuarto 305, Laufeyson Loki. Aparece en medio de la noche en un establecimiento acompañado de su supuesto hermano quien lo abandona con fractura de costillas y probable contusión cerebral. Menciona venir de Asgard y su actitud es poco amable. Se refiere a todos como "humanos insignificantes" y varias veces intentó atacar a los del servicio de urgencias…

Caleb Nicholls comenzó a reírse interrumpiendo a Katrina.

-Así que quieres que examine a un supuesto dios de Asgard.

-¿ah, tu también le crees?-dijo Katrina sorprendida y cerró el expediente.

-Claro que no-dijo Caleb poniéndose serio- debe de ser algún aficionado y te dijo eso por no darte sus datos verdaderos. Asunto arreglado, no tengo por qué ir a verlo.

El doctor Nicholls se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera de la oficina. ¿Para eso lo había mandado llamar Katrina? ¿Para examinar a un fanático de la mitología nórdica?

-Cal, por favor, cuando le pregunté de donde era de verdad se notaba desorientado.

Caleb volteo a ver a Katrina. En su mirada se notaba verdadera preocupación por este paciente.

-Está bien…-dijo Caleb fastidiado-pero te va a costar un café.

Katrina sonrió y ambos se dirigieron hacia la habitación 305.

* * *

Loki seguía mirando por la ventana cuando la puerta se abrió. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en esa posición?Su mente había viajado hacia Asgard, hacia la última vez que había tenido contacto con Frigga, a quien creía su madre, y descubrió que era el recuerdo que más dolor le causaba. Después, convencido por el coraje que le causaba lo que le había hecho Odín, llego a la conclusión de que tenía que hacerse aliado de la doctora Whitelock para poder salir de ahí. La idea no le agradaba del todo, hacer algo por simpatizar con un humano no estaba dentro de sus preferencias, pero había visto que la doctora era diferente y podría serle de ayuda en Midgard. Dio media vuelta y se encontró con ella y notó que la acompañaba alguien más. En ese momento, todo su plan de aparentemente cambiar de actitud para poner de su lado a la doctora, se vino abajo. Necesitaba estar a solas con ella y la presencia de este intruso ponía en riesgo todo su plan de escape.

-¡Vaya! Es bueno saber que ya puedes mantenerte en pie-dijo Katrina en cuanto vio a Loki y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro-él es el doctor Nicholls, viene a hacerte algunas preguntas y pruebas.

Loki miró despectivamente a Caleb y volvió a mirar la ventana para disimular su verdadera impresión. El doctor Nicholls era muy parecido a Fandral salvo por la ausencia de barba y descubrió que eso también le irritaba. Solo eso faltaba, que los humanos le recordaran a sus supuestos amigos en Asgard.

Caleb observó sorprendido a Katrina, quien seguía sonriendo francamente ante la mejoría de este paciente. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Después volvió a ver a Loki y analizó su apariencia. A pesar de estar vestido solo con una bata de hospital y estar despeinado, era imponente y Caleb se sintió incómodo. También notó que en todo momento miraba a Katrina mientras él estaba siendo ignorado. Caleb le hizo señas a Katrina y ella asintió.

-Bien, los dejo solos por el momento.

Katrina salió de la habitación antes de que Loki pudiera decir algo. Se había quedado solo con el doctor Nicholls y estaba furioso. Cada vez se complicaba más su salida de ese lugar. Miró de nuevo a Caleb y sus labios mostraron una ligera sonrisa al darse cuenta de que el doctor había reaccionado como los demás humanos ante él. Iba a ser fácil de intimidar y probablemente lo dejaría en paz rápidamente.

Caleb se acercó a Loki y extendió su mano.

-Soy el doctor Caleb Nicholls. Hagamos esto rápido, ¿quieres?

Loki se enderezó completamente, ignorando por un momento el dolor de las costillas y descubrió que era varios centímetros más alto que el doctor. Miro a Caleb despectivamente y luego a su mano, no muy seguro de saber qué hacer.

Caleb se quedó en silencio unos instantes y al no obtener reacción de Loki, bajó de nuevo la mano y la metió en el bolsillo.

-¿Podría sentarse en la cama, por favor?

Loki ignoró a Caleb y volvió a mirar la ventana.

-Necesito hablar con Whitelock.

-La _Doctora_ Whitelock-dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra- regresará en un momento. Por ahora necesito que responda ciertas preguntas y haga lo que yo le diga.

Loki ignoró nuevamente al doctor y se dirigió a donde estaba la charola de comida, donde tomó otro pan que había dejado para comer más tarde. Comenzó a mordisquearlo y siguió actuando como si estuviera solo.

Caleb Nicholls no era un hombre que se caracterizara por ser paciente.

-Siéntese en la cama, supuesto asgardiano.

Loki se quedó paralizado. ¿Qué sabía el doctor sobre Asgard? ¿Sabía algo sobre él? Volteó hacia donde estaba Caleb y notó que estaba nervioso a pesar de que su voz se había escuchado firme. Volvió a dejar el pan sobre la charola y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el doctor. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

-Escúchame bien, humano insignificante, no tienes derecho a dirigirte a mí de esa manera. Exijo hablar con la _Doctora _Whitelock y te ordeno que te retires de aquí.

Caleb soltó una carcajada, mitad sorpresa, mitad nerviosismo. Este paciente sí que era difícil, sin contar que lo hacía sentir incomodo.

Loki había analizado a Caleb desde que había entrado en la habitación. Había notado como observaba a Katrina y sacó sus conclusiones. Sabía que ese era un punto débil y sabía que podía atacarlo desde ahí. Odín podría haberle quitado todos sus poderes, pero su astucia aun la conservaba.

-Si sigue sin cooperar, será trasladado a psiquiatría.

¿A dónde? No tenían por qué llevarlo a otro lugar. Él solo necesitaba salir de ahí. Y Caleb no iba a impedírselo. Loki miro a Caleb y ladeó un poco la cabeza. Se mantuvo serio y fue a sentarse a la cama.

Caleb respiró aliviado y se acercó dispuesto a iniciar su exploración. Tomó una lamparita de su bolsillo y la encendió. Se puso frente a Loki y se acercó aun más.

Loki aprovechó la situación y lo tomó fuertemente por la muñeca.

-Escúchame bien, humano-dijo mientras Caleb lo miraba con terror- necesito salir de aquí y para eso necesito a Whitelock. Ella puede ser…de mucha ayuda.

Al mencionar a Katrina, la expresión de Caleb cambio de ser de sorpresa a ser de preocupación. Loki lo notó y sonrió maliciosamente. Había dado en el blanco.

Siguió sujetando a Caleb por la muñeca y se acercó un poco más a su cara.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene, te mantendrás alejado. Ella es buen material para…-hizo una breve pausa y sonrió perversamente-…iniciar mi ejército, incluso podría ser mi reina.

Loki en ningún momento había considerado a la doctora Whitelock como tal, y sabía que formar un ejército de humanos para ir a Asgard era totalmente inútil. Pero probablemente eso no lo sabría Caleb. Sabía que eso lo confundiría y, si reaccionaba como Loki suponía, se concentraría en salvar a la doctora y no en oponerse a que él saliera de ahí.

-No te atrevas a hacer ningún ruido-dijo agresivamente Loki al ver que Caleb abría la boca- si alguien se llega a enterar de nuestra…llamémosle _conversación, _la que pagará las consecuencias será Whitelock.

Loki soltó bruscamente a Caleb y éste se hizo para atrás. Caleb lo miró horrorizado mientras se sobaba la muñeca. ¿Debía llamar a seguridad? Podrían mantenerlo bajo observación en la habitación y él evitaría que Katrina se acercara a Loki. ¿Y si decidía vengarse? Caleb trató de tranquilizarse, estaba siendo amenazado por un paciente. Había mencionado a Katrina y temía de verdad por ella. ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba ofuscado y no pensaba con claridad. Aparte de ser un hombre poco paciente, Caleb también era un hombre que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos y no pensaba antes de actuar. Lo que en esos momentos ocupaba su mente era la probabilidad de que Loki pudiera llevarse a Katrina.

Tenía que hallar una manera de evitarlo. ¡Qué importaba quién fuera y a qué ejercito se refería! Lo único que preocupaba a Caleb era la posibilidad de perder a Katrina ante este intruso. Recordó cómo sonreía Katrina ante la mejoría de Loki y una oleada de celos lo invadió.

Tenía que encontrar una manera de deshacerse de él.

* * *

Hola! Gracias por todos sus favs, alerts y reviews.

Bueno...llega esa época del año que todo estudiante con algo de vida social teme: Finales.

Así que tardaré un poco más en subir el siguiente capítulo. ¡Aguanten conmigo! :D

Caleb... ¡qué ingenuo e inseguro eres!

Aloine.


	6. Dudas

Loki sonrió. Había conseguido confundir a Caleb y ahora sería más fácil manipularlo. Miró al doctor que seguía sobando su muñeca justo donde lo había sujetado y comenzó a reír perversamente. Caleb era el ejemplo perfecto del comportamiento que Loki suponía de los humanos. Necios, tratando de parecer prepotentes, pero a fin de cuentas tontos y fáciles de manipular. Si bien su objetivo ya no era conquistar Midgard, manipular a los humanos le seguía pareciendo entretenido.

-Haremos como que nada pasó. Tú hiciste tu…_revisión _y todo está bien. Dirás a Whitelock que venga y no te entrometerás más ¿quedó claro?

Caleb no había dejado de mirar a Loki en ningún momento. Aterrado por lo que pudiera pasar, solo asintió y tardó unos instantes en comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta. Aturdido dio media vuelta antes de salir y observó a Loki que ahora se encontraba en la ventana.

-¿Dejarás a la Doctora Whitelock en paz si te ayuda?

Loki volteó a verlo extrañado. ¿A qué se debía que la protegiera tanto? Recordó brevemente la plática que había tenido con Natasha Romanoff y supuso que era algo parecido. Al parecer los humanos eran predecibles en todo. Loki había mencionado que utilizaría a Whitelock como parte de su ejército y ahora Caleb le pedía que la dejara en paz.

-Probablemente.

Caleb salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Se dirigió al elevador y esperó. El paciente de la habitación 305 era peligroso y se tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Trasladarlo a psiquiatría era la opción. Había mencionado que estaba "formando" un ejército y que usaría a Katrina como parte de él.

Tonterías.

Miró su reloj. Hacía aproximadamente veinte minutos que Katrina había salido de su guardia y probablemente ya iba camino a casa. Volvió a sobarse la muñeca. El elevador se abrió y entró. Presionó el botón de planta baja y esperó a que las puertas se cerraran.

Había sido amenazado por un paciente. Y él había actuado de manera incorrecta, se había ofuscado y no había pensado con claridad. Al sentir que podía atacar a Katrina había dejado de actuar razonablemente y solo se había preocupado por ella. Afortunadamente reaccionó a tiempo y siguió actuando como si estuviera asustado ante la actitud de Loki. Había pensado trasladarlo a psiquiatría, pero en el elevador cambio de opinión, las autoridades se harían cargo de él.

Volvió a recordar a Katrina sonriendo cuando vio la mejoría de Loki y volvió a ponerse celoso. Katrina jamás había sonreído de esa manera con él. Era una sonrisa sincera y determinó que eso fue lo que no lo había dejado pensar con claridad desde un principio.

Caleb era obsesivo y muy posesivo con Katrina. En varias ocasiones le había reclamado cualquier tontería cegado por sus celos y Katrina en un principio trataba de hacerle ver que estaba equivocado. Con el paso del tiempo prefirió quedarse callada y su mirada y su mente se perdían mientras estaba con él. Caleb le preguntaba si algo estaba mal y ella respondía que todo estaba bien con tal de no pelear. Caleb no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía en realidad y comenzó a ignorar esas actitudes de parte de Katrina.

Caleb amaba a Katrina y creía que con eso era más que suficiente.

Salió del elevador y se dirigió a la oficina de seguridad.

* * *

Nueve y media. Katrina Whitelock cerró la puerta de su oficina y se acomodó la bolsa donde traía todas sus pertenencias en el hombro. Hacia media hora que había terminado su guardia y estaba a punto de dirigirse a casa.

Se dirigía a las escaleras cuando paró en seco. Meditó durante unos segundos, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto 305. A pesar de que ya no tenía por qué visitar pacientes hasta el día siguiente, tenía curiosidad sobre lo que diría Caleb respecto al paciente que decía llamarse Loki Laufeyson.

Se detuvo frente a la habitación y dio unos ligeros golpes en la puerta. Al no obtener respuesta, decidió abrir la puerta. Se asomó y vio que solo estaba Loki y seguía mirando por la ventana.

Loki escuchó abrirse la puerta y vio por el reflejo en la ventana que era Whitelock quien había entrado. Esta vez venía sola: era el momento justo.

-El amor es para los niños, Whitelock, o para los humanos débiles. Y no creo que tú seas una de ellos-dijo mientras se dirigía al sillón donde estaban sus cosas y ponía una mano sobre el respaldo.

Katrina lo miró sorprendida. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y dejó sus cosas sobre otro sillón que se encontraba cerca.

-_Doctora_ Whitelock, por favor, ¿y a qué te refieres?

Loki miró a Katrina y se sorprendió al ver que estaba tratando de esconder una sonrisa por el comentario que había hecho. Otra vez no era la reacción que él esperaba.

-Nicholls fue fácil de manipular debido al _amor _que siente por ti, fue fácil quitarlo del camino. Necesito que me ayudes, Whitelock. Tengo que salir de aquí y tú pareces ser el único ser en este lugar que es al menos un poco diferente, ¿o me equivoco?

Katrina lo miró sorprendida. ¿A qué se refería? Ella iba con la intención de ver como seguía y si Caleb había terminado con su exploración y era recibida solo por Loki y su comentario fuera de contexto. ¿Acaso Caleb le había contado parte de su vida privada y sus relaciones a un paciente? No encontraba otra explicación para que Loki supiera del amor de Caleb hacia ella.

Katrina se quedó en silencio. Por primera vez no sabía qué contestar. La sonrisa que se había empezado a asomar en su rostro por el comentario inicial y sin sentido de Loki había desaparecido por completo. Loki interpreto su silencio como una invitación y continuó hablando.

-No, creo que no me equivoco, Whitelock. Eres diferente, tú no demostraste terror ante mi mención de Nicholls. No entraste en pánico por pensar que fuera capaz de hacerle algo. ¿Será que no sientes ese mismo _amor_ por él?

Loki sonreía maliciosamente mientras hablaba. Por fin había logrado que Katrina reaccionara de la manera que él esperaba. Al menos en parte. Había comprobado que Katrina no era como los demás seres humanos con los que se había topado hasta ahora. Solo era necesario convencerla de que lo ayudara.

Katrina seguía seria. Miraba fijamente a Loki como si estuviera paralizada. ¿Quién era él para decirle qué sentía o qué no? No sabía qué responder. Claro que amaba a Caleb…En sus ojos se asomó por un breve instante un poco de preocupación y duda que Loki notó inmediatamente.

Sin dejar de sonreír se acercó a Katrina hasta quedar frente a ella. Siendo mucho más alto, tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para seguir observándola.

-O no… tal vez sí eres igual. Tal vez no reaccionaste de la misma manera, pero eres igual que todos los humanos: _Débil-_dijo disfrutando la última palabra- pero si me ayudas demostrarás que no es así. _Sé _que no te gusta que te comparen. Tienes potencial, solo si aprendieras a hacer a un lado tus sentimientos…

Katrina se mantuvo firme y levantó la cabeza, retando a Loki. Pensaba que Katrina estaba atemorizada, pero ella estaba furiosa. Miro fijamente sus ojos verdes esperando que dijera algo más, pero Loki solo seguía sonriendo.

-Eso no es asunto importante para ti-dijo fríamente Katrina, toda barrera existente entre médico y paciente había sido rota- si quieres salir de aquí firma tu alta voluntaria, yo no te voy a ayudar. Mi guardia ha terminado y pediré que otro doctor se haga cargo de ti.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Loki. Seguía mirando fijamente a Katrina mientras la analizaba. Las cosas no estaban saliendo de acuerdo a su plan.

Katrina dio media vuelta y se dirigió al sillón donde estaban sus cosas, las tomó y abrió la puerta.

-Un placer, señor Laufeyson-dijo Katrina y salió dejando a Loki parado en medio de la habitación.

* * *

Loki, como había hecho con Caleb, había dado en el blanco: había hecho dudar a Katrina. Estaba seguro que lo que le había dicho la haría preguntarse cosas que no tenía contempladas. Loki necesitaba la ayuda de Katrina no solo para salir de ahí, sino para sobrevivir en Midgard, pero no iba a ser fácil que ella aceptara ayudarle. Tenía que convencerla completamente, hacer que pensara como él.

Loki no había mentido al decir que Katrina tenía potencial. Desde que la había visto por primera vez lo había notado. Incluso llegó a considerar que no era humana y era otra asgardiana que se encontraba en Midgard, pero sabía que no era así. Aun así, algo le decía que ella era la única capaz de ayudarle.

Su plan al parecer sí estaba funcionando. Si Whitelock era como él pensaba, regresaría.

* * *

Katrina se metió en su coche y aventó su bolsa en la parte de atrás. Respirando profundamente puso sus manos sobre el volante y recargó su cabeza en ellas. ¿Qué había sucedido? Cerró los ojos y todo lo que había dicho Loki daba vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Cómo podía saber tanto de ella si solo la había visto un par de veces?

Lo que más le molestaba es que no podía negar nada de lo que Loki había dicho. Había puesto en duda su amor por Caleb, y la verdad es que incluso ella había pensado eso muchas veces. En momentos se sentía incomoda, pero algo la hacía mantenerse cerca de él. Tal vez miedo a estar sola, o tal vez porque gracias a Caleb la habían empezado a respetar en el hospital.

Caleb se había convertido en su único apoyo, pues ella se encontraba sola. Había dejado a su familia atrás y había llegado a Ottawa a empezar una vida nueva. Algunas veces los extrañaba, pero sabía que tenía que seguir adelante. Se había refugiado en Caleb como si no existiese otra cosa más en este mundo.

Poco a poco las cosas se habían empezado a enfriar entre los dos, pero Katrina se rehusaba a verlo. Cada vez se encontraba más incomoda pero lo asociaba a la carga de trabajo y que aun no estaba acostumbrada a ella. Siempre buscaba alguna excusa y Caleb parecía no importarle. Siempre se presentaba sonriendo y como si nada pasara.

Katrina se sintió extraña. Muchas veces Alice le había comentado que se comportaba diferente cuando estaba Caleb, que incluso no era ella misma, pero Katrina la ignoraba y le decía que eran ideas suyas. El hecho de que una persona totalmente ajena a su relación le dijera que no amaba a Caleb hizo que pensara otra vez las cosas.

Tenía que hablar con Caleb, preguntarle si él le había dicho algo a Loki. El problema es que no quería verlo por el momento. Sabía que iba a gritarle e iba a desquitar todo su coraje contra él. Primero necesitaba tranquilizarse. Encendió el auto y salió del estacionamiento rumbo a su casa.

Durante todo el trayecto, Katrina no dejó de pensar en Loki. Su mirada y sus palabras la atormentaban y ella no había hecho otra cosa más que huir. Se había sentido atacada y había escogido el camino fácil: alejarse. Incluso con la música a todo volumen no podía dejar de oír una y otra vez la voz de Loki. ¿_Será que no sientes ese mismo amor por él?_

"_Estás dándole demasiada importancia a un paciente, kat, tal vez solo estaba hablando por hablar y tú caíste en su juego" _se dijo a si misma tratando de sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Loki sonriendo maliciosamente. Recordó sus ojos verdes y un escalofrío la recorrió. No podía negar que sus ojos eran diferentes y bastante interesantes. Su mirada era intensa y le daba un aire de misterio. Katrina sacudió la cabeza como si con ese movimiento fuera a desvanecerse la imagen y continuó manejando.

Estacionó su coche en el lugar de siempre y se quedó dentro de él por unos instantes. Algo no estaba bien. Esa conversación, por más breve que hubiera sido la había dejado pensando infinidad de cosas y le había generado más dudas. Tal vez Loki había hablado sin saber nada al respecto, pero con eso había hecho que Katrina estuviera confundida.

Necesitaba respuestas. Y sabía que la única persona capaz de dárselas era Loki.

* * *

Bueno... un pequeño descanso del maratón de exámenes.

Muchas gracias a los que me desearon suerte, ¡esto todavía no termina! D:

Una vez más, gracias por sus reviews, favs y alerts.

Loki...oh, Loki, ¿siempre obtienes lo que quieres?

~Aloine.


	7. Tormenta

_Thor y Loki aparecieron en medio de la gran sala rodeados por rayos de color azul que emanaban del contenedor donde estaba el tesseract. La sala se encontraba vacía y había sido Odín quien había dispuesto así el lugar para la llegada de sus hijos. Loki mantenía la mirada baja, no tenía deseos de estar ahí ni de ver a nadie conocido. El objeto diseñado por ese mortal con armadura roja le lastimaba los labios y le impedía hablar, sin contar la humillación que sentía por portarlo. Thor se había opuesto a que Loki lo usara. Pero los demás habían insistido. _

"_Entre menos hable, mejor" habían dicho y Thor no había podido convencerlos de que fuera de otro modo. Los mortales lo sabían, conocían su capacidad de persuasión y tenían miedo de caer ante ella. Le agradó saber que a pesar de todo aun le temían. Sentía el sabor de la sangre que salía de donde sus labios tenían contacto con el objeto y descubrió que el sabor metálico no le desagradaba. _

_La puerta se abrió y Frigga entró corriendo para luego detenerse bruscamente ante la imagen de sus dos hijos. Se tapó la boca con una mano y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. _

_-Hemos vuelto, madre- dijo Thor solemnemente mientras se dirigía hacia ella. El tesseract en su mano derecha y su fiel Mjolnir en la izquierda. Frigga abrazó y besó a su hijo para después decir algo que Loki no alcanzó a escuchar. Thor asintió y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a donde éste se encontraba._

_Frigga se acercó a Loki mientras Thor se dirigía a la puerta. Probablemente iría en busca del padre de todo._

_Loki observó a Frigga, quien se había detenido a unos pasos de él y miles de sentimientos lo invadieron. Enterarse de que no era su verdadera madre era de las cosas que más le habían dolido. Verla de nuevo, después de todo lo que había pasado, lo hacía sentir miserable. Loki amaba a Frigga y lo que menos quería era verla en esa situación. Él vulnerable, derrotado y en el papel de traidor; ella devastada, llorando y, a pesar de todo, preocupada por él. _

_Frigga se acercó lentamente y estiró temerosamente una mano para tocar su rostro. Loki bajó la mirada, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Frigga sonrió tiernamente y abrazó a su hijo menor, a quien creía perdido y muerto tiempo atrás. _

_-Oh, Loki, mi Loki…-dijo entre sollozos._

_Una extraña sensación lo invadió al escuchar su voz y cayó de rodillas. Frigga continuó abrazándolo y Loki cerró los ojos. A pesar de todo y de siempre haber sabido que no era su hijo, Frigga seguía queriéndolo. Aunque lo negara en su momento, el abrazo de su madre lo hizo sentir mejor._

_Frigga se enderezó y sostuvo su cara entre sus manos. Deslizó sus manos sobre la mordaza que tenía Loki y la abrió, después la quitó suavemente y la dejó caer a un lado de ellos. Loki sintió un alivio en cuanto sus labios dejaron de sentir el metal que los lastimaba. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Frigga, la cual no pudo sostener ni un instante. _

_Frigga volvió a tomar su cara entre sus manos haciendo que Loki la mirara de nuevo. Tristeza y culpa se reflejaban en sus ojos color esmeralda. Frigga se acercó y lo besó en la frente. Loki se estremeció y ella volvió a mirarlo._

_-No importa lo que pase… siempre, siempre serás mi hijo._

* * *

Las ventanas de la habitación vibraban ante el viento intenso. La noche aseguraba una tormenta. Katrina Whitelock movió las sábanas de su cama y se sentó en ella. Durante toda la tarde había estado pensando en su conversación con Loki y estaba inquieta. Algo no estaba bien.

Miró su celular de nuevo. Caleb no había llamado ni contestado el mensaje que Katrina le había mandado por la tarde. Fastidiada, volvió a dejarlo sobre el buró que tenía a un lado de su cama y apagó de paso la lámpara quedándose completamente a oscuras en la habitación. Sintió el peso de Crono a un lado de ella e inconscientemente movió una mano para rascarle detrás de las orejas. Suspiró y escuchó el inicio de la tormenta.

Se concentró en el sonido de las gotas golpeando el cristal de la ventana. Desde pequeña amaba ese sonido y le parecía reconfortante. Cerró los ojos y lo primero que acudió a su mente fueron unos ojos de color verde intenso.

Desde que entró a la habitación y el paciente había despertado había notado que sus ojos no eran comunes y lo comprobó en el momento en que se acercó demasiado a ella.

Sabía que tenía que preocuparse por otras cosas, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ellos.

El golpeteo de las gotas se intensificó. Un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos y Katrina abrió los ojos. Adaptada a la oscuridad, identificó las siluetas de sus muebles y la silueta de Crono, que seguía junto a ella. Subió los pies a la cama y se recostó mirando fijamente el techo.

Decidió, antes de quedarse dormida, que lo primero que haría por la mañana sería obtener respuestas.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse y sacó a Loki de sus pensamientos. ¿Cuántas veces iban a molestarlo ese día? Esperaba el regreso de Whitelock pero no sabía que fuera a tomar tanto. ¿A dónde se habría ido?

Desde su cama volteó a ver quién había entrado y vio que era alguien que no conocía. Era un hombre alto, de cabello canoso y con un objeto extraño sobre sus ojos. No era como Nicholls, el hombre se mostraba tranquilo y Loki supuso que era alguien inteligente y que no se dejaría llevar tan fácilmente por sus sentimientos.

-Buenas tardes, soy el Doctor Templeton-dijo y Loki lo miró-Me informan que solicitó su alta voluntaria.

-Necesito que Whi…la doctora Whitelock venga-dijo Loki amablemente. John Templeton lo miró y se preguntó por qué habían tenido tantos problemas con él.

-Me temo que por el día de hoy eso no será posible- dijo John- la doctora salió de guardia y no regresará hasta mañana temprano.

-Bueno, entonces esperaré-dijo y enderezó su cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos.

-Sobre su alta…

-Yo no he solicitado nada-dijo sin abrir los ojos-por el momento me encuentro bien, no necesito nada.

John no dijo nada más y salió de la habitación. Miró la solicitud y vio que estaba firmada por Caleb. Tomó el elevador y se dirigió a la sala de neurología para preguntarle por qué había hecho tal solicitud.

* * *

Caleb Nicholls salió a la terraza por quinta vez en el día a fumar un cigarrillo. Estaba molesto y le urgía sacar a Loki del hospital.

En la mañana se había dirigido a la oficina de seguridad para solicitar apoyo, pero sin fundamentos coherentes los policías no podían hacer nada en contra del paciente del cuarto 305.

Regresó a su oficina y realizó algunos pendientes sin dejar de pensar en un modo de desaparecer a Loki.

Había recibido un mensaje de Katrina preguntándole sobre Loki y que resultados había obtenido. Caleb no pudo evitar sentir celos, otra vez Katrina se estaba preocupando demasiado por el paciente. Decidió no contestarle y dejó su celular sobre su escritorio mientras hacía su visita. Katrina había llamado y él no había atendido. Cuando regresó y vio la llamada, supuso que era por lo mismo y decidió no llamarla. Ya tendrían tiempo la mañana siguiente para hablar de eso.

Lori, la jefa de enfermeras de su sala le dio la solución sin darse cuenta. Se había acercado a Caleb para mencionarle que un paciente suyo había solicitado alta voluntaria y se había marchado el día anterior por la noche. Caleb tomo el expediente de manos de Lori y se dirigió de nuevo a su oficina.

Llenó el formato para el paciente de la habitación 305 y bajó a entregárselo a la enfermera que había relevado a Alice en la sala de medicina interna. Con suerte, Loki estaría fuera del hospital a más tardar por la noche.

Caleb Nicholls no contaba con que John Templeton revisaría su solicitud e iría a preguntarle a su paciente por qué solicitaba su alta voluntaria.

Terminó su cigarrillo y observó el cielo. El viento soplaba fuertemente y notó que se avecinaba una tormenta. Tiró la colilla en un bote que estaba cerca de él y entró de nuevo al hospital.

* * *

Las ventanas de la habitación vibraban ante el viento intenso. La noche aseguraba una tormenta. Loki Laufeyson movió las sábanas que lo tapaban y se levantó de la cama. Durante toda la tarde había estado pensando en su conversación con Whitelock y estaba inquieto. Algo no estaba bien.

Se dirigió nuevamente a la ventana. Fastidiado, observó las gotas de lluvia chocar contra el cristal y siguió con un dedo el recorrido de una de ellas. Regresó a recostarse en su cama y apagó la lamparita que estaba a un lado de ésta quedándose completamente a oscuras. Suspiró y escuchó la tormenta.

Se concentró en el sonido de las gotas golpeando el cristal de la ventana. Desde pequeño le habían disgustado las tormentas y ese sonido le parecía estresante. Aunque las tormentas en Asgard solían ser más violentas que en Midgard, no lograba tranquilizarse del todo. Cerró los ojos y lo primero que acudió a su mente fue el recuerdo de su madre, Frigga, en cuanto Thor lo había llevado de regreso a Asgard. Tristeza y desesperación se reflejaron brevemente en su rostro.

Sabía que tenía que preocuparse por otras cosas, pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso y Whitelock no regresaría hasta el día siguiente.

El golpeteo de las gotas se intensificó. Un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos y Loki volteó hacia la ventana. Adaptado a la oscuridad, identificó las siluetas de los muebles y la ventana, después miró fijamente al techo.

Decidió, antes de quedarse dormido, que lo primero que haría por la mañana sería persuadir a quien llegara para hacer que Whitelock fuera a hablar con él.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo así como yo disfruté escribirlo jeje aunque puede que sea un poco más corto que los anteriores.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado sus reviews, me hacen feliz y disculpen si no contesto, me da miedo que se me vayan las manos y escriba algo que todavía no sucede en la historia jajaja aunque claro, pueden hacerme cualquier pregunta, pero aténganse a las consecuencias xD

Gracias desde Valdemar quien fue quien hizo la primer review hasta martinikao que ha hecho la más reciente.

Sus reviews son apreciadas y se aceptan críticas y comentarios de todo tipo.

También gracias a los que leen esta historia, a los que la han añadido a sus alerts y a los que la marcaron como favorita.

Aloine.


	8. Planes

La tormenta duró toda la noche sobre Ottawa. A la mañana siguiente, Katrina despertó de manera habitual: gracias a los maullidos de Crono. Después de realizar la rutina antes del trabajo, subió a su coche y salió rumbo al hospital.

Quince minutos después, se encontraría en medio de un accidente de tráfico.

* * *

Loki abrió los ojos. Volteó hacia la ventana y alcanzó a notar que aun no había amanecido. Se llevó una mano hacia un costado y tocó ligeramente esperando sentir una punzada de dolor, pero no sintió más que una ligera molestia. A pesar de las técnicas rudimentarias para curar fracturas de los midgardianos, su cuerpo se había recuperado rápidamente. Aunque todavía no había sanado del todo, el dolor había disminuido considerablemente. Solo faltaba esperar a Whitelock para continuar con su plan.

La puerta se abrió una vez más. Loki aun no se acostumbraba a que entraran y salieran de sus aposentos como si él no estuviera presente y sin avisar previamente. Fastidiado, volteó y descubrió que era Nicholls quien lo observaba desde la puerta.

-Buenos días-dijo Caleb seriamente. Loki simplemente siguió mirándolo. Estaba sorprendido de que a pesar de haberlo amenazado el día anterior, se presentara ante él una vez más como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque, si le preguntaran a Loki, diría que Nicholls parecía sorprendido de haberlo encontrado en la cama de la habitación.

Caleb abrió la boca para decir algo más cuando sonó su celular. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje. Loki pudo observar que una ligera sonrisa atravesó su rostro por un segundo y siguió esperando a que hiciera algún otro movimiento. Caleb guardó su celular en su bolsillo y sin decir nada más, salió apurado de la habitación. Loki se llevo una mano a su rostro, se tapó los ojos y suspiró demostrando desesperación.

* * *

-Te he estado buscando desde anoche, Caleb, no sé por qué siempre te desapareces-dijo seriamente John Templeton al ver que Caleb se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba. Alice lo miro mientras la otra enfermera llegaba para realizar el cambio de turno.

-Lo siento, John, pero primero lo primero. La Doctora Whitelock llegará tarde el día de hoy, un tipo que venía borracho se pasó un alto y le pegó en la puerta a su coche…no te preocupes –dijo al ver la cara de John-ella está bien, pero tiene que esperar a que vayan por su coche para llevarlo al taller.

-¿Y por qué no me avisó a mí directamente?

-Tal vez porque no contestas, ¿has checado últimamente la batería de tu celular?

John Templeton no era amigo de la tecnología. Solo la usaba en momentos de extrema necesidad y todos sabían que siempre se quedaba sin batería por no poner atención a su celular. Al sacarlo, se dio cuenta que en efecto había estado apagado y no podía decir con exactitud desde cuándo. Miró apenado a Caleb y sonrió mientras le mostraba el celular apagado. Caleb le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Y bien, ¿por qué me estabas buscando?

-Hablé con el paciente de la habitación 305, menciona que no solicitó su alta voluntaria y la hoja está firmada por ti, ¿podrías explicarme qué sucede?

Caleb Nicholls palideció por un instante. No imaginaba que John revisara la solicitud y fuera a ver a Loki. Esperaba que la enfermera tramitara todo y Loki estuviera fuera del hospital lo más pronto posible.

Es por eso que se había dirigido en un principio a la habitación y se había sorprendido de que Loki siguiera ahí. Por un momento las cosas no estaban saliendo de acuerdo a su plan. Katrina llegaría en cualquier instante y sabía que lo primero que haría sería pasar a ver a Loki. Estaba por preguntarle por qué seguía ahí cuando el mensaje de Katrina lo había interrumpido.

Había sonreído brevemente. Afortunadamente las cosas seguían a su favor. El hecho de que Katrina llegara tarde, le daba otra vez la oportunidad de sacar a Loki y que no volviera a tener contacto con él.

Solo faltaba arreglar las cosas con John Templeton.

-No sé de qué me hablas, John-dijo tratando de parecer serio- ayer después de hacer exploración neurológica, me solicitó su alta voluntaria.

-Pues al ir a preguntarle me dijo que no había solicitado nada y que necesitaba ver a la doctora Whitelock.

-Tal vez esperaba que ella fuera quien lo diera de alta, John. Sabes que hay pacientes que no se van hasta que el doctor que los recibe es el que los da de alta.

A la impresión de Caleb, su respuesta había calmado a John, quien dio los expedientes que traía en la mano a Alice y lo miró de nuevo.

-Bueno, entonces esperemos a Katrina para que de de alta a su paciente.

John Templeton se dirigió a su oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de él dejando a Caleb solo con Alice.

-Iré a ver de nuevo al paciente de la 305, de todos modos, Alice, ve haciendo los trámites del alta.

Alice miró a Caleb y asintió. No sabía mucho del paciente, pero le sorprenda que solicitara su alta voluntaria. Mientras Caleb se alejaba ella se dirigió a la computadora y buscó el archivo de Loki para empezar todo el proceso.

* * *

La puerta se abrió una vez más. Loki ya estaba harto. _Mortales inoportunos_ pensó mientras comía la horrible comida midgardiana que le habían traído otra vez.

Aunque no podía negar que los panecillos, por muy pequeños que fueran, eran deliciosos.

Había exigido a la mujer que le había llevado la comida que le trajera más, pero ella se había limitado a decir que no era posible. ¿Negarle la comida a un _dios_? Loki gruño algo a la mujer, pero ella lo ignoró y salió de la habitación a repartir las demás charolas con comida a las otras habitaciones.

-Termina rápido tu comida, hoy mismo te vas.

Loki terminó el panecillo con calma y volteó a ver a Caleb, quien se encontraba furioso en la puerta.

-_Humano_-su voz llena de veneno- ¿no ves que estoy comiendo? Además, quedamos que no te ibas a entrometer más. Necesito ver a Whitelock, no pienso irme a ningún lado.

La paciencia de Caleb se estaba agotando. Tenía que encontrar una manera de sacarlo de ahí antes de que llegara Katrina.

-La doctora Whitelock te verá fuera de esta habitación. Es necesario que te vistas y yo mismo me encargaré de que te lleven con ella.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo me voy a quitar esto?-dijo mientras estiraba el brazo y señalaba la venoclisis que salía de éste.

-Una enfermera vendrá en unos instantes. Ella te lo quitará.

Loki dejó caer su brazo en la cama y miró al techo como si Caleb no estuviera en la habitación.

-Regresaré en media hora para llevarte con la doctora Whitelock.

Caleb salió de la habitación y Loki se sentó en su cama a esperar a la _enfermera_ que le iba a quitar el tubo que salía de su brazo.

* * *

Katrina observó cómo se llevaban su coche. La puerta trasera del lado derecho de su corolla negro había quedado destrozada. Afortunadamente a ella no le había pasado nada.

_John me va a matar _pensó,_ espero que Cal le haya avisado. _

Molesta, se acercó al hombre que le había pegado. Él la miró apenado mientras firmaba unos papeles con el oficial.

-Lo siento tanto, señorita-dijo el hombre al ver que se acercaba Katrina. Ella no dijo nada, estaba demasiado molesta y sentía que si abría la boca, desquitaría todo su coraje acumulado por lo sucedido recientemente y no solamente por el golpe. Simplemente lo miró y volvió a sacar su celular. El reloj marcaba las ocho de la mañana en punto y aun no se encontraba cerca del hospital.

Una vez arreglado todo el problema, decidió tomar un taxi para llegar lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Loki terminó de ponerse su ropa cuando la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse. Caleb entró y miró a Loki confundido.

-¿Antes de llegar aquí ibas a alguna fiesta de disfraces? …¿O así visten en Asgard?- dijo sarcásticamente. Loki ignoró el comentario. Físicamente podría recordarle a Fandral, pero en su forma de ser era más parecido a aquel humano con armadura roja…Stark o algo así.

-Vamos, te llevaré con la Doctora Whitelock-dijo Caleb e hizo señas para que Loki lo siguiera. Loki comenzó a caminar y salieron de la habitación.

A su paso por los pasillos, Loki sintió varias miradas sobre él. No estaban acostumbrados a ver a alguien vestido así. Loki los ignoró y siguió caminando elegantemente, cada vez estaba más cerca de salir de ese lugar.

Durante todo el tiempo que había estado a solas en la habitación había pensado qué iba a hacer. En un principio no tenía idea de cómo regresar a Asgard. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba Ottawa.

De pronto recordó que su querido _hermano_ Thor regresaría para reunirse con la mortal que tanto amaba. Y todo encajó.

Jane Foster. Puente antiguo. _Bifrost._

Así que las cosas eran sencillas. Tendría que ir a puente antiguo y esperaría a que apareciera Thor. Sabía que eso tardaría, la reconstrucción del Bifrost era lenta y Odín no dejaría usar a Thor el Tesseract para regresar a la tierra, sería demasiado peligroso. Así que mientras el Bifrost era reconstruido él se prepararía. Vigilaría de cerca a la mortal y encontraría la manera de vengarse de Odín.

Midgard era bastante grande, en algún lugar habría algo que le pudiera ayudar a recuperar sus poderes. También aprovecharía ese tiempo para (aunque la idea le disgustara) aprender a vivir como un midgardiano más. Aprendería las costumbres de ese reino y se mezclaría con sus habitantes para sacar algo de provecho.

Loki sonrió. Recordó que iba en busca de Whitelock. Tenía que convencerla de que lo llevara a puente antiguo. Después de eso, analizaría si aun le era útil o no.

Caleb lo llevó al estacionamiento. Le indicó que se subiera a su coche. Loki dudó por un instante, pero entre más pronto convenciera a Whitelock, mejor para él. Caleb encendió el auto y ambos salieron del hospital.

* * *

Katrina Whitelock entró corriendo al hospital. Observó el reloj en su celular y vio que eran las nueve y media. Maldijo el tráfico de la pequeña ciudad y subió directamente a su oficina sin pasar por su café.

-¡Hola, Kat!-dijo Alice en cuanto la vio salir del elevador. Katrina dejó sus cosas sobre la barra de la estación de enfermeras y respiró profundamente.

-Disculpa la tardanza, ¿ya realizaron la primera visita?

-Sí, tranquila-le dijo Alice- John se encargó de pasar y después se fue.

Katrina respiró aliviada y fue a dejar sus cosas a su oficina. Notó que encima de su escritorio estaba un platito con dos panecillos. Katrina se acercó y tomó uno de ellos. Al igual que muchos, odiaba la comida de hospital, pero no podía negar que los panecillos que elaboraban en el hospital de Ottawa eran deliciosos. En un principio solo los comía cuando desayunaba en la cafetería, hasta que se hizo amiga de Dani, la mujer que se encargaba de repartir la comida a los pacientes. De vez en cuando Dani le guardaba panecillos a Katrina y se los daba personalmente. Esta vez, como había llegado tarde, había decidido dejárselos en su escritorio.

Katrina mordisqueó un panecillo y observó los pendientes que tenía en un folder a un lado de su computadora. Se descubrió pensando en si Loki, quien había despreciado la comida, los había probado al menos y si le habrían gustado. Sorprendida, sacudió la cabeza como para borrar de ella la imagen pero recordó que tenía que hablar con él. El choque había borrado todo su plan del día de su cabeza. Terminó su pan y salió de nuevo hacia la habitación 305.

-Voy al 305-dijo Katrina y Alice levanto la vista.

-Kat, espera.

Katrina regreso a la estación de enfermeras y se acercó a Alice, quien se notaba seria.

-El paciente de la habitación 305 solicitó su alta voluntaria y salió hoy por la mañana.

* * *

Hola :)

Después de aquel... llamémosle interludio, que fue Tormenta, las cosas se complican un poco.

Aun no logro entender cómo logró engañar Caleb al Dios del engaño. Tal vez no es tan tonto como parece jaja o simplemente corrió con suerte. Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo ;)

Como siempre, gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, a los que dejan sus reviews y a los que la agregaron como favorita o a sus alertas. Me hacen feliz :D

Como dato adicional..actualicé mi perfil. Nada relevante, pero conforme pase el tiempo iré poniendo más cosillas jeje.

Si tienen alguna duda o quieren saber algo en especial de la historia, sus personajes o lo que sea, pueden preguntarme. :)

Aloine.


	9. Lago

_Si quieres salir de aquí firma tu alta voluntaria, yo no te voy a ayudar. Mi guardia ha terminado y pediré que otro doctor se haga cargo de ti._

En un instante todo volvió a la mente de Katrina. Recordó la última conversación que había tenido con Loki y un sentimiento de culpa la invadió. Estaba molesta, sí, y lo que había dicho no era lo más educado, pero jamás pensó que en efecto Loki se fuera. Sus costillas aun no habían sanado del todo.

-¿Por qué pidió su alta?

-No lo sé. Caleb fue el que firmó la solicitud.

Otra vez Caleb. Desde el día anterior Katrina no había podido comunicarse con él y eso le daba mala espina, sabía que algo no estaba bien.

Había llegado con la intención de hablar con Loki, de saciar sus dudas. Pero ahora era imposible.

-¿No dejó algún teléfono o algo para contactarlo?

Alice la miró desconcertada.

-Pues…no. Sabes que era un paciente que no cooperaba mucho.

-Gracias, Alice.

Alice se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Katrina. Estaba molesta, no; preocupada por el paciente y pareciera que le urgía hablar con él. La doctora Whitelock se dirigió distraídamente a su oficina y cerró la puerta tras ella dejando a Alice con la palabra en la boca.

Katrina se desplomó en su silla. Se llevó una mano a la cara y se frotó los ojos.

_Bueno, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por un paciente? _Se dijo a sí misma y prendió su computadora _Olvida todo lo que dijo y sigue adelante._

Pero sabía que lo que Loki había dicho no era fácil de olvidar. Había tocado una fibra sensible que ni ella misma se había atrevido a tocar desde hace tiempo: la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos hacia Caleb. Sabía que en algún momento lo había amado, pero actualmente no estaba tan segura. Él había cambiado y ella se negaba a verlo. Alice muchas veces le había comentado algo parecido pero ella inmediatamente cambiaba el tema.

Hasta la confrontación que había tenido con Loki, un extraño a su relación, no había pensado las cosas con la profundidad que merecían.

De pronto, se dio cuenta que no necesitaba hablar con Loki, la respuesta a sus dudas las tenía ella misma. Loki, aunque tal vez de manera inconsciente, solo había dado el empujón a que aceptara lo que de verdad sentía. No era fácil tomar una decisión, pero sabía que tenía que hacer lo correcto.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos brevemente y volvió a encontrarse con los ojos verde esmeralda del paciente quien le había hecho reaccionar.

¿Por qué pensaba tanto en él? ¿Por qué le había impactado tanto que se fuera?

Las cosas en el hospital siempre eran así. Ingresaba un paciente, era atendido y después se iba. Nadie llegaba a vivir al hospital. Claro que había pacientes que estaban por un periodo prolongado y el personal llegaba a encariñarse con ellos, pero al final siempre se iban.

Con Loki no iba a ser diferente.

Tal vez era el sentimiento de culpa por cómo se había comportado con él. Ella misma le había dicho que solicitara su alta, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo? Distraídamente se limpió las lágrimas y tomó el otro panecillo que aún le quedaba tratando de hacer a un lado la imagen de ese paciente tan extraño.

Consideró hablar con Caleb y preguntarle por qué había solicitado su alta pero prefirió no hacerlo. Era mejor dejar las cosas en paz y concentrarse en su situación actual: decidir qué iba a hacer respecto al doctor Nicholls.

Salió de su oficina después de unos instantes. Alice levantó la vista y alcanzó a distinguir los ojos ligeramente hinchados de Katrina. _¿Había estado llorando? ¿Por un paciente? _Se preguntó sorprendida y prefirió hacer como que no la había visto a preguntarle en ese momento. Siendo su amiga desde que había llegado a Ottawa, sabía que Katrina tenía un carácter fuerte y en las pocas ocasiones que la había visto llorar sabía que lo mejor era esperar a que ella llegara y le dijera por qué. Preguntar solo empeoraría la situación.

* * *

Katrina llegó a la puerta de la habitación 305. Aun seguía sin saber por qué estaba ahí, pero algo le decía que tenía que entrar. Abrió la puerta y encontró que aun no habían hecho la limpieza para recibir a otro paciente. Se dirigió a la ventana y se quedó un instante contemplando la calle.

Recordó brevemente cuando había entrado con Caleb y habían encontrado a Loki viendo por la ventana. _Es muy alto_ pensó y mientras presentaba a Caleb pudo analizarlo con más detenimiento. Su rostro era de facciones afiladas y su cabello negro azabache hacía contraste con el color de su piel. Incluso estando ligeramente despeinado por la almohada y con el moretón en su mejilla no podía negar que era atractivo. A pesar de ser delgado y de la venda que cubría su tórax, se veía que se encontraba en forma.

_Recuerden que el analizar a un paciente por su apariencia física les puede decir mucho sobre sus actividades y su forma de ser, su estilo de vida e incluso su personalidad _había dicho su profesor en una de las primeras clases que había tenido Katrina, justo antes de que empezaran a hacer prácticas en hospital. Era una habilidad difícil de desarrollar, pero gracias a ella la doctora Whitelock podía analizar en esos momentos al paciente que tenía enfrente de ella.

Si alguien le preguntara, ella diría que su paciente era misterioso, serio, prepotente y que tenía un aire de príncipe, o como si fuera alguien de la realeza.

El sonido de un claxon que provenía de la calle que estaba observando la hizo regresar a la realidad.

_Por Dios, parece que se te hubiera muerto un familiar cercano_ se regañó a sí misma y decidió regresar a sus actividades. Se dirigía a la puerta cuando un destello la hizo voltear. Había algo debajo del sillón. Se regresó y se agachó para tomar el objeto.

Era una cadena con una placa rectangular algo grande.

Katrina la observó. Tenía grabada una serpiente en la parte anterior y los ojos de la serpiente eran dos pequeñas piedras verdes. Katrina notó que la placa estaba fría y se pregunto de qué metal estaría hecha. Al observar los ojos de la serpiente supo inmediatamente de quién era.

Guardó la placa en la bolsa de su bata y salió de la habitación.

Sabía que tenía que reportar el objeto al área de cosas perdidas, por si el paciente regresaba a reclamar. Pero no lo hizo. Algo dentro de ella le decía que conservara la placa y así lo hizo. Sin que nadie la viera, entró a su oficina de nuevo y la guardó en su bolsa.

Terminó de checar unos artículos en su computadora y salió a hacer la visita del medio día.

* * *

El auto se detuvo y Caleb bajo de él. Seguía nervioso puesto que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto. Había sacado a un paciente de su habitación cegado por los celos. A fin de cuentas la idea de perder a Katrina no lo había hecho pensar con claridad y había terminado poniendo primero su temor a la salud de un paciente. No le había importado que tuviera varias fracturas y una probable contusión y lo había alejado del hospital sin importarle nada más.

Miró a Loki que seguía sentado dentro del coche. Éste le devolvía la mirada intensamente. Caleb titubeó un poco antes de hacerle señas para que bajara del auto, después se recargó en el cofre y encendió un cigarrillo.

Hasta el momento en el que habían subido al coche todo iba bien, pero después no tenía planeado qué iba a hacer con él. No sabía nada de él y lo más probable era que regresara al hospital después a quejarse y él se vería en problemas, podría incluso perder su trabajo.

-¿Dónde estamos?

Loki se detuvo enfrente de él y lo observó mientras se fumaba el cigarrillo. Caleb volteó a verlo mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo. No sabía dónde estaban, probablemente no sabría cómo regresar. Tal vez tenía una oportunidad de deshacerse de él y que nadie supiera nada. Habría qué arriesgarse.

-Vamos a ver a Katrina-le dijo- ¿o no es eso lo que quieres?-dijo, para desviar la conversación.

Loki analizó el lugar. Había un lago y un pequeño edificio a un lado del camino por donde habían venido. Leyó el letrero que brillaba en la parte superior. _Restaurante. _Loki en algún momento había aprendido varios de los lenguajes que se hablaban en Midgard, pero había sido hace mucho, ahora hablaban diferente y no sabía qué significaba 'restaurante'.

Pero no le importaba si ahí se encontraba Whitelock.

Caleb terminó su cigarrillo y lanzó la colilla a la carretera. Volteó a ver a Loki y comenzó a caminar hacia el lago y Loki lo siguió. Llegaron a la orilla y Caleb le señaló una banca para que se sentara.

-Iré por Katrina, puedes esperar aquí.

Loki no volteó a verlo esta vez, estaba demasiado concentrado contemplando el lago y ni siquiera había escuchado que Caleb dijera algo. Midgard no era su reino favorito, pero no podía negar que el lago era un paisaje precioso. Era totalmente diferente al paisaje que conocía que conformaba puente antiguo.

Se preguntó por qué vería a Whitelock en ese lugar y no en la habitación en la que había estado anteriormente. Presiono su costado sobre el área donde tenía las fracturas y notó que el dolor había casi desaparecido. Tal vez ya había sanado por completo, o sus ropas no lo dejaban ejercer suficiente presión como para sentirla.

La verdad es que nunca se había preocupado tanto por las heridas que había adquirido en las numerosas batallas que tuvo con Thor y sus amigos. Solo se limitaba a limpiarlas y tratarlas para evitar alguna infección. Y tampoco es que alguien se preocupara por él y no sabía si era porque prefería no decir nada al respecto o porque a nadie le interesaba.

Pero no podía negar que a pesar de todo Whitelock demostraba verdadera preocupación por su estado aunque no estuviera gravemente herido. Había estado al pendiente de sus costillas sin siquiera conocerlo, sin saber quién era en realidad y principalmente, sin juzgarlo. Tal vez le fuera de utilidad después de que hiciera que lo llevara a puente antiguo.

Se enderezó en la silla y volteó justo en el momento que Caleb encendía el coche y se alejaba por el camino que habían llegado.

* * *

Caleb Nicholls regresó a su auto y se metió en él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba abandonando a un paciente a la salida de Ottawa y sabía que estaba mal, pero no había marcha atrás.

_Es un adulto, sabrá cuidarse solo_ se dijo a sí mismo tratando de convencerse de alguna manera y encendió el auto. Volteó rápidamente hacia donde había dejado a Loki y justo en ese momento Loki volteó. Caleb se quedó brevemente paralizado ¿lo estaba viendo? Juró que sus miradas se habían cruzado pero descarto inmediatamente la idea, era imposible que Loki lograra diferenciar a Caleb en el coche con cristales oscuros desde esa distancia.

Pisó el acelerador y se alejó de ahí antes de que se arrepintiera. O antes de que Loki pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

Caleb estacionó el auto fuera de su casa. Aun se encontraba bastante nervioso por lo que había hecho y encendió otro cigarrillo. Últimamente era la única forma en la que lograba tranquilizarse. Entró a su casa y se dejó caer en el sillón justo cuando sonó su celular. Era un mensaje de Katrina. Caleb se tensó y leyó el mensaje.

"_¿Cena a las 8? Tenemos que hablar"_

Caleb apagó su cigarro y aventó el celular en el otro sillón. Miró el reloj que tenía colgado en la pared y se reacomodó en el sillón. ¿De qué querría hablar Katrina? Deseó que no fuera acerca del estado del paciente que acababa de abandonar y se encontró pensando en miles de motivos por los cuales Katrina podría haber mandado ese mensaje. Ninguno de ellos, aunque él no lo supiera, se parecía al motivo por el cual Katrina quería hablar con él.

Se frotó los ojos con la mano y después de unos minutos se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Hola otra vez! :)

Espero, como siempre, que sea de su agrado este capítulo :)

Pobre Loki, quién sabe dónde está. Algo tendrá que hacer al respecto.

¿Por qué querrá hablar Katrina con Caleb?

Gracias a los favs, alerts y sus reviews, me hacen feliz y me animan a no abandonar esto, jajaja ;)

~Aloine.


	10. Aléjate

_Estúpido_ se dijo Loki mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara. Estaba furioso. ¿Cómo era posible? Había sido engañado por un humano, por un ser _inferior_ a él.

El mismo Dios del engaño no iba a permitir eso.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Odín no podía haberle quitado su habilidad de persuasión ni su inteligencia. Algo más tenía que haber sucedido para que él fuera víctima de tal engaño. Ahora se encontraba solo en otro lugar que no conocía y sin la menor posibilidad de encontrar a Whitelock.

_No la necesitas… _una voz dentro de él le susurró alimentada por el coraje que tenía._ Jamás has dependido de alguien. Puedes llegar a puente antiguo por tus medios._

Loki había confiado en que dispondría de Katrina Whitelock en todo momento. Y precisamente eso era lo que lo había llevado a esa situación.

Su prisa por salir de aquel lugar y sus ganas de llegar a puente antiguo lo más pronto posible habían hecho que no pusiera atención a las situaciones que se desarrollaban a su alrededor. Considerar a los seres humanos como una especie que no se caracterizaba por pensar bien las cosas tampoco estuvo a su favor. No había reparado en que todo estaba saliendo demasiado fácil, simplemente lo había atribuido a su gran habilidad como manipulador.

Pero a veces los dioses también se equivocan.

Loki se enderezó al sentir una ligera punzada de dolor que provenía de su costado. Las cosas no podían estar peor: aun seguía herido. Respiró lentamente y cerró los ojos. Antes de hacer algún movimiento tenía que calmarse y pensar bien las cosas.

Se levantó de la banca y comenzó a caminar hacia el lago. Llegó a la orilla y con la punta de sus botas pateó algunas piedrecillas. Observó las ondas que generaban al ser devoradas por el agua y después levanto la vista tratando de buscar la otra orilla del lago.

Unas risas lejanas hicieron que volteara hacia donde unos instantes atrás había estado Caleb. Una pareja sonreía mientras caminaban tomados de la mano. Loki los observó por un momento y después volteó hacia donde supuso que se dirigían.

Comenzó a caminar a zancadas hacia el establecimiento llamado restaurante.

* * *

El despertador sonó y Caleb se levantó con el tiempo justo para llegar a su cita con Katrina. Bajó de su departamento y se subió a su coche. Durante todo el camino estuvo diseñando una historia falsa por si Katrina le llegaba a preguntar sobre Loki.

Estacionó su coche en el hueco que ocupaba el viejo corolla y salió del auto. Decidió que antes de entrar a su departamento fumaría un cigarrillo. Se recargó en el cofre de su auto y se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios. Levantó la cara aun con el cigarro en la boca y vio que Katrina se dirigía hacia él. Traía unas bolsas con algo que parecía ser comida. Caleb movió la mano para saludarla y Katrina en un principio sonrió, pero su expresión cambio por una de desagrado inmediatamente.

Caleb sabía que a Katrina le disgustaba que fumara antes de salir con ella.

-¡Hola, cariño!

Caleb sonrió y después exhalo el humo del cigarrillo. Katrina arrugó la nariz y se detuvo a algunos pasos de distancia de él.

-Sabes que no me gusta el olor, Cal.

Molesto, Caleb tiró el cigarro que acababa de prender a la calle. Volteó a ver de nuevo a Katrina e hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada. En ningún momento reparó en que Katrina no se dirigía a él con la alegría acostumbrada.

-¿Podemos entrar? Está haciendo frio.

Katrina suspiró y cruzó la calle para subir las escaleras a su departamento. Caleb la siguió y ambos se detuvieron en la puerta. Crono saltó por la ventana y maulló alegremente como si no hubiera visto a Katrina en mucho tiempo. Caleb le lanzó una mirada despectiva a Crono, nunca le habían gustado los animales y él era uno de los principales motivos por los que casi no visitaba el departamento de Katrina.

Katrina dejó las bolsas a un lado de la puerta y de paso le acaricio la oreja. Al enderezarse para buscar las llaves en su bolsa, Caleb la tomó por sorpresa, la abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso que él habría considerado tierno, pero que Katrina sintió de otra manera.

Katrina se sorprendió al descubrir que el beso había despertado una sensación diferente a la acostumbrada. No había sentido ese agradable calor que la invadía cuando Caleb la besaba. Se había sentido incomoda y trató de apartarse lo más rápido posible. Esta vez Caleb sintió que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Pasa algo, Kat?

Katrina lo miró un instante, escuchó que Crono maulló detrás de ellos y trato de sonreír lo más sinceramente posible.

-Será mejor que entremos, Cal.

Katrina abrió la puerta de su departamento y ambos, junto con Crono, entraron. Caleb se desplomó en el sillón que se ubicaba frente a la televisión y volteó a ver a Katrina que había ido a la cocina a dejar las bolsas que traía. Después de unos minutos volvió a salir de la cocina con un plato lleno de pequeños dulces de color café.

Caleb sonrió maravillado al ver los dulces. Katrina sabía que esos eran sus favoritos.

-Los encontré camino a casa-dijo Katrina mientras los ponía frente a Caleb y este tomó uno y se lo llevó a la boca. Sin dejar de sonreír, volteó a ver a Katrina y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque un poco apagada.

_A pesar de todo en algunas situaciones sigue siendo un niño_ se dijo a sí misma mientras observaba a Caleb que devoraba otro dulce, si se lo proponía acabaría con el plato en un instante.

-Y bien ¿de qué querías hablar?-dijo Caleb mientras tomaba otro dulce. Katrina salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Caleb. No sabía cómo empezar la conversación.

Horas antes había tomado una decisión: hablaría con Caleb y dejaría su relación por lo sano.

Había terminado de hacer la visita del medio día y con eso su turno había terminado, tendría la tarde para cuestionarse sobre si lo que estaba haciendo era porque de verdad ya no sentía lo mismo por él o si lo estaba haciendo por un paciente que en su vida volvería a ver. La cabeza había comenzado a dolerle y también se había quedado dormida un rato, pero el sueño no había sido placentero.

Al despertarse seguía con la misma decisión. Y al encontrar a Caleb frente a su casa fumando la había confirmado.

Todavía sentía algo por Caleb, pero ya no era lo mismo. Era necesario terminar las cosas antes de que todo terminara peor.

Katrina suspiró, desvió la mirada unos instantes y se topó con Crono, que la miraba fijamente como si la animara a decir las cosas.

-Quiero terminar nuestra relación-dijo rápidamente, como si las palabras le quemaran la boca al pronunciarlas.

Caleb detuvo su mano en el transcurso para tomar otro dulce y la dejó suspendida en el aire. _Así que de esto se trataba_ pensó y lo primero que sintió fue que había estado elaborando una mentira para un tema que, afortunadamente, no sería tocado.

-¿Cómo dices?

Katrina sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero hizo esfuerzos por contenerlas. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de hablar lo más serenamente posible.

-Así es Caleb, las cosas ya no son como antes y prefiero dejarlo así antes de que algo más pase.

Katrina quería explicar todo; quería explicarle que él nunca se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad, que ella últimamente ya no sentía lo mismo…infinidad de cosas que prefirió no decir nada, al menos por el momento.

Caleb se puso aun más serio. No sabía qué decir o qué pensar. El había estado seguro de que las cosas con Katrina marchaban adecuadamente. Pero bueno, algo tenía que haber sospechado inconscientemente para haber alejado a un paciente sin tomar en cuenta su estado de salud.

-Lo sabía-dijo Caleb venenosamente. Katrina lo miró sorprendida- todo es por aquel estúpido paciente, ¿verdad?

Katrina no sabía a qué se refería Caleb. Bueno, sabía a qué paciente se refería, pero no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Caleb se levantó del sillón abruptamente haciendo que Crono diera un ligero brinco. Katrina lo siguió con la mirada, ella esperaba una reacción diferente, cualquiera, pero no esa.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No finjas, sabía que había algo entre ustedes, Katrina, la manera en que lo mirabas… -Caleb dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Katrina, que seguía sin saber que estaba pasando- …de nada sirvió que lo alejara-murmuró amargamente.

Katrina abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida. Ya no importaba si era acerca de ella o no, Caleb había hecho escenas de celos en ciertas ocasiones pero ninguna había llegado a este extremo. Hacer que un paciente abandonara el hospital sin una razón válida era algo que tenía que tratarse con sumo cuidado.

-¿A qué te refieres con alejarlo?

Caleb palideció. Había hablado de más otra vez cegado por sus celos. Se lo reprochó a si mismo antes de voltear y enfrentar a Katrina. Toda su historia que había inventado como apoyo ahora le era totalmente inútil. Así que no le quedaba otra que hablar con la verdad.

O una verdad a medias, si la situación se lo permitía.

-Tú lo obligaste a que firmara su alta, ¿verdad?-dijo Katrina antes de que Caleb pudiera decir algo. Su voz había temblado un poco al hablar, no podía creer que Caleb hubiera hecho algo así. Él la miraba fijamente pero no pudo contradecir lo que ella había dicho.

-Él quería irse, ¿no es así? Yo solo lo ayudé.

-No creo que ese haya sido tu motivo, Caleb, esto es algo muy serio, no solo se trata de mí…- dijo Katrina levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la puerta ahogando todo lo que podría gritarle en ese momento, respiró y continuó -lo siento, no puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así.

Esta vez no pudo detener las lágrimas, Caleb la había decepcionado. Ella esperaba que él dijera algo diferente, sabía que Caleb no era alguien caracterizado por rogar, pero esperaba más esa reacción que la que estaba teniendo ahorita. Era creíble que estuviera celoso de un paciente, pero llegar a ese extremo era imperdonable. Abrió la puerta de su departamento y Caleb se acercó lentamente, como si temiera que ella huyera si se acercaba demasiado. Ella desvió la mirada hacia Crono buscando alguna excusa para no mirarlo a los ojos.

-No entiendes, Kat…

-No tengo que entender nada, Caleb-le interrumpió sin mirarlo- yo…no quiero verte.

Escuchó cómo Caleb gruñía algo que no logró entender. Cerró los ojos y sintió que las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. De repente todo se quedo en silencio.

Cuando abrió los ojos Caleb ya se había ido.

* * *

Loki entró en el establecimiento y una vez más todos voltearon a verlo. Sus ojos verdes fulminaron uno por uno a los que lo miraban y llegó a la conclusión de que, para llegar a puente antiguo tenía que conseguirse un atuendo más midgardiano.

El lugar le era extraño. Estaba lleno de pequeñas mesas distribuidas de manera que los ocupantes de cada una se daban la espalda, como si buscaran aislarse. Al fondo se encontraban algunas sillas en hilera frente a una especie de mesa larga donde se ubicaba una mujer detrás.

Loki caminó hasta ella, quien lo miraba de manera extraña.

-¿Qué va a pedir?-le dijo no muy amablemente. Loki la miró confundido. Volteó hacia las mesas y vio que sus ocupantes tenían frente a ellos comida. Un hombre que se encontraba sentado a la barra junto a él estaba tomando una bebida que no conocía pero el aroma que alcanzaba a percibir le pareció agradable.

-Eso-dijo Loki señalando el café. La mesera lo vio otra vez de pies a cabeza y dio media vuelta para ir por el café. Loki se sentó en la barra. El hombre del café lo miro, levantó la taza y le sonrió a modo de saludo.

-¿Dónde estamos?-le dijo al hombre de manera amable, tenía que intentar una nueva táctica. Intimidar a los humanos no le había resultado favorable.

-En un restaurante-le contestó indiferentemente y le dio otro sorbo a su café.

-¿_Dónde _estamos?- volvió a repetir.

-Eh…¿Ottawa?-dijo el hombre no muy seguro de saber si a eso se refería con _Dónde_.

Así que seguía en Ottawa.

-¿Dónde está el…hospital?

-Cerca de aquí-comenzó a decir el hombre- sigue la carretera hasta la…

Pero Loki se levantó en ese momento y salió del restaurante sin decir más. Encontraría el hospital y haría pagar a Caleb Nicholls antes de continuar su camino a Puente antiguo. Llegó a la carretera y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que había visto a Caleb alejarse.

Regresar al hospital también significaba encontrar a Whitelock.

¿Por qué pensaba tanto en ella? Se reprendió a sí mismo. Daba igual qué humano le ayudara en sus planes, pero de alguna manera sentía que ella podía ayudarle mucho más.

Algo le intrigaba acerca de ella. Algo que tenía que averiguar…

Prefirió ignorar sus pensamientos en ese momento y siguió caminando por la orilla de la carretera con un rumbo aparentemente fijo.

* * *

Hola, mis estimados lectores!

Gracias otra vez por seguir esta historia, espero este capítulo sea de su agrado.

También agradezco infinitamente sus reviews, sus alerts y sus favs. :3

Bueno... Katrina se armó de valor y se alejó de Caleb...o bueno al menos eso parece jeje.

¿Llegará Loki al hospital?

Jajaja, esto parece más un comercial para el siguiente capítulo xD

Hasta la próxima! :D

~Aloine.


	11. Miedo

La noche cayó sobre Ottawa y Loki aun no llegaba al hospital. Se negaba a aceptarlo, pero estaba perdido. Unos truenos sonaron a lo lejos y maldijo su suerte. Herido, desterrado en un planeta extraño, solo y ahora sin un refugio donde pasar la noche. Se maldijo de nuevo. Maldijo al inútil humano que era Caleb por haberlo engañado…se maldijo una vez más por creerle.

Loki estaba furioso. Desde que había salido de aquel _restaurante_ había caminado sin parar y no había encontrado el hospital. Aquel hombre al que había preguntado aseguró que no estaba lejos, pero al parecer el concepto de 'cerca y lejos' era muy diferente en Asgard y en Midgard.

El haberse negado a pedir información a otro humano después de la mala orientación que tenía el hombre en el restaurante lo había llevado a esta situación.

Continuó caminando y con cada paso que daba su ira aumentaba. Tampoco ayudó que todas las personas que caminaban cerca de él lo miraran, incluso algunas se burlaron sobre su apariencia. Más adelante decidió quitarse parte de su atuendo y quedó solo con la delgada camisa que traía por debajo de toda su vestimenta y con su pantalón.

Aunque no lo supiera llegó al parque donde unas noches atrás había llegado con su hermano después de su juicio. Localizó una banca y se sentó en ella. Otra vez había actuado impulsivamente y ahora estaba perdido. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? En vez de tranquilizarse la ira lo fue invadiendo cada vez más.

Tenía que actuar rápido. La ciudad estaba oscura y poco a poco iban disminuyendo las personas que transitaban por sus calles. Los truenos cada vez se escuchaban mas cerca. Una ráfaga de aire frio lo envolvió causando que volviera a ponerse toda su ropa encima. Mientras se acomodaba su capa metió la mano dentro de uno de los bolsillitos que tenía.

Su emblema había desaparecido.

Loki palideció por un instante. En sus ojos verde esmeralda se asomó una sensación extraña que fue sustituido por ira en un instante. Buscó de nuevo por todos los bolsillos que tenía y comprobó que no estaba. Ahora había perdido su último objeto de valor que conservaba en Midgard y la ira terminó de envolverlo. Miró a su alrededor. El parque estaba totalmente a oscuras y los establecimientos que estaban detrás de él poco a poco iban apagando sus luces.

Una gota de agua cayó sobre su cabeza. Loki levantó la vista y gruñó algo hacia las nubes. Ahora era urgente buscar un refugio.

Se levantó de la banca y comenzó a caminar otra vez sin rumbo. Decidió que por el momento encontrar un lugar sencillo dónde pasar la noche era lo más adecuado. La lluvia aumentaba con cada paso que daba y sus ropas se volvían más pesadas a medida que se mojaban.

Poco a poco el frio fue subiendo por su cuerpo hasta que lo envolvió por completo y provocó que sus costillas fracturadas comenzaran a dolerle. _Maldito gigante de hielo, ni siquiera aguantas el frio de este inmundo planeta_ se dijo a si mismo frustrado y se volvió a quitar parte de su vestimenta para disminuir la presión y la humedad sobre sus costillas. La lluvia seguía aumentando y parecía llevarse las esperanzas de Loki de encontrar el hospital mientras apagaba su sed de venganza contra Caleb. Pero su frustración y su enojo se mantenían igual.

Después de caminar un rato divisó a lo lejos un grupo de personas que se encontraban recargados en un auto. Prefirió no acercarse, pero en cuanto lo vieron comenzaron a ofenderle y a burlarse de su apariencia. Loki pasó frente a ellos y los miró. Les sonrió maliciosamente, como provocándolos, mientras continuaba su camino. Los hombres lo observaron brevemente y él dejó de ponerles atención, fijando de nuevo su mirada en la calle que estaba frente a él.

El golpe que recibió en su costado lo dejó sin aire.

El dolor empezó a irradiar desde sus costillas y le impidió respirar. Las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas con su atacante detrás de él. Escuchó sus carcajadas mientras le daba una patada en el otro costado.

Pero Loki reaccionó rápidamente y jaló su pierna haciendo que cayera al piso. Sorprendido, el muchacho miró a Loki, quien estaba haciendo caso omiso del dolor que sentía y ahora estaba dispuesto a atacarlo.

-No sabes…con quién…te estás metiendo, humano-le dijo jadeando mientras se acercaba a él. Ágilmente inmovilizó al muchacho y amenazó con romperle la muñeca. El muchacho profirió un grito y sus compañeros prefirieron no acercarse, acobardados por la escena.

-Dime dónde puedo conseguir…refugio-demandó Loki y torció un poco la muñeca del chico.

-N-no sé-aulló aterrado mientras miraba su muñeca con la esperanza de que no se la fracturara, después miro a Loki y sus facciones afiladas y sus ojos verde intenso terminaron de atemorizarlo. Loki lo miró fijamente mientras se acercaba a su cara de manera amenazadora.

Otra punzada de dolor hizo que no continuara con su ataque. Soltó al chico de manera brusca y éste inmediatamente se alejó de él frotándose la muñeca. Sus demás compañeros lo siguieron. Loki miró hacia su costado en busca de sangre pero no encontró nada. Dedujo que otra costilla se había fracturado puesto que, habiendo pasado el efecto de la adrenalina, el dolor se había vuelto igual de intenso que la noche que había llegado a la tierra.

Se levantó de la calle y caminó apoyándose de la pared. Respiraba con dificultad mientras que su otra mano no abandonaba el costado fracturado. Levantó la vista y se encontró que era un callejón sin salida. La lluvia no dejaba de caer y ahora su cabello, que siempre iba peinado perfectamente hacia atrás, caía por su cara y se le pegaba en sus facciones por el efecto de la lluvia.

Notó que en el fondo del callejón se formaba, por el diseño de los edificios que colindaban, una pequeña saliente que podría servirle para protegerse de la lluvia. Caminó dificultosamente hasta ahí y se recargó en la pared. Se deslizó lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el piso y observó de nuevo sus alrededores.

El frio y el cansancio estaban cobrando su factura, pero quedarse dormido en ese lugar a la intemperie no era seguro.

-Gracias, inútil _padre_, por tu grandiosa idea de dejarme aquí en este horrible reino-dijo en voz alta y mirando a las nubes. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo pasó en esa posición mirando al cielo desde su improvisado refugio, pero la ira fue disminuyendo y fue sustituida por una mezcla de sentimientos.

Tristeza, desesperación, frustración, abandono..._miedo._

Aunque a Loki le era familiar el sentimiento, jamás lo había sentido por su cuenta. Estaba acostumbrado a que muchos asgardianos le temieran por sus habilidades como hechicero, pero él jamás había tenido por qué sentir miedo. Solo estaba acostumbrado a sentir el rechazo que ese miedo generaba hacia él.

Pero a pesar de todo, siempre había estado seguro de sí mismo, incluso frente a Thanos al momento de hacer un pacto con él. Ahora era diferente, estaba despojado de todas sus habilidades: ya no era el mismo. Ya no era el asgardiano que había descubierto que era el monstruo que aterraba a los niños por las noches. Ese ser se había esfumado. Ahora no era ni una décima parte de lo que había sido.

Ahora era simplemente un humano. Y como humano sentía miedo.

Sin darse cuenta se había aferrado a su emblema desde que Odín se lo había regalado. El haberlo perdido en Midgard había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Había perdido el último objeto que le recordaba quién era.

Miró sus ropas empapadas y ni así encontró algún residuo de quien había sido. Si en este momento se mirara al espejo tampoco sería capaz de reconocerse. Odió la situación en la que estaba, odió a Odín por haberlo desterrado, odió a Thor por estar siempre al pendiente de él… se odió a sí mismo por no ser nadie.

La lluvia disminuyó un poco, pero el remolino de emociones que sentía parecía no detenerse. El frio comenzó a convertirse en una sensación extraña, más no desconocida. Comenzó a tener escalofríos y supuso que más tarde tendría fiebre.

El tiempo pasó y Loki seguía tratando de despejar su mente. Conforme la lluvia iba disminuyendo, su mente se iba calmando y todo fue sustituido por cansancio tanto físico como mental. Había sido una noche difícil.

La lluvia se mantuvo ligera pero constante durante mucho tiempo y la fiebre de Loki comenzaba a establecerse. Estaba helado hasta los huesos y tiritaba. Su ropa empapada no era la mejor protección que podía tener en estos momentos.

Tiempo después, la lluvia se detuvo y la fiebre aumentó más. Loki se sentía débil y hacía todo el esfuerzo posible por no quedarse dormido. Alcanzó a escuchar a lo lejos que la gente pasaba por la calle que se encontraba al otro extremo del callejón y parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia. Loki prefirió que fuera así en estos momentos, ya que no estaba lo suficientemente bien como para soportar otra pelea con otro humano.

Estiró lentamente las piernas pues había estado toda la noche con ellas flexionadas y habían comenzado a dolerle. El cabello había comenzado a secársele y con la mano que tenía libre, puesto que la otra en ningún momento había abandonado su costado, comenzó a peinarlo toscamente para atrás.

Las nubes se despejaron un poco dejando que unos tímidos rayos de sol cayeran frente a Loki. Intentó incorporarse pero la fiebre y el dolor se lo impidieron. Se sentía débil y no dudaba que no tardaría en desmayarse. La noche y la lluvia habían exigido demasiado de él y sentía desvanecerse.

Escucho unos pasos cerca de él, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para voltear hacia donde provenía el sonido. Una silueta, que la fiebre lo hizo ver borrosa, se paró frente a él y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

Sobre su pecho, un par de esmeraldas verdes y pequeñas brillaron con los leves rayos de luz. Loki levantó la vista y gruñó algo.

Katrina Whitelock estaba frente a él y traía su emblema colgado del cuello.

Sin saber exactamente si era por la visión de su emblema o de Whitelock frente a él, una extraña sensación de tranquilidad lo invadió y se desplomó, entregándose al sueño y a los delirios que ocasiona la fiebre.

* * *

Hola, queridos lectores!

Disculpen si tardó un poco más la actualización, pero entre que ya regresé a clases (pero cómo, si acababa de salir de vacaciones?) y que tuve gripa mi semana se basó prácticamente en mis prácticas clínicas y en dormir xD

Este cap fue puro Loki, espero les guste.

¿Cómo llegó Whitelock a donde estaba Loki?

Gracias por sus reviews, alerts y favs, bienvenidos nuevos lectores y gracias a los que siguen esta historia desde que subí el primer capítulo :D

Espero no tardarme tanto para la próxima actualización. :D

...Por cierto... si hay algún fan de Avatar: The Last Airbender, se puede dar una vuelta por mi nuevo fic que estoy empezando, pueden checarlo en mi perfil. :D

~Aloine.


	12. Crono

-_¿Acaso estás loca?_

-Alice, no podía hacer otra cosa-dijo Katrina un tanto frustrada ante el tono de voz de Alice por el teléfono. Se llevó una mano a la cara mientras caminaba en círculos frente a la ventana que a veces usaba Crono para escapar un rato.

Detrás de ella estaba su sillón de tres plazas de color gris y Loki yacía sobre él tapado hasta el cuello con una cobija de color rojo intenso. Dormía profundamente y Crono lo observaba desde el sillón que estaba a un lado. Movía la cola lentamente y, a pesar de la presencia de aquél extraño, se mostraba tranquilo, cosa que había llamado la atención de su dueña.

Alice siguió regañando a Katrina por el teléfono pero ésta dejó de prestarle atención por un instante. Se acercó lentamente al sillón, se acomodó el teléfono entre el hombro y su oreja y descubrió un poco el hombro de Loki para retirar el termómetro.

_Al menos la fiebre ha disminuido _pensó mientras guardaba el termómetro. Observó por un instante a su paciente y recordó que seguía al teléfono con Alice.

-_Kat, ¿por lo menos estás haciéndome caso?_

_-_Eh…sí, Alice, te escucho.

-¡_No me has respondido en qué diablos estabas pensando al llevarlo a tu casa!_-dijo Alice notablemente frustrada.

-Insisto, Alice, no podía hacer otra cosa…en el hospital no lo iban a aceptar de nuevo porque había firmado su alta voluntaria…

-_¿Y eso justifica que metas a un extraño a tu departamento?-_Katrina se quedó seria por instante, Alice tenía razón-_Además ¿Qué va a decir Caleb respecto a esto?_

_-_¡Caleb es el principal culpable de que este hombre se encuentre así!-gritó Katrina sin pensarlo dos veces. También se sentía culpable de la situación.

-_¿De qué hablas?_

-Ven a mi casa, Alice, aquí podremos hablar con más calma.

Alice colgó y Katrina regresó su teléfono a su lugar. Se acercó a Crono y lo levantó del sillón suavemente para poder sentarse. Crono maulló y ella lo acomodó en sus piernas. Ambos miraron al hombre que dormía en el sillón como si no tuviera preocupaciones. Katrina acarició de manera inconsciente a Crono detrás de las orejas, el acto se había vuelto mero reflejo. El departamento se sumió en el silencio durante unos instantes. Katrina se relajó e inmediatamente comenzó a sentir el dolor en su cuerpo por el esfuerzo que había realizado previamente.

Solo se escuchaba la respiración lenta y profunda de Loki cuando Katrina se quedó dormida en el sillón.

* * *

_-No tengo que entender nada, Caleb-_le interrumpió sin mirarlo-_ yo…no quiero verte._

Katrina había cerrado los ojos para contener las lágrimas, no podía permitir que Caleb la viera en ese estado. No le daría el privilegio de verla llorar. Respiró profundo y volvió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con su departamento completamente vacío. Le costó unos instantes darse cuenta de que Caleb se había ido del departamento sin decir nada.

Se había ido de su vida así de fácil.

Cerró la puerta y, al soltar el pomo, notó que su mano le dolía; tal vez estaba agarrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Caminó arrastrando los pies hasta el sillón donde había estado sentada previamente y se desplomó en él al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

A pesar de todo no se sentía mal. Una sensación de tranquilidad se estaba apoderando de ella lentamente.

En algún momento se había quedado dormida y cuando abrió los ojos en un sobresalto por un trueno, desconoció por un instante dónde se encontraba. Crono la miraba fijamente desde el sillón, desde cachorro tenía esa costumbre. Miró su reloj con los ojos entrecerrados: era cerca de la media noche y otra vez estaba lloviendo.

Se dirigió a su habitación de manera automática y se dejó caer en su cama. Al poco tiempo volvió a quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

Crono hacía honor a su nombre y despertaba a Katrina de manera puntual. Eso le había ayudado en incontables ocasiones, pero había aprendido a odiar al gato en sus días de descanso.

Al levantarse para alimentar al felino no se sentía diferente, pero al entrar en la sala y ver que aun estaba el plato con un par de dulces color café, regresó a su mente lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no estaba triste, estaba tranquila. Se sentía como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Simplemente se sentía _bien._

Se acercó a tomar el plato y regresó con él a la cocina donde tiró los caramelos a la basura.

Continuó con su rutina de alimentar a Crono y regresó a su cama con la esperanza de dormir un par de horas más, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Después de dar un par de vueltas sobre la cama, se desesperó y prefirió salir a dar una caminata. Hacía frio y todavía se observaban los charcos en la calle que había dejado la lluvia de la noche anterior, pero prefería salir y dar la vuelta con la esperanza que el clima fresco despejara un poco su mente.

Tomó un baño y después se abrigó bien para salir a la ciudad que no tardaba en amanecer. Observó su reloj antes de salir y decidió que la caminata terminaría en el taller donde recogería su coche. Calculó que llegaría cerca del momento en el que abrían.

Tomó su bolso y buscó su cartera, pero lo primero que sacó fue la placa que tenía grabada la serpiente, la observó por unos instantes y después la dejó sobre la mesa sin darle mayor importancia. Se calzó sus botas y salió de su hogar. Al cerrar la puerta decidió que primero pasaría por un café. Un día normal en la vida de Katrina Whitelock no podía comenzar sin un buen café.

Poco sabía ella que ese día no tenía pinta de ser normal.

Para su sorpresa, Crono decidió acompañarla. Ella no lo había visto hasta que dio media vuelta para bajar las escaleras. El gato estaba sentado frente a ella y movía la cola lentamente, esperando pacientemente a su dueña.

-¿Vas a venir?-le dijo sonriendo como si esperara una respuesta. El felino se limitó a observarla.

Katrina pasó a un lado de él y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Crono la siguió un instante después.

La ciudad de Ottawa todavía se encontraba a oscuras cuando Katrina salió de su departamento, pero a pesar de estar nublado, se veían a lo lejos unos destellos del amanecer que insistía en colarse a través de las densas nubes que había dejado la tormenta.

Katrina Whitelock caminó tranquilamente con Crono a su lado durante un buen tramo. Con cada paso que daba, la ciudad iba despertando lentamente. Los establecimientos que iba dejando atrás iban abriendo sus puertas, dispuestos a iniciar un nuevo día.

El abrigo negro y largo que traía ondulaba ligeramente detrás de ella mientras caminaba hasta que, debido al frío, decidió cerrarlo por completo. Crono le seguía el paso y Katrina volteaba de vez en cuando para comprobar que siguiera junto a ella.

Llegó a la entrada del café y ordenó a Crono que se quedara quieto a un lado de la puerta. No estaba segura de que el felino obedeciera. Lo más probable, pensó, era que intentara entrar detrás de ella al café, pero para su sorpresa Crono se quedó quieto junto a la puerta.

_Vaya, ¿ahora qué le picó?_ Pensó mientras abría la puerta. Definitivamente ese día Crono se estaba comportando de manera extraña.

Katrina tardó un poco en ordenar, ya que el lugar estaba lleno de personas que, como ella, no podían empezar el día sin una buena taza de ese brebaje que llamaban café. Volteaba de vez en cuando hacia la puerta y le sorprendía encontrar a su mascota justo en el lugar que la había dejado.

Observó a una chica que se acercó a hacerle cariños. Crono se dejó acariciar al mismo tiempo que la chica sonreía.

_Definitivamente algo pasa con ese bicho _se dijo Katrina mientras la chica le decía _adiós_ y movía la mano para despedirse del gato, quien simplemente la miraba fijamente, como si se tratara de una estatua. _Ese gato no permite que nadie, aparte de mí, lo toque._

Se encogió de hombros y pidió su café olvidando por un pequeño instante la extraña actitud que tenía su gato esa mañana.

Dio un sorbo al café que aun estaba humeante y se dirigió a la puerta. Crono la observó mientras salía y comenzó a caminar detrás de ella sin necesidad de que Katrina le hiciera alguna seña.

Katrina caminó lentamente mientras disfrutaba su café. Faltaban dos cuadras para llegar al taller donde estaba su auto y aun faltaba un poco para que abrieran.

-Iremos un rato al parque, Crono, tal vez atrapes algún…-dijo Katrina mientras volteaba para ver a su gato pero no terminó la frase por que alcanzó a ver cómo se metía en el callejón que habían pasado previamente.

Fastidiada decidió seguirlo, conociendo al bicho, tal vez no tardaría en meterse en líos. Varias veces había regresado a casa con sangre en las patas y no quería que esta fuera una de esas ocasiones. Dio un sorbo más al café y regresó hacia el callejón.

Se detuvo bruscamente en la entrada. Al fondo se observaba la silueta de un hombre sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las piernas estiradas. Crono estaba junto a él como si se tratara de un viejo amigo.

-Crono…-llamó Katrina desde el otro lado del callejón y el hombre pareció moverse un poco. Katrina dio dos pasos de manera cautelosa hacia el desconocido e inmediatamente lo reconoció.

Era el paciente que Caleb había sacado del hospital cegado por sus celos.

-¡Oye! ¿Te encuentras bien?-gritó Katrina pero no obtuvo respuesta. Observó a Crono que seguía sentado a un lado de Loki y este parecía no darse cuenta.

Katrina comenzó a caminar hacia él. Sus pasos resonaban por el callejón. Se paró frente a él y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

Loki la observó un breve instante, después bajó la mirada y se desmayó sin pronunciar una palabra.

-No, no…espera-dijo Katrina y dejó el café en el piso a un lado de ella. Se acercó aun más a Loki y notó que sus ropas estaban empapadas. Inmediatamente puso una mano sobre su frente, estaba ardiendo por la fiebre. Katrina miró a Crono sorprendida y por un instante no supo qué hacer. Pensó amargamente en Caleb y se horrorizó de saber que gracias a él éste paciente se encontraba ardiendo en fiebre.

Gracias a los celos que sentía por ella.

Sintió una punzada de culpa mientras continuaba con la mano sobre la frente de Loki. Tenía que hacer algo.

Inmediatamente pensó en llevarlo al hospital, pero recordó que no sería admitido puesto que el día anterior había firmado su alta voluntaria. Además ahí estaba Caleb…si había sido capaz de hacer esto, no podía dejar que se acercara de nuevo a Loki.

Crono maulló sacándola de sus pensamientos. Tenía que actuar rápido.

Miró su reloj y después miró a Crono. Se levantó rápidamente y echó a correr.

-¡Vigílalo, Crono, no tardo!-gritó como si el felino fuera capaz de comprenderle y pudiera realizar tal acción.

Crono no se movió de su lugar y esperó pacientemente a que su dueña regresara.

* * *

Katrina llegó derrapando al taller. Afortunadamente llegó justo cuando estaban abriendo. Apuró al hombre que atendía y en menos de 5 minutos se estaba subiendo a su corolla negro y manejó rápidamente hacia el callejón donde se encontraba Loki.

Estacionó el coche en la entrada del callejón y bajó apresurada. Suspiró al ver que ambos se encontraban en la misma posición en la que los había dejado. Se acercó y movió suavemente a Loki, pero este no respondió.

-Loki, por favor, tienes que ayudarme…-dijo jadeando Katrina-necesito que te levantes y me ayudes a llevarte al coche…

Loki abrió los ojos lentamente y observó fijamente a Katrina. Abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella. La fiebre hacía que sus ojos verde esmeralda se vieran completamente apagados y su piel más blanca de lo normal. Torpemente movió las piernas tratando de incorporarse.

Katrina levantó su brazo y se lo colocó por encima de los hombros para ayudarlo a levantarse. Loki se quejó débilmente del dolor que le causaba ese movimiento en sus costillas.

Torpemente ambos se pusieron de pie y, para sorpresa de Katrina, logró soportarlo durante todo el camino hacia el auto. Crono los siguió lentamente como si vigilara la situación.

Sin saber exactamente cómo, Katrina logró meterlo en el asiento delantero del coche. Abrió la puerta trasera y, como si supiera exactamente lo que Katrina estaba pensando, Crono trepó al auto de un ágil brinco.

Katrina subió al coche y arrancó mientras pensaba sorprendida en que nadie más se había acercado a ayudarle en ningún momento.

* * *

Después de unas escaleras eternas soportando el peso de Loki, Katrina entró en su departamento. Sentó a Loki en el sillón y corrió a su habitación. Abrió su cajón y sacó varias cajas de medicamentos los cuales botó en su cama. Después se dirigió al closet y comenzó a buscar algo adecuado. Sabía que tenía un par de camisas de Caleb pero dudó que uno de sus pantalones le quedara.

Siguió buscando y encontró un pijama que había usado su padre en una ocasión que había ido a visitarla. Tampoco le quedaría a la perfección, pero su padre era más cercano a la altura de Loki que lo que era Caleb.

Salió de la habitación con todo lo que había sacado y se detuvo a medio pasillo.

_¿Qué estás haciendo? _Se dijo a sí misma. En un arrebato había llevado a un extraño a su casa y ahora le estaba dando ropa de su padre y de su ex novio para que estuviera cómodo. El _extraño_ necesitaba ayuda, ya pensaría después qué hacer con él. Tal vez cuando la fiebre disminuyera…

Entró de nuevo en la sala. Dejó las cosas a un lado de él y regresó a la cocina por un vaso con agua.

Crono la observaba sentado sobre la barra de la cocina.

-¿Qué haces ahí?-le dijo Katrina frustrada-Bájate…y no me mires así, tú fuiste el que lo encontró-le recriminó al gato, como si éste pudiera entenderle.

Crono se bajó de la barra y fue a sentarse a un lado de Loki.

-Gato extraño-le dijo y se acercó de nuevo a Loki, quien al parecer seguía inconsciente. Le tocó el brazo y lo movió con un poco de fuerza. Loki volvió a abrir los ojos y la miró un instante.

-Abre la boca-le ordenó y le metió una pastilla. Le acercó el vaso con agua a los labios y esperó a que diera algunos tragos. Después volvió a dejar el vaso en la mesita de centro y volvió a mirar a Loki, quien al parecer otra vez estaba entregándose al sueño.

Lentamente le quitó la mayor parte de sus ropas al notar que estaban empapadas. Tocó la delgada camisa que tenía hasta abajo y al notar que también estaba húmeda, respiró profundo y se la quitó.

Como temía, el vendaje también estaba empapado.

Se lo quitó lentamente y palpó el costado que recordaba que tenía las fracturas. Su cara hizo una mueca al notar que tenía una tercera costilla fracturada.

Torpemente le deslizó la camisa que era de Caleb por la cabeza y se la acomodó lentamente.

Quitarle el pantalón no iba a ser sencillo.

Lentamente lo recostó sobre el sillón y comenzó a desabrocharle los múltiples botones y cierres que tenía el pantalón. Pensó en lo extraña que era su vestimenta mientras terminaba de quitárselo.

Katrina había asistido a varios pacientes para vestirse cuando las enfermeras no estaban disponibles, pero era la primera vez que hacía todo por su cuenta con un paciente inconsciente. Le deslizó torpemente el pantalón del pijama y lo dejó recostado sobre el sillón.

Lo miró preocupada por un instante y corrió de nuevo a su habitación. Regresó después de unos instantes con una cobija roja que colocó sobre él y la acomodó tapándolo hasta el cuello. Se quedó frente a él por unos instantes pensando en qué iba a hacer en cuanto despertara.

_No sé qué estás haciendo, Kat _se dijo a si misma_ solo espero que las cosas no salgan mal._

Se rascó la cabeza y se acercó a una mesita para tomar el teléfono de su casa.

-¿Alice?-dijo con voz algo temblorosa en cuanto se escuchó una voz del otro lado de la línea-Necesito que me ayudes.

* * *

¡Hola, queridos lectores!

Vaya, este capítulo ha sido el más largo hasta ahorita, como siempre, espero sea de su agrado y lo disfruten como yo disfruté escribiéndolo :3

Bueno, ya sabemos cómo es que Katrina encontró a Loki...Ese Crono es muy inteligente...o tal vez esconda algo...

Una vez más, gracias por sus reviews, alerts y favs...me animan a continuar escribiendo y a actualizar con frecuencia :D

Ahora Loki terminó en casa de Katrina en muy mal estado... habrá que ver qué sucede cuando despierte...

Mmm...Kat vio a Loki sin ropa...tal vez la envidie un poquito jeje

~Aloine


	13. Frágil

Cuando Loki abrió los ojos, lo primero con lo que se topó su mirada fue un par de ojos grandes y azules que lo observaban fijamente desde el respaldo del sillón donde se encontraba acostado. No sabía dónde se encontraba y le sorprendió ver a esa creatura tan extraña.

Crono movió la cola y continuó observándolo. Loki lo ignoró y sacó los brazos de la cobija que lo cubría e intentó apoyarse para levantarse del sillón y analizar el lugar donde estaba.

–Si yo fuera tú, no intentaría levantarme…–dijo Katrina Whitelock sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Estaba sentada en el sillón que estaba a un lado, las piernas cruzadas sobre éste y el libro recargado en ellas. A pesar de tener el cabello recogido, algunos mechones caían por su cara –no traes vendajes y te acabas de fracturar otra costilla.

Loki la miró sorprendido por un instante, ella no separó la mirada del libro. ¿Otra costilla fracturada? Probablemente a eso se debía el dolor que lo había despertado. No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior salvo que fue golpeado por un humano en un intento de atacarlo. Después recordaba haber caminado hasta que encontró un improvisado refugio y esperó a que la lluvia pasara. Whitelock lo había encontrado y…

-Whitelock-dijo fríamente ante la indiferencia con la que se atrevía a tratarlo-¿A dónde me has traído?

Katrina suspiró y cerró el libro, lo dejó sobre la mesita de centro junto a su taza de café y volteó a ver a Loki.

–Estás en mi casa–dijo mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Loki se quedó en silencio por un instante. A pesar de que las cosas no habían salido de acuerdo a su plan, se había topado con Whitelock. Ella lo había ayudado en sus (aunque le costara admitirlo) momentos de debilidad y ahora se encontraba en su casa. Probablemente podría retomar su plan inicial.

Pero por el momento lo que le urgía era descansar.

Estaba más débil que cuando había llegado a Midgard, recordaba haber tenido fiebre la noche anterior y ahora su cuerpo estaba cobrando la factura del esfuerzo y la lluvia. Notó un poco más de dificultad al respirar y supuso que era por la costilla fracturada. Whitelock lo miraba pacientemente mientras él analizaba la situación. Huyendo a su mirada que de alguna manera le resultó incómoda, giró la cabeza y volvió a toparse con los ojos enormes y azules de Crono.

–Fuera de aquí, insignificante creatura.

–Esa _insignificante creatura_, como la llamas, fue quien te encontró, deberías de estarle agradecido–le dijo Katrina en un tono suave.

Loki volvió a mirarla. ¿Por qué se estaba portando tan amable con él? ¿Por qué lo estaba ayudando? La última vez que habían hablado, él no había sido muy educado con ella. Incluso, pensó, la había espantado y ahora ella se comportaba como si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

No estaba familiarizado con la idea de que alguien se preocupara por él y eso lo hacía sentir incómodo. Katrina Whitelock seguía tratándolo de una manera que no merecía.

Sacudiendo las ideas que empezaban a arremolinarse en su cabeza fijó la mirada en el techo, evitando la mirada de ambos seres.

–¿Qué es?

–¿Crono? ¿Un gato? –dijo Katrina confundida, no sabía si a eso se refería con la pregunta.

–No tenemos _gatos_ en Asgard.

Katrina ahogó una risita. A pesar de todo seguía pensando que venía de otro planeta que existe solo en la mitología nórdica. Continuó mirando a Loki, quien se rehusaba a mirarla a ella. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras lo observaba. El poco color que tenía cuando lo había conocido ya había regresado a su piel y sus ojos verde esmeralda ya no se veían vacios. La fiebre había disminuido y otra vez estaba sorprendida de su rápida recuperación. Aunque las fracturas no dejaban de preocuparle.

Tal vez eran ideas suyas, pero se estaba comportando un poco más amable que en el hospital.

Por un breve segundo, una sombra se apoderó de la mirada de Katrina. Gracias a ella Loki se encontraba en esa situación, así que lo menos que podía hacer era cuidarlo y ayudarle en lo que fuera necesario.

Incluso le ayudaría si quisiera hacer algo contra Caleb.

Ignorando esos pensamientos por el momento, se levantó del sillón y se paró frente a él. Se inclinó y se interpuso entre su mirada y el techo.

–Pues en Asgard son muy extraños , pero puedo prestarte a Crono para que conozcas mejor a los gatos, le caes bien.

Sin previo aviso, colocó su mano sobre la frente de Loki, quien dio un ligero brinco ante tal atrevimiento. Sintió la mano tibia de Katrina sobre su frente y, aunque lo negara en ese momento, la sensación le fue agradable.

–¿Siempre estás así de frío? –le dijo sonriendo–bueno, al menos ya no tienes fiebre, que es lo que importa. Necesitaba que estuvieras despierto…necesito ir a comprar vendas, no te levantes del sillón, no tardo.

Katrina quitó la mano de su frente y se dirigió a la puerta. Tomó las llaves de una mesita que estaba a un lado junto con su cartera y abrió la puerta.

–No se te ocurra hacer nada–le dijo autoritativamente mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo y salió dejando a Loki junto con Crono dentro de su departamento.

Loki se quedó quieto un instante, no entendía la actitud de Katrina Whitelock. Primero le había permitido el acceso a su casa y ahora lo dejaba en ella como si él también la habitara o fuera un conocido más. Al parecer seguía sin saber con quién estaba tratando.

Un príncipe desterrado, un gigante de hielo…un dios despojado de sus poderes que no hace mucho intentó conquistar y someter a su planeta.

Estiró los brazos y se dio cuenta que no estaban cubiertos por su ropa habitual. Otra vez había sido despojado de su vestimenta y ahora traía ropa midgardiana que le resultó aun más extraña que la que traía en el hospital. La camisa tenía un estampado extraño y el pantalón a cuadros y bastante holgado le pareció horrendo. No comprendía como los humanos podían andar por ahí con semejante atuendo.

Se tocó el costado y ejerció presión sobre la tercera costilla fracturada. Acostumbrado al dolor, se levantó la camisa y se encontró con un moretón que cubría gran parte de su costado. Molesto, volvió a cubrirse y volteó a ver a Crono, quien seguía fijo en el respaldo del sillón.

–_Gato…_–le dijo venenosamente y Crono movió una oreja como única respuesta. Loki lo observó durante un rato, no era una creatura imponente pero había algo en él que llamaba su atención.

Terminó de quitarse de encima la sábana roja e intentó sentarse. Bajar los pies del sillón fue sencillo, pero al intentar incorporarse las costillas se lo impidieron, sentía su tórax débil e inestable y en ese momento comprendió la importancia del vendaje por el que había ido Whitelock. ¿Cómo se atrevía a no tener vendas en su hogar?

Frustrado, volvió a subir los pies y estiró lentamente la mano hacia Crono, quien seguía en la misma posición. Loki puso su mano sobre el lomo de Crono y la retiró al momento, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a atacarlo. Crono siguió como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Cómo podía tener Whitelock un animal dentro de su hogar?

Observó la sala que era totalmente diferente a la habitación donde había estado en el hospital. Volteó hacia la mesita y vio la taza de café y el libro. _Nephrology_ tenía escrito en el lomo y Loki no reconoció la palabra. Después su mirada se posó en la taza e instantes después le llegó el aroma que reconoció inmediatamente como la bebida que estaba tomando aquél hombre en el _restaurante_. Al parecer, el brebaje era demasiado común en Midgard.

Tal vez exigiera un poco a Whitelock en cuanto regresara.

* * *

Katrina iba de regreso a su departamento con las vendas y otras cosas que podrían ser útiles cuando se encontró con Alice. Ésta la saludó amablemente y se quedaron platicando fuera del departamento por un momento.

–Insisto, Katrina, ¿estás loca? ¿Qué va a decir Caleb?

Katrina sonrió un tanto incómoda, por el momento no quería explicarle a Alice lo que había hecho Caleb con Loki y su actual situación con él.

–Caleb y yo… bueno , ya no estamos juntos–dijo rápidamente Katrina y Alice la miró con la boca abierta –y… Loki estaba muy mal cuando lo encontré, Alice, además…fue una situación bastante extraña, fue como si tuviera que encontrarlo…

–¿Cómo?

Katrina no había dejado de pensar en la manera en la que se había encontrado con Loki, desde su dificultad para dormir y su repentina decisión de salir a caminar por la mañana hasta la extraña actitud de Crono.

–Crono fue quien lo encontró.

Alice no dijo nada. Katrina supuso que pensaba que se había vuelto loca.

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar al edificio, el celular de Alice sonó y tuvo que disculparse con Katrina prometiendo regresar en cuanto fuera posible. Subió de nuevo a su auto y se alejó mientras Katrina entraba al edificio. Subió las escaleras con calma mientras pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo.

Al final, llegó a la conclusión de que en cuanto Loki estuviera totalmente sano y resolviera qué haría respecto a Caleb, le pediría que se fuera de su casa. Mientras estuviera enfermo y débil, podría prestarle su cuarto de invitados, para que no estuviera incómodo en el sillón. Al encontrarlo en esa situación en la calle, supuso que no tenía a dónde ir o que al menos por el momento no quería regresar a su hogar. Y ella lo entendía. Ella también había huido de su hogar en algún momento.

Terminó de subir las escaleras y abrió la puerta encontrando tanto a Loki como a Crono en la misma posición, ambos dormidos. Katrina cerró la puerta y se acercó a Loki. Dejó la bolsa con las vendas a un lado del sillón y jaló la mesita más cerca y se sentó en ella.

–Crono, vete de aquí.

Crono abrió los ojos y miró a Katrina. Se estiró y se bajó del sillón con un brinco.

–Loki–dijo suavemente y puso su mano sobre su hombro. Loki dio un ligero brinco y movió rápidamente su brazo como si quisiera atacarla. Katrina quitó rápidamente su mano esquivando su agarre. Loki, al verla, se relajó y volvió a bajar la mano.

–Whitelock–dijo Loki entrecortadamente.

–Si sigues haciendo movimientos así de bruscos, te vas a lastimar más–le dijo Katrina con el mismo tono que había mantenido desde que había despertado por primera vez. Loki desvió la mirada, el hecho de que Whitelock lo estuviera regañando como si fuera un niño pequeño lo hacía enfurecer.

–Te pondré tu vendaje, necesito que me ayudes.

Katrina le quitó la cobija de encima y le extendió la mano. Loki dudó por un momento y después la tomó sintiendo otra vez esa sensación agradable. Para su sorpresa, Katrina le ayudó hábilmente a sentarse en el sillón, cosa que él no había logrado por su cuenta. Volteó hacia el respaldo y notó que el gato ya no se encontraba ahí. Katrina lo soltó y se volteó para tomar las vendas.

–Quítate la camisa.

Sin saber exactamente por qué, Loki obedeció y se quitó la camisa que pertenecía a Caleb aunque él no lo supiera.

Katrina levantó la vista de la venda y observó su tórax y el moretón que cubría gran parte de él. Tocó suavemente el costado y sintió cómo Loki inspiró tratando de soportar el dolor. Dejó la venda a un lado y sacó de la bolsa un pequeño tarro. Colocó un poco del contenido en sus dedos y miró a Loki.

–Tal vez te sea un poco molesto mientras lo aplico, pero te sentirás mejor después.

Suavemente empezó a untar la pomada en círculos sobre todo el moretón. Loki guardó silencio mientras observaba a Katrina realizar su trabajo. Su actitud era totalmente diferente a la que había mantenido con él en el hospital, ahora se mostraba más atenta y le resultó extraño el esmero con el que estaba tratando sus heridas. Sintió cómo cubría todo el moretón con movimientos suaves y firmes. Continuó mirándola mientras ella tenía una cara de suma concentración, como si se tratara de algo muy delicado.

Se sintió frágil pero a la vez seguro bajo los cuidados de Whitelock. La sensación no le agrado para nada.

–¿Por qué me tratas así? –dijo después de un rato. Katrina se detuvo y volteó a verlo. Iba a responder pero Loki continuó hablando–¿No sabes quién soy, verdad? Hace poco intenté conquistar tu planeta, seguro habrás oído de eso. Soy un príncipe desterrado, un inútil dios sin poderes. No soy lo que consideran ustedes _bueno_ y sin embargo me tratas como si fuera algo valioso.

Había hablado atropelladamente y Katrina lo miraba sorprendida. Se maldijo por ese breve momento en que había bajado sus defensas y había expresado a Katrina parte de sus sentimientos. Ella no tenía por qué saber que todo lo que había hecho era por sentirse valioso ante la mirada de Odín.

–Seas lo que seas, estás herido y necesitas ayuda. Yo puedo proporcionártela–dijo Katrina tranquilamente y continuó untando la pomada. Había escuchado sobre aquél incidente en Manhattan pero, si en verdad fuera él el que había ocasionado aquél desastre, no andaría por el mundo como si nada hubiera pasado. Sobre lo último que había dicho, Katrina notó en su mirada que mientras lo decía había culpa y resentimiento, pero prefirió no decir nada. Sentía que por el momento no era adecuado indagar más sobre ese comentario.

En cuanto terminó de cubrir el moretón con la pomada, comenzó a vendarlo. Katrina tuvo que acercarse un poco más a Loki para poder pasar por detrás de él las vendas. Al terminar levantó la vista y se encontró con la cara de Loki a escasos centímetros de ella. Loki la miraba fijamente y ella inmediatamente se sonrojó, desvió la mirada y se hizo para atrás tratando de actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

–Supongo que ahora te sientes mejor –dijo mientras se acomodaba nerviosamente otro mechón de cabello– para que estés cómodo puedes usar el cuarto de invitados.

_¿Cuarto de qué? _Pensó Loki mientras palpaba el vendaje. No podía negar que Katrina había hecho un buen trabajo y que ahora su tórax se sentía más estable. Notó que Whitelock le extendía de nuevo su mano para ayudarle a levantarse del sillón. Loki dudó en tomarla, sentir su mano tibia en contraste con la suya que era un poco más fría era una sensación nueva que se negaba a aceptar que le era agradable. Era imposible que por tocar a un ser humano se pudiera sentir mejor. Ignoró una vez más sus pensamientos y tomó la mano de Whitelock, tratando de no poner atención al contacto con su piel.

Katrina lo ayudó a incorporarse y lo llevó a la habitación que se encontraba a un lado de la suya. Era un poco más pequeña y solo contaba con una cama y un pequeño buró a un lado. Ayudó a Loki a llegar a la cama y a recostarse en ella.

–Necesitas descansar más.

Loki no dijo nada y esperó a que Katrina Whitelock saliera de la habitación. Levantó su mano en el aire y la analizó unos instantes como si fuera la primera vez que las viera. Evocó la sensación de la mano de Katrina y segundos después se reprochó por haberlo hecho. Estaba bajando sus barreras con Katrina Whitelock y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Tenía un plan. Tenía que apegarse a él. Y ella no iba a modificarlo.

Observó por la ventana que el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. Sintió frío y lentamente se echó las cobijas encima e instantes después se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Katrina cerró la puerta de la habitación donde había dejado a Loki y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala. Tomó la taza de café y le dio un sorbo mientras se sentaba en el sillón. En su mente, se regañó una vez más por tener a un extraño en su casa y una vez más volvió a ignorar esos pensamientos.

Recordó la mirada de Loki cuando se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él y se ruborizó de nuevo. Se maldijo por sonrojarse en ese momento y mientras daba otro sorbo al café llegó a la conclusión de que era bien parecido.

Mientras le untaba la pomada había analizado su cuerpo. A pesar de ser delgado, se notaba en forma. Sus músculos se marcaban y logró distinguir algunas cicatrices muy finas que cubrían su tórax. Tomó más café. Pensó en sus ojos y volvió a ruborizarse. Más café. Sacudió la cabeza y recordó cuando había entrado con Caleb en su habitación y lo habían encontrado por la ventana. Recordó lo imponente y atractivo que se veía a pesar del moretón y la bata del hospital y volvió a sonrojarse. Terminó el café de un gran trago.

Sacudió la cabeza, tomó de nuevo el libro y trató de concentrarse para alejar de su mente la imagen del hombre que por la actitud extraña de su gato, había encontrado y ahora se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente en su cuarto de invitados.

* * *

Hola, queridos lectores!

Una disculpa por una espera un poco más larga de lo habitual, pero entre exámenes y desveladas la cosa se puso complicada. Espero, como siempre, que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

¿Qué puedo decir? Ese momento incómodo a escasos centímetros de Loki ya lo quisiéramos muchas fans, que no? jajaja

Gracias por sus reviews, alerts y favs. Bienvenidos, nuevos lectores y gracias a los que han seguido esta historia actualización con actualización.

El siguiente capítulo taaaal veeez tenga más interacción entre estos dos. Tendrán que esperar para ver ;)

Ah! Y como dato adicional, la canción que me ayudó a escribir este capítulo es Fragile no. 4 de Dustin O'Halloran :D

~Aloine


	14. Espejo

Loki se sentó en el sillón mientras Katrina Whitelock estaba frente a él. Ella se sentó en la mesita de centro y estiró su brazo para tocar el vendaje que cubría su tórax. Esta vez no sintió dolor alguno y sentía que podía respirar sin dificultad. Whitelock tenía la mirada fija en su vendaje mientras comenzaba a quitarlo.

Al intentar ponerle de nuevo el vendaje, tuvo que acercarse más. Loki la miró fijamente pero ella pareció no darse cuenta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a acercarse tanto a él? Observó cómo Whitelock movía hábilmente las manos para colocarle el vendaje sin causarle dolor. Observó su cabello castaño que tenía amarrado de una manera extraña, ya que muchos mechones escapaban del moño.

Respiró y un aroma dulce, como si el cuarto se hubiera llenado de alguna flor midgardiana, entró por su nariz. Katrina levantó la vista y se encontró a escasos centímetros de Loki, quien seguía mirándola, fija y despectivamente desde arriba. Se fijó en sus ojos cafés y notó que ella le devolvía la mirada seriamente. Permaneció así durante un breve instante.

Sus labios se encontraron con los de ella.

La sensación que había tenido al tomar su mano volvió a invadirlo, pero esta vez envolvió todo su cuerpo de manera intensa. Siendo él un gigante de hielo, estaba acostumbrado al frío, pero la sensación de calor que empezaba a sentir dentro de su cuerpo pareció hacerle sentir bien. Era una sensación agradable y, aunque le costara aceptarlo, se encontraba pensando en que no quería que desapareciera. Había cerrado los ojos y había levantado su mano con la intención de hundirla en su cabello y así acercarla más a él.

Aquello que parecía calentarlo desde adentro súbitamente comenzó a cambiar por una sensación de opresión en su pecho y empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire.

Loki abrió los ojos de golpe y para su sorpresa se encontró con Crono, quien estaba echado sobre él, ejerciendo presión sobre su pecho y presionando sus costillas.

—¡FUERA!—gritó Loki y Crono pegó un brinco para salir corriendo de la habitación. Segundos después, Whitelock apareció en la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo Katrina mientras se recargaba en la puerta para mantener el equilibrio. Era medianoche y Katrina dormía en la habitación de al lado cuando escuchó el grito de Loki. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y corrió a ver qué sucedía.

Aun estaba medio dormida y Loki la miró extrañado. El cabello ya no estaba recogido y caía de maneras desarreglada hasta sus hombros. El pantalón negro que traía por la mañana había sido sustituido por un pantalón morado y holgado, y la camisa blanca por una playera igual morada que carecía de mangas dejando sus hombros y brazos expuestos.

—¡Tu bestia estaba sobre mí!—dijo furioso e intentó incorporarse. Katrina se acercó rápidamente pero Loki rechazó su ayuda.

—¡Oh, lo lamento tanto! ¡Crono no suele hacer eso generalmente! —dijo apenada Katrina. Loki la miraba desdeñosamente y ella prefirió no mirarlo. Había dejado la puerta de la habitación de Loki abierta por si se le ofrecía algo pero no contaba con que Crono entrara. ¡Y mucho menos que se echara encima de él!

Loki seguía mirando a Katrina cuando recordó el sueño que había tenido. Su mirada se suavizó y la desvió inmediatamente tratando de evitar sonrojarse. ¿Por qué había soñado eso?

—Fuera, Whitelock, necesito dormir. Y no permitas que tu bestia se acerque a mí—dijo sin siquiera voltear a verla.

Katrina se quedó parada frente a él durante unos segundos. Notaba que Loki estaba furioso. ¡Y claro que tenía por qué estarlo! Pero también notó que su mirada cambió segundos después de que ella había entrado en la habitación y ahora se rehusaba a mirarla.

—Ce…cerraré la puerta para que ya no entre—dijo esperando que Loki volteara a verla—estoy en la habitación de al lado por si necesitas algo. No dudes en llamarme.

Loki siguió sin voltear a verla y Katrina prefirió salirse de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y buscó a Crono con la mirada, pero no alcanzó a verlo. Dedujo que habría ido a esconderse a la cocina, como solía hacer cuando ella lo regañaba de cachorro, pero prefirió no buscarlo por el momento. Necesitaba dormir, tenía trabajo al día siguiente.

Ya lo regañaría en cuanto fuera a despertarla por comida como era su costumbre.

Entró a su habitación y se desplomó sobre su cama, aun algo alterada por el grito que la había despertado bruscamente. Tardó unos minutos en volverse a quedar dormida, deseando que, al menos por esta noche, no se le ofreciera nada a su huésped.

* * *

La puerta se cerró y Loki quedó solo en la habitación. Sentado en la orilla de la cama, recargó sus codos en sus rodillas y se tapó la cara con sus manos. Todo esto lo hizo despacio, ya que el vendaje le limitaba el movimiento.

Estaba molesto, pero no sabía si lo estaba por el sueño que había tenido, o porque el _gato_ estaba echado sobre él como si fuese un tapete.

Se talló los ojos frustrado y a su mente regresaron algunas imágenes de su sueño. Él observando a Whitelock, analizando sus facciones y su expresión de suma concentración mientras le colocaba el vendaje…y su repentina decisión de acercarse y besarla.

_Solo fue un sueño, _se dijo frustrado, pero no lograba sacarse esa sensación. Era algo _extraño_, interesante y nuevo para él. Había besado a alguna doncella asgardiana en alguna ocasión y no había encontrado nada espectacular al hacerlo. Dedujo que fue parte del sueño asociar esa sensación con un beso…¡y un beso a una midgardiana! Definitivamente este cuerpo mortal no le agradaba para nada. Lo hacía sentir débil y de alguna manera insignificante. Había sido él, otrora dios del engaño, quien ahora fantaseaba con una mortal. No podía controlar sus emociones y eso lo había llevado a donde estaba. Y ahora otras emociones estaban saliendo de su control, no podía permitirlo.

Simplemente no estaba dentro de sus planes hacer caso a sus emociones. Ya era suficiente con eso.

Levantó la cabeza y observó la puerta. Se levantó lentamente y salió de la habitación. A un lado estaba otra puerta entreabierta, supuso la habitación de Katrina. Se acercó y se asomó por el espacio que había. La oscuridad no lo dejaba ver con detalle la habitación, pero al fondo pudo distinguir la silueta de Whitelock recostada en su cama profundamente dormida.

Se reprendió a sí mismo por estarla observando mientras dormía y se alejó de la puerta. Dio un par de pasos más y se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño. Entró y miró a su derecha, donde su reflejo lo observó mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

Se acercó al espejo que colgaba sobre el lavabo y se sorprendió de su aspecto.

Recordó aquellas ocasiones cuando se admiraba en el espejo de su habitación con su armadura. Su casco con sus grandes cuernos era por mucho su aditamento favorito. Su cabello, meticulosamente peinado hacia atrás y su capa limpia, como si jamás hubiese sido usada, eran sus signos distintivos…contrario a Thor, quien siempre andaba despeinado y lleno de tierra.

Pero el hombre que le devolvía la mirada no se parecía en nada a aquél príncipe que solía habitar el castillo de Asgard.

Sus facciones se habían afilado más; sus ojos, se habían vuelto más amargos. El moretón que tenia debajo de su ojo parecía que no tardaría en desaparecer, ahora solo era un manchón verde-amarillo con algunas zonas moradas. Su cabello, más largo de lo que él creía tenerlo, caía hasta sus hombros y estaba completamente enmarañado.

Se miró durante unos instantes, y se horrorizó al comprobar que no reconocía nada de él en su reflejo. En verdad había dejado de ser aquél que siempre había creído ser…ahora era más parecido al monstruo que todos aseguraban que era.

No…ni siquiera eso parecía. No sabía ante quién estaba. Era una persona diferente, un extraño para sí mismo. Siguió mirándose y súbitamente su apariencia le causó asco.

Volteó para todos lados y notó que, en un mueble empotrado en la pared, había unas tijeras. Las tomó y las analizó. Notó que tenían los bordes afilados y las abrió y cerró para analizar su funcionamiento.

Regresó frente al espejo…y varios mechones negro azabache comenzaron a caer sobre el lavabo.

Se dejó el cabello como cuando habitaba Asgard. Tal vez de esa manera lograra reconocerse una vez más. Miró su reflejo y su mirada también había cambiado: se había suavizado aunque fuera un poco. Dejó las tijeras sobre el lavabo y cerró los ojos.

Recordó brevemente aquellas épocas cuando todo era más fácil. Cuando era pequeño y Frigga cuidaba de él y de Thor por igual. Recordó aquella vez que Odín los llevó a ver las reliquias que custodiaba el Destructor y cuando les regaló su emblema a cada uno.

_Su emblema…_

Si algo lograba recordar de lo que había sucedido antes de que perdiera el conocimiento por la fiebre, era que Whitelock tenía su emblema. Y se había atrevido a colgárselo en el cuello.

Salió bruscamente del baño y se dirigió al cuarto de Katrina, pero se detuvo en la puerta. Irrumpir en el cuarto de una dama (aunque fuera midgardiana) no estaba dentro de su educación, así que tendría que esperar a la mañana.

Siguió a su habitación temporal y cerró la puerta para evitar que el gato entrara de nuevo. Se recostó en la cama y se quedó mirando fijamente el techo hasta que lo venció el sueño.

* * *

Caleb encendió un cigarrillo prometiéndose por tercera vez que sería el último del día. Se acercaba la media noche y a pesar de que prácticamente había pasado un día desde que Katrina no quería saber nada de él, seguía furioso.

¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto? Había echado todo a perder entre él y Katrina todo por una tontería. Se había dejado llevar por sus celos hacia Loki y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Durante todo el camino de regreso a su casa se la pasó regañándose por la actitud infantil que había tenido y torturándose porque sabía que Katrina tenía razón. Era lógico que no quisiera verlo, no era para más. Incluso se estaba portando amable, bien podría denunciarlo o tomar otro tipo de acciones. Su carrera estaba en peligro y ella al parecer no haría nada por el momento. Se lo agradeció mentalmente.

Pensó en ir a buscar a Loki y ofrecerle su ayuda, pero la idea la rechazó de inmediato. Probablemente si regresaba al lugar donde lo había dejado, no lo encontraría y eso aumentaría su culpa y su molestia hacia él mismo. ¿Y si lo encontraba? No aceptaría tan fácilmente la ayuda de alguien que previamente lo había abandonado. Además…había algo en él que hacía sentir incómodo a Caleb. Lo más prudente era seguir adelante y tratar de arreglar las cosas con Katrina.

Encendió un cigarrillo más. Y volvió a prometerse que sería el último.

Continuó trabajando en su investigación, la cual en este momento estaba sirviendo como distracción esencialmente. Cuando Caleb trabajaba, el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía y esperaba que no fuera diferente esta vez. El tiempo pasó, y Caleb tomó una decisión: Dejaría que las aguas se calmaran un poco y buscaría a Katrina.

Ella no se iba a escapar de él tan fácilmente.

* * *

Hola, queridos lectores! :D

Je...probablemente me asesinen porque fue solo un sueño, pero bueno, después de eso las cosas cambiarán un poco... o quién sabe jajajaja :P

Un capítulo corto, pero lleno de emociones :D

Gracias, como siempre, a todos por sus reviews, favs, alerts, etc :D

Oh, oh...Caleb es algo obsesivo...

~Aloine


	15. Desayuno

Katrina se levantó con un sobresalto y notó que un fino rayo de luz se colaba por la cortina que estaba mal cerrada en su cuarto. Se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos. Después los abrió preocupada y saltó de la cama hacia la sala.

Crono no la había despertado.

No recordaba la última vez que el felino no lo había hecho y eso la preocupó. Después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior…

Paró en seco frente a la puerta de la habitación de Loki y notó que seguía cerrada. Probablemente estuviera durmiendo. Su temor de que su inquilino hubiera hecho algo a su gato se disipó durante un instante.

Decidió entrar al baño y al recargarse en el lavabo para mirarse al espejo notó que había mechones de cabello negro. Extrañada los tomó y los analizó brevemente, después, haciendo una mueca de desagrado, comenzó a tirarlos al bote de basura.

Afortunadamente los domingos no trabajaba, solo tenía que estar al pendiente por si ocurría alguna urgencia que requiriera su presencia… y su teléfono no había sonado. Se lavó la cara y salió hacia la sala para seguir buscando a su gato.

Sentado en el sillón que daba la espalda al pasillo por donde venía Katrina, se encontraba Loki con la cabeza agachada. Katrina se acercó con curiosidad y lo encontró leyendo el libro que había dejado en la mesita el día anterior.

-Es increíble lo poco que saben acerca de su propio cuerpo, humanos-dijo Loki cerrando el libro y volteó a ver a Katrina, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Katrina se había quedado parada a un lado del sillón observando fijamente a Loki. Había escuchado su comentario, pero el verlo con el cabello corto la había sorprendido demasiado. Pensó que lo que en verdad era increíble era cuánto podían cambiar las facciones de una persona con un corte de cabello improvisado. Era como si se encontrara frente a una persona diferente.

Si bien ya era atractivo, pensó, con el cabello corto lo era aún más. Incluso su mirada parecía diferente. Sus ojos verdes seguían teniendo esa mirada profunda e intensa, pero ya no era tan amenazadora. Era como si el cabello corto la hubiera suavizado un poco…

Aunque su actitud seguía siendo prepotente y como si se tratara de la realeza.

Ver a alguien así sentado en su sala con su libro en las manos no era algo que pasara todos los días, era lógico que se quedara pasmada ante la situación… y el ver que Crono estaba echado a su lado, como si fuera su fiel amigo, fue la cereza del pastel en esa escena tan extraña.

-Es increíble que cortaras tu cabello y no recogieras tu desorden-espetó Katrina.

Para su sorpresa, Loki sonrió.

-¿Te gusta mi cabello corto?-dijo juguetonamente y Katrina distinguió en sus ojos verdes una mirada traviesa por un breve instante. Llegó a la conclusión de que ya se sentía mejor y que probablemente la fiebre ya no volvería más al menos durante el día. Se acomodó el cabello de manera nerviosa tratando de ganar tiempo y notó que otra vez la mirada de Loki era seria.

-Supongo que tú sabrás mucho más del cuerpo humano que yo para hacer tal afirmación-dijo ignorando el comentario previo. Loki dejó el libro sobre la mesita y palpó el vendaje.

-Es obvio, no saben ni siquiera el tratamiento adecuado para una simple fractura.

Katrina se quedó en silencio pues era verdad, para una fractura no podían hacer otra cosa más que inmovilizar y dejar que el cuerpo hiciera la maravilla de recuperarse lentamente. Si bien había habido muchos avances en la medicina, faltaba mucho camino por recorrer.

-Si sabes tanto, ¿entonces por qué no te has curado ya?

Ahora Loki fue quien se quedó en silencio. Y no porque no supiera qué contestar, sino porque no iba a revelarle tan fácil a una mortal que se había quedado sin poderes. Y explicarle el procedimiento que llevaban a cabo en las cámaras de curación en Asgard no estaba dentro de sus planes del día.

-Prepararé algo de desayunar, espero y sea más digno de ti que la comida del hospital.

Katrina entró en la cocina dejando a Loki de nuevo solo en la sala. Éste volteó a ver a Crono, quien dormía a su lado cómodamente y decidió ignorarlo. Desde que se había despertado no se había separado de él a pesar del incidente de la noche anterior. Incluso llegó a pensar que era un espía de Whitelock, pero fue rápidamente descartada la idea; no creía que un ser tan inferior fuera capaz de seguir órdenes tan complejas.

Esa mañana, al notar que Whitelock todavía estaba dormida, decidió bajar a la sala donde encontró el libro que tenía grabado en el lomo la palabra _nephrology_. Curioso lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo. Si bien no era su área preferida, tenía amplios conocimientos de anatomía y fisiología asgardiana que le eran útiles en la batalla y para curar algunas heridas leves.

Sabía que el cuerpo mortal era mucho menos complicado y le sorprendió ver que el libro carecía de mucha información importante.

Mientras lo leía se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la deslizó por su cabello el cual había cortado la noche anterior. Por alguna extraña razón eso lo hacía sentir mucho mejor, era como si se hubiera quitado algún peso de encima.

Cuando escuchó que Whitelock había abierto la puerta de su habitación, decidió esperar a que bajara a donde él se encontraba. Regresó a su mente parte de su sueño y agitó la cabeza para despejarla. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a torturarlo la imagen de un simple sueño?

Sintió que Whitelock estaba parada a su lado y atinó a hacer un comentario sobre el libro que tenía en sus manos. Tenía que mantenerse serio y evitar que sus actitudes se vieran influenciadas por un sueño.

Cuando volteó a ver a Whitelock notó que esta lo miraba fijamente... y su respuesta sobre su cabello le había sorprendido tanto que incluso lo había hecho sonreír. Whitelock se atrevía a decirle que recogiera su _desorden_. Pero reconoció nerviosismo en su mirada y, siendo dios de las travesuras, no podía desaprovechar la situación.

_¿Te gusta mi cabello corto?_ Había dicho sonriendo traviesamente y notó que Whitelock se había ruborizado ligeramente. Aunque ella respondiera que no, casi podía afirmar que la tenía en sus manos.

Pero su respuesta no era la que él esperaba. Le había cambiado la conversación y Loki lo había tomado como un desafío. Sabía que Whitelock no era en muchas cosas como los demás midgardianos y con esa actitud se lo había confirmado una vez más. Eran pocos los que se atrevían a iniciar una discusión con el dios del engaño, quien también era conocido por su lengua de plata.

O Whitelock era muy segura de sus capacidades, o seguía sin aceptar que estaba frente a un dios.

Escucho algunos ruidos provenientes de la cocina donde estaba Katrina. Lentamente se levantó haciendo que Crono abriera los ojos y levantara la cabeza para observarlo mientras se alejaba. Entró en la cocina, donde Katrina Whitelock le daba la espalda.

-Si quieres tomar un baño o algo así, las toallas están en el armario del pasillo- dijo sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Se agachó y sacó un sartén para comenzar a preparar el desayuno. Loki se quedó en silencio-Si necesitas ayuda con el vendaje, me avisas…la llave del agua caliente es la de arriba.

Parecía que había pasado más tiempo, pero apenas había pasado un día de que Whitelock lo había encontrado en su improvisado refugio delirando de fiebre. No recordaba haber tomado un baño desde que había salido del hospital y llegó a la conclusión de que no le vendría mal. Giró sobre sus talones, salió de la cocina y se dirigió al baño.

Molesto por tener que hacer todo él solo en vez de que tuvieran todo listo como era costumbre, abrió el armario y buscó una toalla. Entró al baño y antes de cerrar la puerta alcanzó a escuchar ruido que podría pasar por música midgardiana (¿o al revés?) y una no muy afinada Katrina Whitelock cantando. Rodó los ojos fastidiado y comenzó a quitarse la camisa y el vendaje con cuidado de no lastimarse.

El agua caliente fue recibida gustosamente mientras caía sobre su cuerpo. Se relajó y notó que los moretones estaban casi desapareciendo. Sonrió y cerró los ojos mientras el agua caía sobre su cara.

Cayó en la cuenta de que eran ya dos veces las que sonreía en el día.

Se quedó quieto en la regadera. El agua demasiado caliente había hecho que su pálida piel se tornara de un leve color rosado. Respiró profundo y sintió la inestabilidad de sus costillas. Trató de recordar la última vez que había sonreído. Entre enterarse de su verdadero origen, la rivalidad con Thor y su intento frustrado de apoderarse de Midgard, se había olvidado de muchas cosas, entre ellas su personalidad traviesa y misteriosa. Se había vuelto sombrío y no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera venganza.

Claro, esa sed de venganza era la que lo había cegado completamente y también había amargado un poco su carácter. Se preguntó si Thanos vendría a buscarlo en algún momento para ajustar cuentas, pero confiaba en que su ubicación fuera igual de desconocida a Thanos como le era a él.

Sabía que estaba en Ottawa, y que Ottawa estaba en Midgard. Pero eso no le daba mucha información.

Salió de la regadera y se quedó parado frente al espejo sobre el lavabo. Definitivamente se sentía _bien. _

¡Quién lo iba a decir! Él, disfrutando de un día en un reino que hace poco había odiado con todo su ser. Incluso con sus heridas y su reciente episodio de fiebre descubrió que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así.

Terminó de secarse y vestirse. Decidió regresar a su ropa habitual, que para su sorpresa la había encontrado limpia y seca en la habitación que le había asignado Whitelock, y despojarse de aquella vestimenta midgardiana extraña.

Salió del baño y un aroma parecido al del pan entró por su nariz haciéndole recordar que, al igual que el baño, no había comido desde que había dejado el hospital.

* * *

Katrina escuchó que Loki salió de la cocina y prendió el radio para escuchar música mientras preparaba el desayuno. Si bien le encantaba cocinar, no era común que preparara comida para dos personas. Caleb había comido con ella en pocas ocasiones y jamás habían desayunado juntos.

Preparar doble ración de hot cakes, para ella y su invitado, fue algo extraño para ella. Recientemente todo le parecía extraño.

Recordó a Loki y su decisión de cortarse el cabello a media noche. Sabía que era especial, pero que dejara sus cabellos en el lavabo le parecía desagradable…aunque no podía negar que era aun más atractivo con su nuevo corte.

Se ruborizó. Desvió la mirada del sartén y subió un poco más el volumen del radio como si eso fuera a regresar su piel a su color natural mientras volvía a concentrarse en preparar el desayuno.

* * *

-Whitelock, ¿se puede saber por qué tienes mi emblema?

Katrina palideció por un instante y supuso que se refería a la placa que ella había encontrado en el cuarto del hospital, pero ¿cómo era posible que supiera que ella lo tenía? El día que había llegado delirando de fiebre ella lo había recogido de la mesa donde lo había dejado antes de salir y lo había llevado a su habitación.

Eso significaba que había entrado a su cuarto.

Katrina lo miró fijamente mientras sostenía el par de platos con hot cakes que iba a poner en la mesa. Notó que Loki había usado otra vez parte de sus ropas ahora que estaban limpias y secas. Solo traía el pantalón negro y una especie de camisa de color verde.

Guardó silencio y se dirigió a la mesa, dejó los platos e hizo señas a Loki para que se sentara en la mesa. Éste observó el plato por un instante y después se sentó lentamente.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo lo tengo?

Loki suspiró fastidiado. Si algo recordaba bien antes de entregarse a la fiebre era que Whitelock traía colgado del cuello su emblema.

-Lo traías colgado del cuello, como si te hubiese permitido usarlo-dijo mientras tomaba el tenedor y pinchaba el hot cake que tenía en su plato. Delicadamente se llevó un trozo a la boca y antes de comerlo miró de nuevo a Katrina.

-No está envenenado, no me mires así…y respecto a tu _emblema_, sí lo tengo, pero en ningún momento lo he usado.

Loki probó el hot cake y descubrió que no sabía tan mal, de hecho tenía un sabor más agradable que las cosas que le habían dado en el hospital. En ese mismo instante Katrina Whitelock se había levantado de la mesa y se había dirigido al cuarto.

Buscó en su buró y sacó la placa con la serpiente grabada. Bajó de nuevo al comedor, donde Loki seguía desayunando tranquilamente. Dejó la placa a su lado y Loki la tomó inmediatamente. Se la colgó en el cuello y la escondió debajo de sus ropas sintiéndose inmediatamente más tranquilo.

Siguió comiendo como si nada.

-De nada…-dijo Katrina sorprendida y un tanto molesta por la actitud de Loki. Recordó que él había dicho que ella lo llevaba puesto, pero en ningún momento lo había usado. Decidió no hacer preguntas y siguió desayunando.

* * *

Fanservice, anyone? Jaja ;)

Hola, estimados lectores!

Disculpen la demora en la actualización, pero pasó el terror de todo escritor que se respete: un bloqueo mental...y sumemos que mi inspiración decidió ir a dar la vuelta **conocí a Beto Cuevas y me dejó completamente maravillada** jajaja

También tuve una lluvia de exámenes (que no es novedad) y espero tener dos semanas de tranquilidad donde espero ponerme al corriente con esto.

Tal vez en este capitulo no se avance mucho en cuestión de la historia, pero tal vez sea divertido e interesante imaginar algunas de las situaciones jeje ;)

Cada vez conviven más y bueno, quién sabe qué suceda gracias a eso :)

Oh, Loki, poco a poco vas recuperando tu personalidad original, tal vez cierta compañía te haga sentir bien y estés bajando tus barreras.

Como comentario adicional y nota de autor: Trato de que Loki no se me salga del personaje pero es bastante pesado. Es un personaje complicado y difícil de escribir en situaciones que son totalmente diferentes a lo que hemos visto en las películas. Espero vaya bien, porque me encanta escribirlo :D Poco a poco trataré de que regrese a la personalidad que tenía en Thor, pero con el aprendizaje y todo aquello propio de avengers. Creo que ese es el verdadero reto, además es pieza fundamental en esta historia, pero ya no diré más ;)

Como siempre, gracias por sus reviews, alerts y favs. Bienvenidos nuevos lectores y aquellos que siguen la historia desde el principio, muchas gracias, me hacen feliz.

~Aloine


	16. Preguntas

_-Lo siento tanto, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti. Perdóname por todo, espero algún día entiendas… No, no es necesario que digas nada ahora. Todo esto es mi culpa y es la única manera en que puedo remediarlo. Sé lo que estoy haciendo, confía en mí solo esta vez… Nos volveremos a ver, hermano._

_Loki intentó abrir la boca pero sintió inmediatamente la falta de aire. Se encontraba en el piso completamente empapado y un dolor punzante le atravesaba el pecho. Observó a su hermano—no, nunca lo había sido—que estaba arrodillado a un lado de él. Su cabello rubio se le pegaba en la cara mientras hablaba atropelladamente. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?_

_Cerró brevemente los ojos para hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas y gritarle alguna muestra de desprecio, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos descubrió que se encontraba solo en el piso de algún lugar desconocido._

* * *

—Supongamos que te creo_—_dijo Katrina mientras sostenía el tenedor en el aire apuntando a Loki. Habían comido en silencio durante algunos minutos y la situación se estaba volviendo incómoda. Loki levantó la mirada del plato y la dirigió hacia Katrina, un tanto confundido. Arqueó una ceja esperando que Whitelock continuara.

—Simplemente supongamos—reanudó su comentario- que en verdad vienes de Asgard... ¿A qué se debe tu visita a la tierra?

Loki bajó el tenedor y lo dejó delicadamente a un lado del plato que ahora se encontraba vacío. Tenía que admitir que aquellos panecillos aplastados y redondos tenían un sabor peculiar y le sorprendió que Whitelock misma los hubiera preparado. Si algo tenía que reconocerle a los midgardianos, era que no dependían de miles de sirvientes para realizar sus actividades diarias.

_Al menos no es una midgardiana de mente cerrada_, pensó, puesto que con ese comentario parecía aceptar la posibilidad de la existencia de vida en otros planetas. No como la mayoría de los habitantes de la tierra, que se sentían únicos en el vasto universo. Le divertía darse cuenta que eran capaces de creer en cosas más extrañas pero eran incapaces de aceptar otras cosas más obvias.

Whitelock esperaba una respuesta. Y Loki no estaba dispuesta a dársela.

—Fui desterrado de Asgard por...

Paró en seco. ¡Idiota! Se suponía que no debería decir nada al respecto, incluso tenía en mente la mentira precisa para evitar más preguntas por parte de Katrina. ¡Y se le había ido la lengua! Pero había alcanzado a callarse antes de decir algo importante—Simplemente fui desterrado, Whitelock, no te interesa saber más—corrigió y desvió la mirada notoriamente molesto.

Katrina siguió mirándolo tranquilamente. Loki esperaba que un millón de preguntas cayeran sobre él, pero ella guardó silencio. Se mantuvo sin expresión y Loki no supo si era porque no le había causado impresión lo que había dicho, o porque simplemente no le entendía. Se sintió incómodo ante la mirada de la mortal. Absurdo.

—Bien—dijo Katrina después de un rato—entonces fuiste desterrado y tu condena es en la tierra...mencionabas que tu hermano te trajo aquí, ¿te dijo algo antes de dejarte en la ambulancia?

Durante todo el tiempo que había pasado encerrado en aquella habitación del hospital sin poder hacer nada, una de las cosas que lo atormentaban era que no podía recordar qué era lo que le había dicho Thor antes de dejarlo. Trataba de convencerse de que no había sido nada interesante. Sabiendo cómo era Thor, probablemente habría dicho alguna tontería respecto al juicio y que él lo había salvado de Padre, como era costumbre.

Pero por más que trataba de ignorar el asunto, no podía parar de darle vueltas hasta que, lentamente comenzó a recordar...y confirmó su teoría. Había dicho puras incoherencias, le había pedido perdón una vez más y que era lo menos que podía hacer por él y sabrá Odín qué más. Recordó también que intentó correrlo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, él simplemente había desaparecido.

Whitelock seguía observándolo mientras esperaba una respuesta. Obviamente no iba a meter la pata una vez más.

—No, simplemente se fue.

—¿Y tu emblema? ¿Él te lo regaló?

¡De todas las preguntas que podía hacer tenía que hacer ésas! Pero era lógico, los mortales eran extremadamente curiosos y ella habría tenido tiempo más que suficiente para analizar el emblema.

—Es un regalo de Odín—dijo tajantemente y decidió que no respondería ni una pregunta más.

—¿Piensas regresar a Asgard en algún momento?

—No

Katrina se sorprendió de la frialdad con la que había pronunciado la última respuesta pero no lo demostró. Así como no había demostrado que no había creído en ningún momento que él viniera de otro planeta. Menos un planeta que solo existe en la mitología. Pero tenía que sacar información de su inquilino, así que si la única manera era seguirle la corriente, lo haría.

Asgard era su hogar, de eso no cabía duda, pero lo más probable era que estuviera usando la mitología para referirse a su situación actual como modo de evasión. Asgard era su casa, de la cual había huido por alguna razón que en algún momento descubriría, probablemente algún problema con su hermano. Tal vez su 'hermano' (puesto que también podría estar cambiando el parentesco) se había arrepentido y lo había llevado a algún lugar para que llamaran a una ambulancia y él no se viera involucrado y así evitar averiguaciones. Odín, basándose en la mitología, podría ser su padre y que él se aferrara al emblema que le había regalado, probablemente significara que se sentía culpable por aquello que había hecho y eso lo había llevado a decidir que no regresaría.

Pareciera que se tratara de un adolescente que tuvo problemas con su padre, pensó Katrina y no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal idea puesto que Loki (si es que ese era su verdadero nombre) no era ningún adolescente. Tenía que haber algo más...

Decidió dejar a un lado esa idea, a fin de cuentas, eran meras suposiciones.

Había utilizado un poco de las tácticas que utilizaba con sus pacientes para sacar información pero otra vez se había quedado en lo mismo, aunque notaba que Loki había cooperado un poco más que en las otras ocasiones.

Se levantó de la mesa y tomó también el plato que estaba frente a Loki y los llevó a la cocina. Loki se quedó sin saber qué hacer durante unos instantes y después decidió seguirla. Justo cuando estaba por empujar la puerta, Katrina salió y se topó con él. Ella levantó la vista y se encontró con la misma mirada despectiva que le había dirigido su inquilino mientras le cambiaba el vendaje el día anterior. No, no era la misma mirada, era _diferente_, no sabría explicar cómo, pero no se sentía tan intimidada como en un principio. Se quedaron en esa posición durante algunos segundos, analizándose mutuamente.

Definitivamente Whitelock, o tal vez todas las midgardianas, pensó Loki al recordar a la mortal de la cual estaba enamorado su her—Thor, era mucho más pequeña que él. Contrario a las mujeres asgardianas como Sif, que era casi de su altura, Whitelock apenas le llegaba a la barbilla.

Siguió mirándola unos segundos hasta que ella colocó la mano sobre su brazo y sintió cómo lo empujaba suavemente hacia un lado.

—¿Me dejas pasar? —le dijo mientras lo movía. Él se quitó con un ligero brinco y se hizo más atrás de lo necesario, tratando de escapar del contacto con su mano. Para su alivio, ella no notó su reacción. Observó cómo se dirigía a la sala y se dejaba caer en el sillón donde él había dormido en algún momento del día anterior. Whitelock estiró su mano y tomó un objeto rectangular lleno de botones, presionó uno y la televisión (Loki había tenido tiempo suficiente para analizar el que tenía en su habitación en el hospital) se encendió. Al ver que Whitelock no le prestaba atención decidió acercarse y sentarse en el sillón que estaba a un lado.

Katrina no volteó a verlo cuando se sentó en el sillón, de hecho no quería prestarle mucha atención en lo que quedaba del día. Cuando se habían quedado parados en la puerta de la cocina se sintió extraña. No sabía si se debía a que prácticamente estaba un completo extraño en su casa o a algo más. De lo que sí podía estar segura era que su actitud le estaba colmando la paciencia.

—Podrías ser más amable con quien te salvó la vida—dijo sin voltear a ver a su interlocutor. Y obtuvo silencio como respuesta. Molesta, decidió voltear y notó que Loki la miraba furiosamente. Loki abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido con un sonido que parecía un silbido. Recordaba haber escuchado ese ruido antes y le sorprendió ver que Whitelock había saltado del sillón en cuanto lo había escuchado y se había dirigido a su habitación. Segundos después regresó con el objeto rectangular que había sacado del bolsillo de su bata cuando estaba en el hospital y notó que su cara mostraba preocupación y fastidio.

—Mira—le dijo mientras presionaba con los dedos varias veces el rectángulo—surgió una emergencia, necesito salir—dejó el objeto sobre la mesa de centro y volteó a verlo—puedes quedarte aquí, no hagas nada extraño, ¿Ok? Espero no tardarme mucho.

Se dirigió a su bolsa y sacó un trozo de papel y una pluma. Garabateó algo y se lo extendió a Loki, quien la miró confundido y un instante después tomó la nota. Era una secuencia de números que en un principio no le encontró sentido.

—El de arriba es mi celular. Si ocurre algo, que espero que no, puedes localizarme ahí. Si no contesto marca el número de abajo, es del hospital y pregunta por mí, sabrán cómo encontrarme.

Sin dar oportunidad a que Loki dijera algo, salió disparada de nuevo a su habitación y después se escuchó cómo cerraba la puerta del baño. Miró de nuevo la hoja y después la dejó en la mesa. Permaneció en silencio unos minutos y recordó la conversación (si es que podía llamársele así) que mantenía con Whitelock antes de que los interrumpiera el sonido extraño. ¿Cómo se atrevía a criticar su actitud? ¿Ella? ¿Salvarle la vida? ¡Por Odín! Ella solo lo había recogido de su refugio. Había llegado antes de que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto y por supuesto que tenía todo bajo control, no necesitaba su ayuda...

_¿Seguro que no necesitas su ayuda?_ Una voz dijo dentro de su cabeza y eso solo sirvió para aumentar su molestia. Últimamente todo había girado en torno a ganarse su confianza para obtener su ayuda y ahora resultaba que no la necesitaba. _Si no necesitas su ayuda, entonces ¿qué haces aqui?_

El no poder responder a la pregunta que él mismo se había formulado hizo que su ánimo empeorara aun más. En efecto, ¿qué hacía en casa de Whitelock? ¿Cuándo había logrado convencerse que ella era la única que podía ayudarlo? ¿Cuándo había llegado a la conclusión que él necesitaba ayuda? Siempre había hecho todo solo y ahora no iba a ser la excepción. Él era el Dios del Engaño, no un mortal cualquiera. Siglos de experiencia estaban de su lado y era el momento de utilizarlos.

Sintió el frío que provenía de su emblema clavarse contra su pecho y lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Lo sacó y contempló como no lo habia hecho en mucho tiempo. También era de las cosas que había olvidado y que tanto le gustaba hacer. Era increíble cuánto había cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Se sabía de memoria cada surco que tenia la serpiente grabada y las dos esmeraldas que tenia por ojos siempre brillaban haciendo parecer que estaba viva. A su mente vino la imagen de Whitelock agachándose hacia él y preguntándole si estaba bien. Recordó haber bajado la vista y encontrase con su emblema y la sensación de tranquilidad que lo había envuelto junto con la fiebre. "En ningún momento lo he usado" había dicho mientras comían. Era obvio que mentía, él la había visto. ¿O había sido una alucinación ocasionada por la fiebre? Últimamente ya no sabía qué pensar.

Se levantó bruscamente del sillón e instantes después se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Las costillas fracturadas se quejaron ante el movimiento y le provocaron dolor, lo que hizo que se recargara brevemente en el descansabrazos del sillón. Respiró lenta y profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Esperando a que el dolor pasara, alcanzó a escuchar que a lo lejos caía agua. Dedujo que Whitelock estaba tomando un baño. Se enderezó y se dirigió hacia la habitación que en ese instante le pertenecía. Pasó por la puerta del baño y se detuvo frente a ella colocando su mano sobre la manija. Se mantuvo quieto por un instante y después volvió a soltarla, dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala y encendió el televisor.

En cuanto Whitelock saliera, sería el turno de Loki de hacer preguntas.

* * *

Minutos después Whitelock entró corriendo a la sala. Loki observó su vestimenta: pantalón negro, una blusa gris y su bata colgada del brazo. Le pareció extraña la manera de vestir de Whitelock ya que previamente traía un pantalón holgado morado sin estilo ni forma. No podía negar que, aunque no fuera asgardiana, tenía elegancia y se veía como si fuera una midgardiana importante. Se quedó en silencio observándola mientras ella recogía algunas cosas y las metía en su bolso.

—Espero no tardar—le repitió- no hagas nada, ¿entendido? Tienes mi número donde puedes localizarme.

Y salió corriendo del departamento sin dejar que Loki dijera algo al respecto.

Se había quedado solo en el departamento de Whitelock. Era su momento para huir. Tal vez ella tuviera algo que pudiera ayudarle y ahora que no estaba para interrogarlo por sus acciones, podría buscar por toda la casa con tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, no se movió del sillón. Tenía demasiadas cosas qué pensar y continuó mirando la tele sin prestarle atención. Se sentía extraño y estaba comenzando a odiar esa sensación. Ahora que había llegado a la conclusión de que Whitelock no era importante para sus planes, no quedaba más que huir. Y este era el momento preciso. Y aun así no lo estaba aprovechando.

Algo lo hacía querer estar ahí. No, no querer, algo le decía que _tenía _que estar ahí. Que tenía que ser paciente y que no era el momento de huir de ese departamento.

Por un instante se sintió atrapado.

Se levantó (esta vez con cuidado) y se dirigió a la habitación de Whitelock dispuesto a encontrar algo que le pudiera ser de ayuda. Crono lo siguió sigilosamente. Ambos entraron al cuarto y Loki percibió un suave aroma dulce que inundaba el cuarto. Se acercó al buró que estaba a un lado de la cama de Whitelock y encontró un pequeño frasco. Lo tomó y lo acercó a su nariz. Definitivamente a eso olía el cuarto y recordó que Whitelock también olía así. Volvió a dejarlo sobre el buró y abrió el cajón. Para su sorpresa lo encontró vacío.

Se acercó al tocador que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación y abrió los cajones donde no encontró nada que pudiera ayudarle. Escuchó un maullido detrás de él. Volteó y se encontró con Crono que lo miraba como si analizara lo que estaba haciendo.

—Fuera de aquí, bestia inútil—le dijo y Crono movió una oreja a modo de respuesta pero no se movió de su lugar. Loki rodó los ojos y regresó a buscar en los cajones. Instantes después cerró el último cajón y salió de la habitación frustrado.

Aunque le costara aceptarlo, iba a necesitar ayuda de Whitelock si es que quería ir a Puente Antiguo. El mero hecho de saber que dependía de un humano le molestó horriblemente. Pero no quedaba otra que hacer su orgullo a un lado.

Sin contar la sensación extraña que se apoderaba de él cada que tenía contacto con Whitelock. Sacudió una vez más su cabeza intentando despejarla de esos pensamientos y volvió a la sala y se encontró esperando que Whitelock no tardara mucho en regresar.

* * *

Oscureció y Whitelock no había regresado al departamento. Loki estaba a punto de volverse loco cuando encontró la colección de libros de Whitelock. A pesar de que casi todos hablaban sobre el cuerpo humano, decidió tomar uno y comenzar a leerlo. Tal vez en algún momento le diría a Whitelock parte de la información que le faltaba a esos libros y que él sabía perfectamente. Tal vez…

Se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre el corazón cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió permitiendo la entrada a una Katrina Whitelock agotada.

Levantó la vista brevemente del libro y observó cómo Katrina se dirigía al sillón que tenía a un lado y se desplomaba en él. Vio cómo presionaba su entrecejo con su pulgar y su índice mientras suspiraba.

—Me da gusto saber que estás bien, pensé que te encontraría dormido, pasa ya de la media noche—le dijo sin moverse de esa posición y cerrando los ojos. Loki cerró el libro y siguió mirándola. ¿Tan tarde era ya? El teléfono sonó y Katrina gruñó mientras se levantaba a contestar—¿Sí? ¿Quién habla?

Permaneció en silencio unos segundos y colgó—Número equivocado—le dijo a Loki indiferentemente y regresó al sillón. Loki permaneció en silencio mientras observaba a Katrina. De verdad que se veía agotada y se preguntó que habría estado haciendo. Al ver que Katrina no decía nada, decidió retomar su lectura.

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

Loki volvió a mirar a Katrina esperando que se levantara de nuevo del sillón, pero notó que se encontraba profundamente dormida. El teléfono sonó una vez más y Loki dudó por un instante despertarla.

Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el teléfono. Whitelock ni siquiera se movió. Levantó la bocina y se la colocó en la oreja—¿Sí? —dijo imitando a Whitelock no muy seguro de saber qué estaba haciendo. Por la bocina escuchó una ligera respiración seguido de una exhalación profunda y segundos después un sonido parecido a un "click" seguido de un tono agudo y sostenido. Confundido dejó la bocina de nuevo en su lugar y decidió regresar al sillón a seguir leyendo esperando a que se hicieran presentes las ganas de ir a dormir.

Del otro lado de la línea, Caleb Nicholls apagó bruscamente su cigarrillo en el cenicero y maldijo por lo bajo a Katrina Whitelock.

* * *

Hola! Queridos lectores!

Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, soy la cosa más horrorosa que existe en este planeta por tardarme tanto en actualizar!

Pero es que este capítulo vaya que me dio dolor de cabeza! Tuve que reescribirlo varias veces y eso fue lo que atrasó la actualización.

Pero aquí está otro cap que espero sea de su agrado :)

Oh, oh...Caleb reaparece y no esta nada contento D:

Qué será eso que siente Loki que no le agrada? Y qué habrá querido decir Thor? jaja este cap está lleno de preguntas por parte de todos :D

Oh sí, todas las historias incluyen aunque sea un poquito de ese Thor lindo y preocupado por su hermano y aquí no iba a ser la excepción, pero no abusaremos de ello. Definitivamente sería inmensamente feliz si tuviera un hermanote igual a ese Dios del Trueno jajaja!

Y bueno, este capítulo podría decirse que es el inicio de la segunda parte de este fanfic y podría considerarse la mitad (aproximadamente) de éste. Gracias a los que lo han seguido hasta este momento y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores! Todavía queda mucho por contar :D

Gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows, son el principal motor de este fanfic :D

~Aloine.


	17. Diferente

Loki levantó la vista del libro y la dirigió hacia Katrina, quien seguía profundamente dormida en el sillón. Se aclaró la garganta esperando que el sonido la despertara, pero ella siguió como si nada. Haciendo una expresión de fastidio, dejó el libro sobre la mesita y se levantó lentamente. Se paró enfrente de Whitelock y la miró fijamente. Definitivamente esa midgardiana cambiaba mucho dependiendo de la situación en la que se encontrara.

Cuando la había visto por primera vez, en el hospital, demostraba un aire de autoridad pero a la vez de cierta confianza. Era una persona extraña que no le importaba quedarse dormida en cualquier lugar. Recordó aquella ocasión en que lo había hecho en el sillón de su habitación provocando su ira.

Después, cuando lo había encontrado delirando de fiebre lograba recordarla vestida de negro y su cara llena de preocupación. No lo había analizado en ese momento, pero podría decir que era una persona totalmente diferente a la que había conocido en el hospital. El modo en que cuido de él, aunque no lo mereciera, le dejó conocer una versión de ella que estaba seguro no mostraba a cualquiera. Lo trataba con cuidado, se preocupaba por él e incluso se atrevía a regañarlo como si se tratase de un niño pequeño.

Otro cambio más fue en el desayuno, con su ropa holgada y su cabello fuera de lugar, como si la vida no le importara.

Pero todo había vuelto a cambiar en ella cuando la vio salir de su habitación con la bata en la mano. Definitivamente no era como las demás midgardianas planas y sin sentido como las que había conocido. Incluso la famosísima viuda negra era plana en personalidad a comparación de esta mujer. Natasha era predecible, todos esperaban de ella que fuera la súper espía e incluso ella estaba atrapada en ese papel, no podía salir de él sin dejar de sentirse ella misma.

Pero Whitelock era diferente. Ella podía ser como se le ocurriera a cada momento. Siguió analizándola y ella se movió levemente tratando de acomodarse en el sillón. Ahora que estaba dormida, incluso teniendo la ropa con la que la había visto salir por la mañana, era, una vez más, _diferente. _

Observó su cabello castaño que caía hasta sus hombros y el mechón, un poco más corto que le caía por la cara. Sus facciones, que podrían ser más finas, no dejaban de ser atractivas. Estaba hecha un ovillo en el sillón y eso le recordó que era más pequeña que él. Esa apariencia la hacía parecer frágil, pero si algo sabia Loki de ella, es que era todo lo contrario. Despierta era capaz de defenderse perfectamente ante cualquier situación, (o al menos eso aparentaba) pero dormida las cosas cambiaban. Incluso despertaba la sensación de que necesitaba que la protegieran.

Una sensación bastante extraña para Loki, quien jamás se había preocupado por alguien más que no fuera él mismo. Que una midgardiana despertara en él la necesidad de protegerla...

_¿Qué tonterías estás pensando?_ Se reclamó a sí mismo y se giró, dándole la espalda a Katrina. Ella siguió profundamente dormida, totalmente ajena al análisis al que estaba siendo sometida por parte del dios del engaño.

Loki cerró los ojos y apretó los puños tratando de contener su ira hacia él mismo. Por un instante había sentido la necesidad de tocarla, de sentir su piel y de acercarse lo suficiente a ella para percibir el sutil aroma dulce que la caracterizaba, incluso ansió abrazarla y sentirla cerca de él, protegiéndola de cualquier situación que se presentara...

Definitivamente todo esto estaba pasando gracias a su maldita condición de mortal. Sabía bien que los mortales no tenían un buen control sobre sus sentimientos y pasiones y decidió atribuírselo a eso. Y el trato amable que ella tenía para con el ayudaba a empeorar la situación.

Sí. Echarle la culpa a eso definitivamente le hacía sentir mucho mejor. En cuanto recuperara sus poderes las cosas cambiarían y esas tonterías dejarían de afectarle.

Katrina volvió a moverse en sueños, haciendo que Loki volteara una vez más a verla, esta vez con una expresión de desagrado que él sabía perfectamente que era fingida. Observó que intentaba cubrirse las piernas con la bata que aun traía puesta y supuso que tenía frio. Pensó en despertarla para que buscara con qué taparse y luego pensó en entrar a su habitación para buscar algo con qué taparla...

Al final decidió dejarla como estaba, no tenía por qué preocuparse por ella.

Se alejó y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación en silencio. Necesitaba despejar su mente y concentrarse en lo que de verdad importaba. Y tenía que hacerlo lejos de esa mortal.

—No...No te vayas...

Loki paró en seco y giró a ver a Whitelock, quien, para su sorpresa, seguía dormida. Estaba hablando entre sueños. Loki noto que su expresión habia cambiado de tranquilidad a incomodidad en cuestión de segundos aunque siguiera dormida. Volvió a revolverse en el sillón tratando de cubrirse completamente con la bata. Su sueño se había tornado inquieto.

Loki estiró una mano para tocar su hombro y tal vez así despertarla. Pero la detuvo a medio camino. No quería tocarla, no quería volver a sentir aquella sensación que lo hacía sentir bien y a la vez incómodo y que había analizado segundos atrás. Retiró la mano como si le hubieran quemado y Katrina volvió a moverse en sueños. Pareciera que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Loki sabía bien el terror que podía ocasionar una pesadilla, de pequeño las sufría constantemente y de vez en cuando como adulto se había despertado a mitad de la noche empapado en sudor. Odiaba las pesadillas, pero nunca había visto a alguien más sufrirlas con tanta intensidad como él.

—Whitelock—dijo suavemente pero ella no despertó. Para sorpresa de Loki, una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Katrina.

Aquella sensación que había decidido ocupar el pecho de Loki, a pesar de que él hacía todo lo posible por ignorarla, se volvía cada vez más fuerte.

Pero él tenía que ser más fuerte que ella. Era un dios, ¡por favor! Ya era justo y necesario que, con poderes o no, empezara a actuar como tal.

—Whitelock—insistió una vez más ahora más fuerte, haciendo que Katrina despertara con un sobresalto. Miró la habitación confundida y después miro a Loki.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo aun adormilada, sintió el camino que habían dejado las lágrimas en sus mejillas y giró la cara tratando de evitar que Loki la viera. No era la primera vez que sucedía, pero sí era la primera ocasión en compañía de alguien más—hace frio...¿necesitas una cobija?

Sin prestar atención a Loki se levantó y se dirigió al closet del pasillo. Pero Loki la detuvo en el camino. La tomó por la muñeca y ella se detuvo sorprendida. Evitó su mirada a toda costa.

_¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!_ Una voz dentro de Loki le reclamó desesperadamente, pero él decidió ignorarla. De hecho, decidió ignorar todo a su alrededor.

Se concentró en el calor que sentía al contacto con su piel. Definitivamente esa sensación le agradaba. ¿A quién iba a engañar si decía lo contrario? Tal vez se permitiera disfrutar de eso antes de retomar sus planes de manera definitiva.

Katrina se quedó quieta ante la reacción de Loki. No sabía bien qué era lo que estaba pasando. Sintió su mano fría sujetarla por la muñeca y en un principio sintió miedo, puesto que no sabía a qué se debía esa actitud. No conocía al hombre que estaba frente a ella y no sabía de lo que podía ser capaz...pero segundos después todos esos sentimientos se disiparon a la misma velocidad a la que se habían presentado. Loki la había sujetado por la muñeca, pero no lo había hecho de manera amenazadora. Su agarre era suave y delicado, incluso como si temiera tocarla.

Eso genero aun más dudas en ella.

Se giró y alzó la vista esperando encontrarse con la mirada despectiva que solía dedicarle en todo momento, pero se encontró con una expresión de preocupación y (¿sería posible?) nerviosismo.

—¿Q-qué sucede? —dijo dudosa. Loki abrió la boca pero no emitió sonido alguno. Su mirada seguía fija en ella. Katrina tuvo tiempo de analizar sus ojos verdes y descubrió que, más que amenazadores, eran hipnotizantes. Jamás había visto unos ojos de ese verde tan intenso en otra persona.

Permanecieron en esa posición durante unos instantes. Ninguno sabía qué hacer. La mano que Loki tenía libre se acercó a su cara y tocó el recorrido, ahora seco, que habían trazado las lágrimas. Katrina no se hizo para atrás en ningún momento. Sentir sus dedos fríos sobre su cara fue algo que, para su sorpresa, encontró reconfortante.

Sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos que no distinguió en qué momento había quedado envuelta por sus brazos.

Sin saber exactamente por qué lo estaba haciendo, Loki la atrajo hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente sin importar la presión en sus costillas. Tal vez había decidido dejarse vencer por esa sensación que minutos atrás había decidido que sería más fuerte que ella. La sujeto fuerte contra él. Ella se quedó quieta, mas no opuso resistencia. Probablemente se quedó atónita ante la situación, pensó Loki mientras hundía su nariz en su cabello respirando profundamente. Aquel aroma dulce entró por su nariz al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo Whitelock se estremecía.

Sintió acelerarse su corazón; la abrazó aun más fuerte. Sus costillas se quejaron ante la presión pero fueron ignoradas. El dolor fue sustituido eficazmente por el calor de Whitelock. Se descubrió pensando en que le gustaría permanecer así por más tiempo, pero él sabía que era imposible. De hecho, no sabía ni qué iba a suceder en cuanto soltara a Whitelock. Le sorprendió que ella no opusiera resistencia alguna. Incluso esperaba que se pusiera a gritar o le diera algún golpe. Pero ella se había quedado completamente quieta, se había dejado envolver completamente por él. Le estaba permitiendo estar cerca de ella. Nunca nadie le había permitido tanta cercanía a parte de Frigga y de su herma—_¡Thor!_ Incluso aunque la había tomado por sorpresa ella no lo estaba rechazando. Se había quedado quieta y había aceptado su abrazo. Pensó en ella como un animalillo asustado ante su cazador, esperando el golpe inminente.

_Miedo._

Claro, esa era la única razón por la que ella le permitía estar así. Tenía miedo de él y de lo que pudiera hacerle.

En esta ocasión, al contrario de todas las situaciones previas donde había aprendido a amar que le temieran, le causó desagrado. Por alguna razón no le gustaba que Whitelock le temiera.

Justo cuando estaba por soltarla sintió sus brazos, al principio tímidamente, rodearlo justo por encima del vendaje. Abrió los ojos de par en par y levantó la cabeza, no muy seguro de saber qué hacer. Permanecieron así por un instante.

Fue Katrina la que rompió el abrazo y levantó la vista tratando de encontrarse con la de Loki. No sabía bien lo que estaba pasando y necesitaba una explicación. Después de que Loki la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca, ella había volteado y él le toco el rostro, justo por donde habían corrido las lágrimas. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su tacto. Segundos después se encontraba entre sus brazos, como si tratara de protegerla de algo. Extrañamente se sintió a salvo.

Katrina solía tener pesadillas de manera frecuente, generalmente sobre el mismo tema y siempre se levantaba igual: llorando. Pero esta vez había sido diferente, había soñado con Caleb, justo con el momento en que lo había corrido de su departamento y por lo tanto de su vida. A decir verdad, no había tenido tiempo de ponerse a pensar en su situación actual con Caleb. No se había dado el tiempo necesario para pensar las cosas con la cabeza fría.

Desconocía la razón por la que Loki la había abrazado, pero lo que sí sabía era que eso era lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento. No lo esperaba propiamente de un extraño que se había vuelto su paciente y que por azares del destino (y un gato muy extraño) ahora se encontraba en su casa, pero lo sintió como si fuera un abrazo de parte de un viejo conocido.

Mientras sentía como hundía su nariz en su cabello llegó a la conclusión de que él necesitaba el abrazo tanto como ella. Desconocía el verdadero por qué de su situación actual, pero sabía identificar cuando una persona necesitaba un abrazo o una palabra de aliento. Es por eso que decidió corresponderle. Dudosa, alzó sus brazos y lo abrazó suavemente, cuidando de no lastimar sus costillas. Sintió la reacción de Loki, la ignoró y cerró los ojos, pensando en una buena explicación para cuando se rompiera el abrazo…

Se topó con la mirada de Loki, quien se mantenía extrañamente inexpresivo. Katrina se ruborizó notoriamente y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese instante, con casi la misma velocidad con la que la había tomado entre sus brazos, Loki se separó de ella y se dirigió sin decir una palabra hacia su habitación dejando a Katrina parada en medio de la sala.

Crono maulló detrás de ella haciendo que volteara. Escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta de la habitación de golpe y suspiró, no muy segura de que fuera cierto lo que acababa de pasar. Tomó a crono y se dirigió sintiéndose algo aturdida a su habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, se puso el pijama y se dejó caer en su cama, esperando que el sueño se hiciera presente pronto y tratando de no pensar en su inquilino.

Era su paciente, ¡por dios! Desde que lo había conocido lo había visto simplemente como su paciente y nada más. Era atractivo, sí, pero jamás se había puesto a pensar en él como otra cosa. Se apegaba totalmente a su ética profesional e, incluso cuando lo trajo a su casa delirando de fiebre y le había quitado sus ropas, a pesar de haber analizado su cuerpo, lo veía como un paciente más. Alguien a quien tenía que cuidar y procurar su salud.

El que súbitamente la abrazara le hizo pensar de manera diferente por un instante, cosa que no le pareció. Sí, se sentía a gusto con su presencia y aunque tuviera una actitud algo prepotente había disfrutado desayunar con él. Pero nada más.

¿O no?

Haciendo una mueca de frustración se envolvió en las cobijas y se tapó incluso la cabeza, como si con eso lograra esconderse de los pensamientos que habían empezado a inundar su mente.

Recordó la pesadilla que estaba teniendo, o tal vez no había sido pesadilla después de todo. Ella había corrido a Caleb, sí, y a pesar de que ya no sentía lo mismo por él, le había dolido dejarlo ir. En algún momento pensó detenerlo y decirle "no te vayas", pero sabía que no era lo más adecuado. Caleb había cometido un error—bueno, más bien _muchos_ y este había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Esperaba no encontrárselo en el hospital, evitaría ir a su piso a toda cosa. John Templeton entendería…o al menos eso quería pensar.

Sintió el peso de Crono sobre sus piernas, su lugar favorito para dormir. Se quedó quieta esperando escuchar algo, pero la casa estaba en completo silencio. Se preguntó qué sucedería al día siguiente que tuviera que ver otra vez a su inquilino. Sería una situación incómoda, claro está; así que llegó a la decisión, antes de quedarse dormida, de que actuaría de acuerdo a como Loki se comportara la mañana siguiente.

* * *

_Idiota, idiota, idiota. _Se repitió varias veces justo después de cerrar de un portazo la habitación. Se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño—no, como un midgardiano corriente que huye al no saber qué hacer. Respiró profundamente mientras se maldecía sin parar dentro de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Le atemorizó la idea de que las cosas se estuvieran saliendo de su control.

Definitivamente tenía que salir de esa casa antes de que algo más pasara. Tenía que alejarse de Whitelock a toda costa. Ya no la consideraría en sus planes. Encontrar a otro midgardiano que pudiera ayudarle no iba a ser problema. Tenía que huir.

_¿Huir? ¿Seguro? No eres de los que huye, ¿o en eso te has convertido? _La pequeña vocecilla que lo había atormentado recientemente volvió a atacar. Definitivamente se estaba comportando como un cobarde. ¿Huir en mitad de la noche? ¿Como un vulgar ladrón? Oh, no. Definitivamente no.

Se acercó a la ventana y contempló la calle desierta. Tenía que irse de ahí, pero no así. Por la mañana encontraría la manera adecuada de hacerlo. Pensó, ya con más calma, que irse a mitad de la noche no le beneficiaría tanto. Seguía sin saber dónde estaba y quería evitarse la engorrosa tarea de buscar refugio una vez más.

Frustrado, decidió esperar un día más en casa de Whitelock. Y confiar en que ella no dijera nada al día siguiente y lo dejara ser mientras estuviera encerrado en su habitación.

Recostado ya y con las cobijas cubriéndolo hasta el cuello, cerró los ojos y se quedo quieto esperando escuchar algún ruido que hiciera Whitelock, pero solo encontró silencio. Permaneció así por un rato hasta que escucho que ella cerró suavemente la puerta de su habitación y la casa volvió a quedarse completamente tranquila. Suspiró y se giró lentamente sobre su costado que no estaba fracturado esperando conciliar pronto el sueño.

* * *

Hola, queridísimos lectores! :D

Ahora sí fue una espera decente, que no? ;)

Como siempre, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. En lo personal a mi me encantó jejeje, es como el inicio de algunas cosas que vendrán más adelante.

¿Qué? ¿No hay Caleb en este capítulo? Lo siento, creo que tendrán que esperar un capítulo más para saber qué sucede con ese midgardiano jajajaja. Confío en que sobrevivirán hasta el capítulo siguiente, puesto que todavía no es su tiempo de regresar al escenario ;)

Gracias, muchas gracias por sus alerts y favs, me hacen inmensamente feliz. :D Las reviews, aunque generalmente no las responda, las aprecio mucho y todo esto es el motor principal de este fanfic. De verdad muchas gracias, me encanta leer sus comentarios respecto a cada capítulo.

Oh, Loki, Loki, Loki, tratas de echarle la culpa de lo que estás empezando a sentir a tu "condición de mortal"...

Y Kat que solo lo veía como su paciente... ¿O también está en su negación? No lo sé ;)

Hasta el próximo capítulo! ;)

~Aloine.


	18. Música

Después de un sueño bastante intranquilo, Loki abrió los ojos. No recordaba exactamente qué era lo que había soñado, pero sabía que no había sido agradable. Miró el reloj que estaba en la mesita de junto y, aunque no sabía bien a qué hora era común que los midgardianos empezaran el día, supuso que ya era algo tarde.

10am decía el reloj con números grandes y rojos, Loki se preguntó acerca del funcionamiento de ese aparato y decidió levantarse. Justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta se detuvo en seco. Pegó la oreja suavemente a la puerta esperando escuchar algún ruido, pero la casa seguía sumida en el mismo silencio que la noche anterior. Incluso la bestia que Whitelock tenía por mascota se encontraba tranquila y no se escuchaba por ningún lado.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, no quería encontrarse con Whitelock, al menos no en ese momento. Notó que la habitación de Katrina se encontraba abierta y supuso que ya no se encontraba ahí. Salió por completo de la habitación. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con Crono que estaba sentado en la entrada del pasillo que llevaba a la sala, como invitándolo a ir hacia él. Loki lo miró y Crono se quedó completamente quieto. Se acercó a él y justo cuando estaba por tocarlo, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al comedor, trepó ágilmente a una silla y volteó a ver a Loki moviendo una oreja.

Caminó hacia el gato y descubrió que sobre la mesa había una nota, justo al lado de Crono. Miró despectivamente al animal y se acercó a tomar la nota.

"Me fui a trabajar. Hay comida en el refrigerador. No alimentes a Crono. No hagas nada que pueda lastimarte. Regreso por la tarde. KW."

Loki releyó la nota una vez más y respiró aliviado. Al menos no vería a Whitelock en ese momento. Analizó su letra. Era alargada y las letras estaban demasiado juntas. Las dos últimas letras, que identificó como las iniciales de su nombre, eran completamente opuestas a las otras, eran anchas y curveadas. Su escritura no era hermosa como la suya, pensó, pero tampoco era horrible. _Aceptable para una midgardiana_ se dijo y volvió a dejar la nota sobre la mesa. Se dirigió a la cocina donde, sobre lo que supuso era el refrigerador, encontró otra nota.

"No comas lo que hay en el tupper azul" decía simplemente. Loki abrió el refrigerador y se encontró con varias cosas que no reconocía. Identificó el único contenedor azul y dedujo que era al que se refería la nota. Lo tomó y alcanzó a distinguir una pasta extraña a través del plástico traslucido de la tapa. Volvió a guardarlo y siguió buscando algo qué comer.

Estar solo en el departamento de Whitelock, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que sucedía, no dejaba de parecerle extraño.

Incapaz de cocinar con instrumentos midgardianos buscó algo que pudiera comer sin necesidad de ser preparado. Cuando llegara Whitelock ya le exigiría algo decente para comer.

Maldiciendo su inutilidad, tomó un cartón que ponía "leche" en una de sus caras. Siguió buscando y en la parte de abajo encontró una bolsa con uvas. Las sacó a la par de un pequeño contenedor que decía "queso crema"

Buscó dentro del refrigerador algún pan o algo parecido, pero no encontró nada. Frustrado, cerró de golpe la puerta y alzó la vista. Sobre el refrigerador había varias cajas delgadas y al lado lo que parecía ser una hogaza de pan metida en una bolsa.

Tomó el pan y noto que ya estaba cortado en rebanadas. Esto _servirá, al menos por el momento_ pensó y también tomó una de las cajas. _Cereal_ leyó y volvió a dejarla en el mismo lugar.

Antes de salir de la cocina, tomó un plato y un vaso y se dirigió a la mesa. Miró a Crono, quien seguía sentado sobre la mesa. Haciendo una mueca de disgusto movió la mano y logró ahuyentarlo. Crono bajó de un brinco de la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación de Katrina.

_Bestia inútil_ se dijo y se dispuso a comer su improvisado desayuno. Decidió mientras lo hacía, que tomaría un baño al terminar y esperaría a Whitelock. Aun no se sentía seguro para escapar. Además, aunque él haya empezado y haya hecho una estupidez, ella le debía una explicación por haberle correspondido el abrazo.

* * *

—¿Es en serio, Kat? Definitivamente estás loca.

Alice miró a Katrina, quien le sonreía de manera nerviosa. En un tiempo libre le había puesto al tanto de lo que había sucedido con su inquilino y lo que había sucedido con Caleb. Omitió la parte en que él había sacado a Loki del hospital. Aun no era momento de hacer algo al respecto, Loki tenía que recuperarse completamente.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer por él, Alice

—¿Y lo menos que podías hacer por él era abrazarlo y ahora dejarlo solo en tu casa? ¡No sabes quién es y qué podría hacer mientras no estás!

Katrina sabía perfectamente que Alice tenía razón, sus acciones recientes no eran las más lógicas, sin embargo sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Había algo en Loki que de alguna manera lo hacía confiar en él.

—Ya no me regañes, Alice—dijo frustrada Katrina, Alice la miró de manera desaprobatoria, como si estuviera regañando a una niña pequeña, después cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Kat, debes de tener cuidado. Prométeme que si las cosas se ponen peligrosas, esté o no esté recuperado, lo sacarás de tu casa.

Katrina sonrió ligeramente y tomó los expedientes para terminar con sus anotaciones.

A pesar de haber estado platicando con tanta tranquilidad con Alice, había llegado al hospital para enfrentarse a una mañana pesada.

Se había levantado de manera habitual, pero al salir al pasillo para dirigirse a la cocina y ponerle comida a su felino, recordó que no estaba sola en su casa. Recordo de paso lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y se acercó lentamente a la puerta donde dormía su inquilino. Pegó la oreja para tratar de escuchar algo, pero solo encontró silencio. Curiosa, abrió despacio la puerta y alcanzó a ver a Loki, quien dormía boca arriba. Su respiración era tranquila y profunda, notó que cada vez le era más fácil respirar. Una sonrisa fugaz atravesó su cara y después sacudió su cabeza para alejar cualquier pensamiento sobre su inquilino.

_Es mi paciente_ se dijo firmemente, aunque no quería aceptar que muy, muy en el fondo, ya no lo veía como tal.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta cuidando de no hacer ruido, dio la vuelta y se topó con Crono, que la miraba como si la estuviese analizando.

—¿Qué?— le dijo y se dirigió a la cocina para continuar con su rutina...

Terminó de escribir la nota para Loki y salió de su departamento hacia el hospital.

Después de terminar la visita de la mañana y encontrase tranquila su área, había decidido bajar a urgencias para entretenerse un rato, pero principalmente para disminuir la posibilidad de encontrarse con Caleb. Urgencias era el lugar que menos le gustaba frecuentar a Caleb y lo hacía cuando era estrictamente necesario. Mientras platicaba con sus compañeros, había llegado un paciente en muy mal estado y, por desgracia, había fallecido mientras intentaban hacer algo por él.

_Son cosas que suceden todos los días_ no se cansaba de repetirse, pero aun así, no lograba sentirse tranquila cuando un paciente fallecía y ella lo presenciaba. En un principio estas situaciones lograban agriarle el día entero, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo, se acostumbró a vivir con ese malestar que le ocasionaba.

_Eres demasiado sensible, te involucras mucho con tus pacientes_ le había dicho varias veces Caleb y tenía razón, pero es que a veces era difícil no hacerlo.

Siguió escribiendo las notas en los expedientes y miró su reloj. Solo trabajaría medio día y no faltaba mucho para que saliera. A pesar de todo, la mañana se había pasado demasiado rápido y Katrina se descubrió esperando con ansias el momento para salir y regresar a su departamento.

Claro está que esa urgencia por volver era por vigilar a su inquilino, no por nada más.

Cerró la laptop y salió de su oficina para continuar con sus actividades.

* * *

El reloj de pared marcaba las tres de la tarde, o al menos eso supuso Loki, quien estuvo un tiempo analizando el movimiento de las manecillas y comparando con el reloj digital que estaba en su habitación. Tenía hambre. Su improvisado desayuno de pan, queso y uvas ya había sido digerido hace tiempo. No comía como el inútil de Thor, pero su desayuno sí que había sido miserable.

Esperó que Whitelock no tardara en regresar.

_Ah, ¿ahora quieres que regrese?_ La vocecilla que se había encargado de atormentarle durante los últimos días volvió a hacer de las suyas. Decidió ignorarla una vez más. Intentó concentrarse otra vez en el libro que había estado leyendo, había funcionado de maravilla hasta que volvió a sentir hambre. Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la ventana. Afuera estaba un poco nublado y la calle se encontraba vacía. Se preguntó si podría salir. Se dirigió a la puerta y encontró en la mesita que estaba a un lado, en un cuenco azul, un par de llaves similares a las que Katrina usaba para abrir la puerta. Las analizo un instante y abrió la puerta. Después de cerciorarse del funcionamiento de la cerradura regresó a la mesa, tomó la hoja que Katrina había dejado con indicaciones y le dio la vuelta. Tomó la pluma que estaba a un lado y escribió "Salí. Ya regreso" y la volvió a dejar en el mismo lugar. Con suerte, regresaría antes de que Whitelock llegara. La nota era para que no se preocupara por él.

¿De verdad crees que se preocupa por ti? Sacudió su cabeza ignorando la voz y salió del departamento.

* * *

Katrina bajó de su coche y se dirigió al asiento trasero. Había pasado de regreso a casa a comprar algo para comer. Rara vez hacía esto, prefería cocinar, pero era de esos días que simplemente no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Recordó al paciente que había fallecido por la mañana y se sintió incómoda. Instantes después la idea de que Loki hubiera llegado en esa situación a sus manos gracias a la negligencia de Caleb la atacó y la hizo sentirse aun peor.

_Hey, hey, no está pasando nada_ se dijo a si misma tratando de despejar esa idea de su mente. Loki no estaba tan mal, de hecho iba mejorando demasiado rápido, cosa que le había sorprendido. Se regañó a sí misma por estarse tomando las cosas tan en serio.

Una corriente de aire frio hizo que se estremeciera ligeramente, cerró la puerta de su auto y entró al edificio. Subió las escaleras y se paró frente a la puerta. No sabía que podría haber pasado ahí dentro, así que una vez más, pegó la oreja en la puerta y encontró todo en silencio. Preocupada abrió la puerta y encontró la sala tal y como la había dejado. No se veía ningún rastro de su inquilino. _¿Estará dormido?_ Se asomó al pasillo y encontró que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta. Se preocupó. La idea de que él se hubiera ido de su casa sin avisar hizo que se pusiera muy ansiosa. No quería aceptarlo, pero había empezado a disfrutar de la compañía de ese sujeto extraño y el saber que desapareció sin decir nada más, hizo que se le hiciera un hueco en el estómago.

Dejó las cosas que traía sobre la mesa y se encontró con la nota de Loki escrita detrás de la suya. pesar de ser solo tres palabras, éstas la tranquilizaron y toda su ansiedad se disipó mágicamente.

Suspiró aliviada y Crono salió a su encuentro, maullando alegremente.

—Hola, bicho— le dijo mientras le acariciaba la oreja. Después se dirigió a su habitación, se sentó un instante sobre su cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Dio un ligero masaje a sus sienes, definitivamente no se sentía bien. No quería admitirlo pero se encontraba bastante estresada. Trató de relajarse cerrando los ojos y empezó a tararear una canción, pero no sirvió de mucho.

_Tiene mucho que no tocas, ¿sabes?_ Se dijo a sí misma y levantó la cabeza. No era el momento adecuado para hacerlo, no con…visitas en su casa. Además, ¿cuánto tiempo tenía sin practicar? Tampoco quería que la escucharan. ¡Y mucho menos un extraño!

Pero el sentimiento se volvió cada vez más intenso. Una extraña sensación, como si por sus dedos corriera una débil electricidad, empezó a manifestarse. Apretó las manos en un puño. Era una sensación difícil de ignorar. Se encontraba sola en su casa, tal vez Loki tardara un poco en llegar…

Se dirigió a su armario y sacó un estuche grande. Lo puso sobre la cama y lo abrió con cuidado. Admiro el violín que estaba frente a ella y lo sacó de su estuche como si fuera una reliquia.

Jaló el banco que tenía frente a su tocador y se sentó dando la espalda a su puerta. Antes de colocarse el violín, volteó hacia la puerta tratando de escuchar algún ruido, pero todo estaba en silencio. Deseó que Loki se tardara lo suficiente, no quería que la escuchara. Y en verdad necesitaba tocar. Decidió que en cuanto escuchara abrirse la puerta, dejaría de hacerlo y saldría a su encuentro. El violín se acomodó en su cuello de una manera perfecta y comenzó a tocar olvidándose por completo de todo lo que tenía a su alrededor.

Cerró los ojos mientras la primera nota escapaba del violín. A pesar de que al principio sus movimientos eran torpes, esperando que se acostumbraran sus dedos nuevamente a la presión de las cuerdas, comenzó a tocar de manera suave y tranquila una melodía algo triste. Suspiró mientras hacia una pausa. Lentamente la melodía fue aumentando su intensidad hasta que sus movimientos eran muy rápidos, pero precisos. La canción no dejaba de ser triste a pesar de su intensidad. Sentía las cuerdas clavarse en sus dedos provocando un dolor bastante conocido y que había aprendido a disfrutar con el tiempo. Continuó así durante un buen tiempo. Después, la tristeza fue abandonada y fue sustituida por una melodía enérgica, como si estuviera a punto de estallar para finalizar con algo más tranquilo y alegre.

Era tanta su concentración que no notó que alguien más, aparte de Crono, la estaba escuchando.

* * *

Loki había salido del edificio y había caminado sin rumbo especifico pero tratando de recordar el camino para no perderse. Necesitaba aire fresco, dentro de casa de Whitelock se estaba volviendo loco. Además, esta caminata le serviría para varias cosas, entre ellas conocer el lugar donde se encontraba y, la principal, encontrar algo que pudiera ser de su ayuda. No había pasado mucho tiempo caminando cuando notó que empezaba a sentirse cansado. A pesar de que las costillas ya no dolían, con el esfuerzo y el aire fresco de Ottawa, aun sentía una pequeña molestia que, para su desgracia, fue aumentando. Decidió regresar con calma y llegó a la conclusión de que aun no estaba totalmente recuperado. Se maldijo. Llegó al edificio y entró. Se sentó en las escaleras y tomó un poco de aire. Después de descansar un rato, decidió subir y entrar al departamento. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y sin hacer ruido. Detestaba hacer ruido que pudiera delatar su presencia en cualquier lado y, aunque al menos por el momento no era necesario, evitaba hacer el menor ruido posible en todos sus movimientos. Al abrir la puerta le sorprendió escuchar música. Se preguntó de dónde vendría. Entró completamente en el departamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Al parecer, la música provenía de algún lugar de la casa de Whitelock. Caminó hacia el pasillo y descubrió que la música provenía del cuarto de Katrina.

Sin hacer ruido, se acercó y encontró que ella estaba sentada, de espaldas a la puerta, tocando un instrumento que reconoció como un violín. Sorprendido, se recargó en el marco de la puerta dispuesto a escucharla durante un tiempo.

Desconocía que Whitelock fuera capaz de tocar un instrumento, ella se encargaba a cuidar de la salud de los midgardianos, le resultaba extraño que aparte de eso se dedicara a la música.

_No está mal para una mortal _pensó y cerró brevemente los ojos, dejándose llevar por las notas tristes que tocaba Katrina. Una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Amaba la música, y de sus sirvientes, los músicos eran los que más respetaba y los que recibían mejor trato por su parte.

Katrina continuó tocando por un tiempo, ajena a todo y a su recién adquirido público. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, perdida entre las notas y dejando escapar todo su estrés y preocupación que tenía acumuladas. Esa era su ruta de escape, pero era una ruta que, a pesar de todo, no le gustaba usar frecuentemente.

La canción terminó y descanso brevemente. Sin abrir los ojos, bajó el violín y lo dejó sobre su regazo. Suspiró una vez más. _Necesitas relajarte, Kat_, se dijo, _no quieres regresar a lo mismo, ¿o sí? _

Abrió los ojos lentamente y alcanzó a ver por el espejo que tenía en su tocador el reflejo de Loki recargado en la puerta. Se sobresaltó e inmediatamente se puso completamente roja. Giró nerviosa y se le quedó viendo fijamente. Como era habitual, Loki la miraba sin expresión alguna.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?—dijo Katrina nerviosa mientras se levantaba y dejaba el violín sobre la cama

—Lo suficiente—le dijo indiferentemente—no sabía que tocaras el violín, lo haces..._bien_.

—No estoy acostumbrada a que me escuchen tocar—dijo sin verlo—nunca nadie lo había hecho además de...—dejó inconclusa la frase y se dio la vuelta.

—¿De quién?—preguntó Loki enarcando una ceja y segundos después se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Pensó inmediatamente que Whitelock se refería al inútil de Caleb y una ola de celos lo invadió. _¿Celos? ¡Por favor!_ Trató de mantenerse sereno y sin expresión como acostumbraba, pero le molestó darse cuenta que no le era tan fácil disimular su descontento.

Katrina murmuró algo mientras fingía ocuparse demasiado en guardar de nuevo el violín en su estuche. Se quedó dando la espalda a Loki esperando que no insistiera en el tema, pero lo hizo preguntando una vez mas "¿de quién?".

Ignorando la pregunta, Katrina respiró hondo, cerró el estuche y volteó a ver a Loki.

—Traje comida, me imagino que debes estar hambriento.

Sin dejar que Loki respondiera salió de la habitación dejando a un Loki enfurecido recargado en el marco de la puerta.

¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarlo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a no responder una de sus preguntas? Volteó a verla y notó que su actitud era diferente con respecto a los últimos días. Estaba molesta; no, nerviosa; no, _triste_. Se pregunto por qué estaría así.

_¿y a ti que te importa?_ Había comenzado a odiar esas pequeñas discusiones consigo mismo. No lograban nada más que atormentarlo. Tal vez sí le importara un poco…

Entró en el comedor y notó que Katrina sacaba unos contenedores blancos y los colocaba en la mesa.

—Traje sushi, espero te guste.

—Nunca lo he comido—dijo Loki mientras se sentaba en la mesa—pero ya era hora de que aparecieras, tenía hambre y no había nada que comer.

Katrina lo miró y levantó una ceja. Agradeció mentalmente que ya no insistiera más con el violín y se concentrara más en la comida, pero le sorprendió su comentario. Su refrigerador estaba lleno de cosas a preparar. ¿O sería que no sabía cocinar?

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—Jamás he tenido necesidad de aprender—dijo Loki cortantemente.

—Sería bueno que aprendieras a hacerlo.

Loki gruñó por lo bajo. Whitelock tenía razón. Ya no contaba con sus sirvientes para que hicieran todo por él y ahora sería necesario que él aprendiera incluso esas cosas tan sencillas para sobrevivir. No podía vivir de pan con queso y unas cuantas uvas toda la vida.

—Podrías enseñarme.

Esto tomó a Katrina por sorpresa. Jamás había tenido un aprendiz en la cocina. Pero sería interesante.

—Mañana empiezan tus lecciones—dijo sin demostrar expresión alguna—por el momento, comamos.

Katrina se sentó en la mesa y ambos empezaron a comer. Aunque en un principio el _sushi_ que había traído Katrina le parecía extraño, descubrió que era muy rico y lo comió alegremente. También, aunque él no quisiera hacerlo, al analizar a Katrina confirmo que ella se veía diferente. Se veía triste.

Katrina había comido en silencio y con la mirada fija en el plato. Estaba triste, claro, apenas estaba analizando con calma todo lo que había sucedido con Caleb. Y no sabía qué era lo que le dolía más: que él se hubiera portado así con ella y ella no lo notara, o que fuera capaz de abandonar a un paciente en la calle.

—Te ves diferente, Whitelock.

La voz de Loki la sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Acaso era tan notoria su tristeza? Dejó los palillos a un lado del plato y levantó la vista hacia Loki. Descubrió que él la miraba de manera extraña. Incluso podría decir que parecía que él se preocupaba por ella.

_Claro que sí, un extraño se va a preocupar porque estés triste, Kat._ Se dijo mientras veía fijamente a Loki, quien ya había terminado su plato y tenía las manos sobre la mesa. Sus manos eran finas y muy blancas y a Katrina le parecieron bastante interesantes. Intentó abrir la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo, en cambio, siguió mirando fijamente a Loki. Instantes después de que había dejado de mirar sus manos y había comenzado a mirarlo a los ojos, sintió sobre su mano una sensación extraña. La mano fría de Loki estaba sobre la de ella y sus movimientos habían sido tan delicados que no había notado cuando lo había hecho. Se estremeció ligeramente.

También notó que Loki estaba un poco más cerca de ella, ligeramente inclinado sobre la mesa hacia ella. Una vez más quedó hipnotizada por sus ojos verdes y se quedó quieta, como si fuera un animalillo asustado. Pero no sentía miedo. Desde la noche anterior, que Loki la había abrazado por sorpresa no había sentido miedo.

Era como si el contacto con su piel lograra tranquilizarla, incluso más que tocando el violín.

Inconscientemente ella también se acercó a Loki. La distancia entre ellos se reducía cada vez un poco más. Ninguno de los dos estaba completamente seguro de qué estaba pasando.

Un par de golpes en la puerta rompieron el silencio y la burbuja en la que ellos se habían envuelto lentamente.

Como despertando de un ensueño, Katrina dio un sobresalto y se alejó de Loki quitando su mano de su tacto. Sonrió tímidamente mientras Loki la miraba un tanto confundido y se levantó de la mesa hacia la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser?

Abrió la puerta y en ese momento deseo no haberlo hecho.

—Hola, Kat—dijo Caleb, cigarro en mano y con una botella de ¿champan? en la otra—¿me invitas a pasar?

* * *

Hola! Queridos lectores!

Una vez más, una disculpa en la demora, pero los exámenes finales son la cosa más terrible que puede existir.

Pero aquí está otro capítulo que, como siempre, espero sea de su agrado. :)

Ups.. Caleb ha regresado a escena, quién sabe qué sucederá ahora jejeje.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus reviews, alerts y favs, me hacen inmensamente feliz.

Debido a que el capítulo pasado es el que más reviews ha tenido, he decidido comenzar a contestar todas. Así que aquí vamos:

Guest/Sophie: Me da mucho gusto que consideres mi fanfiction digno de leer y agradezco tu comentario. Pero en efecto era mi intención hacer que Katrina se viera "perfecta" al menos en el capítulo pasado y parte de este. Sin poder añadir nada más para no spoilear a los demás, te invito a tí y a todos los demás que esperen el siguiente capítulo, donde se explicará más a fondo qué está sucediendo. :)

Helenna 'Uchiha: Muchas gracias! Ya por fin apareció Caleb aunque sea un poquito! Tengo miedo, no sé de qué es capaz! jajaja

Setsuna Cooper: Muchísimas gracias! Creo que con este cap te vuelvo a dejar con los pelos de punta jejeje

MarianHiddleston: Muchas gracias! :D

TenebrisSagittarius: Gracias! Oye, quién no querría que alguien (en especial ese Dios tan encantador) solo se preocupara por protegernos? jajaja

.0.0: Muchas gracias por tus reviews constantes :D Y siii, Loki está volviendo a ser el mismo. Digo todos amamos al psicópata de Avengers pero, acaso no es más lindo como era en Thor cuando no sabía sus orígenes?

Como nota adicional, he estado pensando en publicar un oneshot involucrando a cierto pelinegro..tal vez caiga como regalito de navidad, aunque no prometo nada, necesito pulir bien la idea, recen porque la inspiracion no me abandone estas vacaciones. :D

Sin más por el momento, les deseo felices fiestas!

~Aloine.


	19. Gracias

Loki abrió los ojos. No había parte de su cuerpo que, por lo menos, no estuviera adolorida. Respiró. Sintió las fracturas en sus costillas, ahora en ambos costados, ejercer una inestabilidad que desafortunadamente ya conocía demasiado bien e hizo una mueca de dolor. Su pierna derecha punzaba ligeramente y prefirió no moverla. Descubrió su brazo izquierdo envuelto en una especie de vendaje endurecido y maldijo una vez más las practicas arcaicas de los midgrdianos para tratar una fractura.

Sin embargo, el dolor de la humillación que había sufrido, era más fuerte que todas sus heridas.

Ahora odiaba a Odín con todas sus fuerzas. Y también a Thor, principalmente a Thor, _especialmente_ a Thor, porque era imposible que no estuviera al tanto de lo que le deparaba su exilio en Midgard. Una vez más estaba por debajo de él. Odín había hecho que en el exilio de Thor no hubiera sufrimiento, mientras que en el suyo era todo lo contrario.

Puesto que no solo sufría físicamente. Sufría en otras formas que incluso él no había conocido en batalla.

Miró fijamente el techo, se había vuelto rutina a la hora de despertar y reconoció que aun se encontraba en el departamento de Whitelock. La maldijo en sus adentros y después, sorprendentemente, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Probablemente Whitelock fue la que lo recogió y lo llevó a su habitación. No había sido un trayecto tan largo como cuando lo recogió delirando de fiebre, pero sí había sido la situación un tanto más humillante.

Giró la cabeza lentamente hacia la puerta. Estaba cerrada y dedujo que se encontraba solo. Respiró profunda y lentamente mientras trataba de asimilar que ahora dependía aun más de la mortal. ¡Justo cuando ya estaba recuperándose!

El sonido de un objeto desconocido al chocar con el piso hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos y se sobresaltara. Giró lentamente la cabeza hacia el otro lado y se encontró con Katrina Whitelock sentada en un sillón que probablemente metió al cuarto en algún momento mientras él estaba dormido. Katrina estaba dormida, sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sillón y su cabeza apoyada en su mano. ¡Cómo dormía! Pensó Loki y supuso que el objeto que había causado el ruido, era algo que se le había caído a Katrina al quedarse dormida.

El libro que descansaba sobre sus piernas no lo alcanzó a distinguir. Giró un poco más la cabeza y notó que en el buró que estaba a un lado de su cama había una taza y se preguntó sobre su contenido.

Volvió a mirar a Katrina y trazas de recuerdos de lo que había sucedido la... ¿tarde anterior? Invadieron su mente. Qué patético se sentía al no saber siquiera cuanto tiempo había pasado y qué había pasado después.

Había sido el momento perfecto para demostrar a Katrina quién era él en realidad y terminar con Caleb de una vez por todas, pero todo había salido de manera contraria a su plan. Siguió analizando a Katrina y lo único que logró reconfortarlo, al menos momentáneamente, fue ver que al parecer no tenía muestras de golpes o algún daño.

_Bueno, al menos eso sí funcionó de manera_ _adecuada_ se dijo mientras Katrina respiraba profundamente.

—Whitelock—dijo Loki suavemente y notó que incluso hablar le causaba incomodidad. Katrina dio un ligero brinco y abrió los ojos. Miró fijamente a Loki con preocupación, pero al verlo despierto una sonrisa se formo en rostro. Cerró torpemente el libro y lo dejó sobre el buró mientras se acercaba a la cama. Loki notó que ella dudó por un segundo, pero después sintió su mano tibia apretando suavemente la suya.

—Qué bien que ya estás despierto—dijo Katrina un tanto nerviosa y sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Cuánto llevo dormido?

La sonrisa de Katrina se borró por un instante y fue sustituida por una expresión de tristeza que se borró de la misma manera en la que había aparecido, sin embargo la sonrisa no reapareció.

—Tres días.

¡Tres días! Era lógico y agradeció que solo hubieran sido tres días. Con lo que había pasado, él calculaba que había dormido mínimo dos semanas. Tal vez se había quedado con más energía vital de la que pensaba.

—¿Dónde está Ca...

Katrina dejó de sujetar su mano y colocó su dedo sobre los labios de Loki indicándole que guardara silencio. Loki se estremeció ligeramente ante el contacto. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarlo de esa manera? Pero la acción había logrado su objetivo de una u otra manera puesto que Loki, a pesar de no saber el significado de esa seña, guardó silencio.

—Él se fue...lo que pasó...aun no logro entenderlo... ¿cómo es que tú...?

No terminó la frase, por el momento lo que era prioritario era que Loki se recuperara. Ya tendría más tiempo adelante para preguntarle sobre lo que había hecho. Sintió un peso inusual sobre su cuello y llevo su mano hacia él.

—Tu...—dudó un poco buscando la palabra adecuada—emblema...tal vez lo quieras de vuelta.

—No—respondió Loki tajantemente y cerró los ojos por un instante tratando de soportar el dolor que le causaba el simple hecho de hablar—tienes que tenerlo tú, al menos por el momento.

Katrina jugó entre sus dedos la cadena que sujetaba el emblema. Aun seguía fría al tacto y le sonrió tímidamente a Loki, pero él no la observaba, su mirada ahora se encontraba fija en el techo, como si quisiera ignorar su presencia.

—Supongo que tienes hambre—le dijo amablemente y Loki asintió suavemente. Katrina salió de la habitación dejando a Loki solo por unos momentos.

* * *

_Sin pensarlo detenidamente, puso su mano sobre la de Whitelock. La voz en su interior había empezado a gritar algo, pero la ignoró completamente. ¿En verdad estaba preocupado por ella? Había sentido celos anteriormente por pensar en ella y Caleb. Estaba seguro que habían sido celos, de lo que no lo estaba era de si era adecuado sentir eso por ella._

_Sintió el calor de la mano de Katrina. Sin querer, había empezado a acostumbrarse a él, le agradaba sentirlo y cada vez necesitaba sentirlo más. La miró fijamente. Ella estaba nerviosa y lo miraba fijamente, como si estuviera esperando algún movimiento brusco de su parte. Lentamente se fue acercando hacia ella y notó que ella también lo hacía. _

_Para su desagrado aceptó que le importaba un poco más de lo esperado. Él no era el ser más alegre de este universo, pero ver a Katrina Whitelock con esa expresión no lo hacía sentir bien._

_Quizás estaba desarrollando sentimientos hacia una mortal que era evidente que no le correspondía. Ella no sabía quién era él en verdad y sin embargo lo había ayudado, había demostrado más interés por él en estos días que Odín en tantos años, y esto estaba haciendo que el ex-dios empezara a pensar de esa manera. _

_¿Quién lo diría? Él pensando como un simple mortal..._

_Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que saliera de sus pensamientos. Vio cómo Katrina se alejo de él y le sonrió tímidamente a la par que dejaba de sentir su mano. Se enderezó en su asiento y vio como se dirigía hacia la puerta. ¿Visitas? Mientras ella abría la puerta tuvo oportunidad para analizarla una vez más, pero de manera diferente. Sin proponérselo, una sonrisa un tanto traviesa se dibujó en su rostro._

_Sonrisa que no duro mucho, pues la voz que escucho detrás de la puerta entreabierta transformó su expresión y sus pensamientos._

Caleb

_Notó cómo Whitelock se hacía para atrás y él entraba forzosamente a la sala. Traía una botella en una mano y un objeto que echaba humo en la otra. ¿Planeaba incendiar la casa? Notó cómo se lo llevaba a la boca y halaba aire para después expulsar una voluta de humo. _Los midgardianos tienen costumbres extrañas_ pensó mientras Caleb decía algo a Katrina. Notó que su tono de voz iba aumentando cada vez más. En un principio no había puesto atención a lo que había dicho hasta que lo encontró casi gritando._

—_Lo sabía, sabía que estaría aquí ese bastardo._

_Caleb se dirigió a donde estaba sentado. Su expresión, llena de furia, hizo que Loki sonriera en su interior. _Inútil, no sabes qué gusto me da verte_ pensó y con su característica agilidad, se puso de pie. Caleb seguía gritando algo y él seguía sin ponerle atención. La sonrisa maliciosa que tenía interiormente se externalizó. Caleb se calló por un instante ante la expresión de Loki, la cual solo había conseguido aumentar su furia y dejó la botella sobre la mesa. Se acercó más a Loki y apagó el objeto que traía en las manos en el plato donde había estado comiendo._

—_Lo sabía—le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, pero Loki noto que no era a él a quien se dirigía— ¡sabía que tenías una aventura con éste idiota! ¡Maldita zorra! _

_Loki volteó a ver a Katrina, quien se había quedado completamente callada. Un par de lágrimas habían empezado a correr por sus mejillas y su mirada demostraba que no sabía qué hacer. _

_Y fue entonces cuando la vio como en verdad era._

_La imagen que había formado de ella como una mortal completamente diferente a los demás se esfumó como por arte de magia. Ella estaba llorando, y aunque no era la primera vez que la veía hacerlo, noto que era diferente. Esas lágrimas se debían a que sufría por el mortal, le dolía ver a Caleb y le dolía que se refiriera a ella de esa manera. El mortal le importaba y no dudaba que lo hiciera más que lo que él mismo le importaba a ella. A fin de cuentas solo tenía poco tiempo de conocerlo y ella le había dicho que le ayudaría hasta que sus heridas sanaran, ¿cómo podía pensar en ella de otra manera? Se olvidó por un breve instante de Caleb que estaba frente a él y se odió profundamente por haberse permitido empezar a desarrollar sentimientos hacia ella. _

_Descubrió que el darse cuenta de eso le causaba _dolor_. No dolor físico, sino un dolor extraño, que lo envolvía completamente y que nunca había sentido antes. Estaba sufriendo por una midgardiana. ¡Qué patético había sido su destino! _

_Si Odín pensaba que lo había mandado a la tierra a sufrir físicamente, estaba esto, algo dentro del interior del antiguo dios del engaño se encendió y decidió que era momento de hacer algo al respecto. _

_Alcanzó a esquivar el golpe proveniente de Caleb por escasos milímetros. _

_No había puesto entera atención al mortal, pero Caleb despedía un intenso aroma a alcohol mezclado con un olor parecido al carbón, que supuso provenía del humo que había estado inhalando. Los movimientos de Caleb eran torpes y decidió sacar ventaja de ello. Se preparó para asestarle un golpe, pero un dolor atravesó su costado. ¿Cuándo lo dejarían en paz sus costillas? _

_Pero el dolor no provenía de sus costillas sino de un poco más abajo. Bajó la mirada atónito y notó que un trozo de vidrio bastante grande estaba incrustado en su costado. Había logrado perforar el vendaje y la camisa que traía encima y lentamente comenzaban a teñirse de rojo. Abrió la boca sorprendido y un gemido de dolor fue ahogado en su garganta al escuchar a lo lejos a Katrina. _

—_¡Caleb! ¡Detente por favor! _

—_Eso te pasa por meterte con lo que no es tuyo—le dijo fríamente Caleb, su mirada proyectaba una ira intensa y Loki continuó mirándolo completamente sorprendido. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Había sido herido por un humano insignificante. Todo por bajar sus defensas en plena batalla. Había sobrevalorado a su enemigo. _

_Pero la verdad era que la batalla que se estaba librando en su interior era más fuerte._

_El dolor cada vez se hacía más intenso y sintió cómo Caleb lo aventaba hacia atrás, dejando que cayera de espaldas en el suelo. El impacto hizo que la mayoría del aire de sus pulmones escapara bruscamente causándole dificultad para respirar._

_Se incorporó lentamente y vio como se dirigía hacia Katrina. Sabía que le haría algo y una vez más la necesidad de protegerla se hizo presente a pesar de que solo fuera una mortal común y corriente. Además, Caleb no podía salir invicto de la situación._

_Respiró profundo y se concentró. Cerró los ojos y realizó mentalmente el hechizo que le permitía utilizar su energía vital como magia. Mientras estaba en la habitación del hospital se había percatado que a pesar que Odín le había quitado toda su magia, no lo había despojado enteramente de su energía vital. Tal vez porque desconociera que él fuera capaz de utilizarla y hacer magia con ella o porque de esa era la manera en la que su piel no volvía a su color azul característico. Calculó que tendría solo una oportunidad antes de agotar por completo su energía, así que no podía fallar. _

_Se levantó torpemente y se sacó el cristal de su costado. Un poco de sangre broto de la herida y respiró profundamente. Alzó la vista y vio a Caleb, la mano en el aire dispuesto a atacar a Katrina. _

_Jadeando, utilizo una gran cantidad de energía vital para moverse mucho más rápido y colocarse frente a Katrina e interponerse entre ella y Caleb. Su mirada se poso en ella, quien lo observaba sorprendida ante su súbita aparición. Su mirada no demostraba miedo y Loki comprendió que ella tenía algún plan, elaborado en el último minuto, para defenderse de Caleb._

_Se dio media vuelta y se encontró con Caleb quien también se encontraba sorprendido, aunque no tanto como esperaba._

—_¿Qué piensas hacer, eh? ¿La vas a defender? Qué lindo—dijo sarcásticamente y lanzó un golpe directo a la nariz a Loki. Él no se movió ni un milímetro. La sangre empezó a brotar de su nariz y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. _

—_Loki, no—dijo Katrina con voz firme detrás de él. _

—_Silencio, Whitelock—siseó Loki sin dejar de mirar a Caleb, la sangre corriendo por su cara—quiero que estés muy atenta._

_Sabía perfectamente que al gastar su energía empezaría a recobrar su color azul y con esto aprovecharía para mostrarle a Whitelock quien era él en verdad. Caleb se sorprendería ante la visión y se descuidaría, momento que utilizaría Loki para darle el golpe final._

_En su expresión se reflejó terror al sentir cómo se fracturaban un par más de costillas del lado contrario a la herida. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Caleb ni siquiera lo había tocado. La adrenalina estaba haciendo su efecto y por el momento no sentía mucho dolor._

_En ese momento comprendió. Odín lo tenía todo planeado: la energía vital que quedaba dentro de él solo era suficiente para mantenerlo con vida. Como dios, las incontables heridas, incluso las que causarían la muerte a un humano común, eran sanadas aparentemente rápido gracias a la gran cantidad de energía vital que poseían, pero ahora al estar utilizándola con otros fines, algunas de las heridas más recientes salían a la luz. Sobre todo las que había recibido en Nueva York hace algunos meses._

_Pero ya no había marcha atrás. _

_Ignorando la lenta aparición de incontables rasguños por todo su cuerpo y sentir la fractura de su brazo izquierdo se concentró en el hechizo que terminaría pronto con Caleb. Pero su única oportunidad se vio eliminada al sentir su pierna crujir bajo su peso y fisurarse, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y un poco la concentración. Caleb se aprovechó de su trastabilleo para darle otro golpe directo a la mandíbula. Loki recibió el golpe sin oponer resistencia, estaba increíblemente agotado y el hechizo estaba exigiéndole más de lo que esperaba._

_Se maldijo una vez más antes de desplomarse inconsciente frente a la mirada atónita de Caleb y de Katrina._

* * *

Katrina salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Crono la siguió. Había estado echado fuera de la habitación de Loki todo este tiempo, como si la estuviera resguardando, pero la verdad era que Katrina lo había dejado afuera porque temía que volviera a echarse sobre Loki y lastimarlo aun más. Maulló y ella volteó a verlo por un instante para después seguir su camino. Entró en la cocina y se recargó en la barra. Respiró profundamente. Se sentía aliviada porque por fin había despertado Loki. A pesar de su estado había decidido no llevarlo al hospital y prefirió atenderlo en su casa. De esta manera podría evitarse el dar explicaciones sobre su estado general, tendría que mencionar a Caleb y empezarían un montón de problemas incluso legales hacia él. Y hacia ella, de paso. Y no es que estuviera defendiendo a Caleb y excusándose ella, sino que algo en el fondo le decía que no era el momento adecuado de actuar. Sin contar que nadie le iba a creer lo que había pasado.

Caleb tampoco había salido bien parado de la situación. Su estado no era tan grave como el de Loki. Había logrado salir por su propio pie del departamento, prácticamente _huyendo_ así que supuso que no le había ido tan mal. También supuso que eso solo era una "advertencia" de lo que podía ser capaz Loki. O ella.

De repente y por un breve instante, La historia de Loki sobre que venía de Asgard dejó de sonar como un cuento de niños. Definitivamente era alguien diferente y había empezado a sentir miedo por lo que era capaz de hacer. Pero él la había protegido de alguna manera extraña y eso la tranquilizaba ligeramente. Era alguien con quien definitivamente tenías que andar con cuidado, era difícil determinar cuál iba a ser su reacción ante cualquier situación.

Tratando de despejar su mente, se acercó al refrigerador y sacó varias cosas para preparar algo de comer.

* * *

_Katrina abrió la puerta y en ese momento deseó no haberlo hecho. Frente a ella estaba Caleb, cigarro en mano y una botella de champán en la otra pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Un fuerte olor a alcohol inundó la sala mientras Caleb entraba torpemente empujando a Katrina hacia un lado. _

—_Sabes, Kitty, he venido hasta acá y he decidido perdonarte. ¡Traje champán para celebrar que seguiremos juntos! Espero no te moleste que la haya abierto sin ti—dijo mirando la botella un tanto divertido. _

_Caleb sonrió exageradamente y Katrina lo observó con desagrado. Permaneció en silencio un instante mientras Caleb la miraba impaciente, su sonrisa comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente. _

—_Caleb, vete de aquí—contestó fríamente Katrina y se hizo un poco para atrás. Caleb estiró el brazo tratando de agarrarla pero no lo logró. La sonrisa se había borrado completamente de su rostro. _

—_¿Por qué, eh? ¿Acaso ya no me quieres? ¡Claro que me quieres! ¡Siempre lo has hecho y lo harás! ¡Nosotros siempre vamos a estar juntos!—balbuceó mientras alzaba los brazos emocionado. Katrina seguía completamente seria. _

—_No, Caleb, lo nuestro se terminó._

—_¿Por qué, eh,Kitty?_

_Katrina seguía mirando fijamente a Caleb. "¿Por qué?" Preguntaba él. Motivos sobran, pensó ella, pero de nada serviría explicárselos si se encontraba en ese estado. Un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas, pero no eran de tristeza, si no de coraje hacia Caleb por todo lo que estaba haciendo y por todo lo que ella había permitido que le hiciera tiempo atrás. _

_Inconscientemente su mirada se desvió brevemente hacia el comedor, desde donde Loki los miraba completamente sorprendido. No había emitido sonido alguno y parecía estar entretenido disfrutando la escena que estaba montando Caleb ante él. Eso la enfureció aun más pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, vio que también Caleb había volteado hacia donde estaba Loki. Su expresión se transformo inmediatamente y gruñó algo que no logro entender. Katrina intentó detenerlo tomándolo del brazo, pero él se sacudió y se liberó de su agarre fácilmente. Caminó a zancadas hacia donde se encontraba Loki, quien ya se había puesto de pie. _

—_¿Qué te crees tú, eh? Ella es _mía_—le dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, cosa que le causo repulsión a Katrina. Así que ella era un objeto más de su propiedad. Notó que Loki no decía nada y había empezado a sonreír. ¿Estaba loco? _

_Dio un paso adelante, definitivamente tenía que detener a Caleb antes de que algo malo sucediera. Pero se quedo quieta en su lugar sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo y por lo que acababa de escuchar. Caleb la había ofendido, la había llamado _Zorra_ y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a perdonar. Sin saber exactamente por qué, sus palabras la hirieron más de lo esperado. Más lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, trazando el mismo camino que las anteriores y se quedó completamente callada. Vio que Loki la observaba a ella y había dejado de prestarle atención y temió por él. Sabía que Caleb era un tipo agresivo y sabía que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa._

_Sin embargo no se movió._

_Notó que Caleb dirigió su puño contra Loki y este logro esquivarlo, pero la segunda vez no corrió con tanta suerte. Vio cómo Caleb golpeaba a Loki en el costado y Katrina pensó inmediatamente en las costillas. La cara de Loki hizo una expresión de sorpresa. Vio que bajó la vista hacia donde había recibido el golpe._

—_¡Caleb! ¡Detente, por favor!— gritó y vio como Caleb empujaba a Loki hacia atrás haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Después volteó a verla e inmediatamente comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba ella. Katrina se mantuvo firme, no era momento para huir de Caleb. _

—_Ni creas que vas a poder ir a asistir a ese bastardo— siseó Caleb enfrente de ella y ella lo miró con odio. Caleb soltó una carcajada— ...y mucho menos creas que vas a salir de esta tan tranquilamente._

_Vio como Caleb alzaba la mano, dispuesto a golpearla, pero ella ya tenía planeado aprovecharse de su torpeza por el alcohol y evitar el golpe. Alejarse de él, tomar el teléfono y llamar a la policía, pero en cuanto estaba a punto de hacerse a un lado y esquivar el golpe, Loki se materializo frente a ella dejándola completamente atónita. Moviéndose con una velocidad increíblemente rápida sintió cómo colocaba algo en su cuello y lo escondía debajo de la sudadera que traía encima. Acto seguido, Loki le dio la espalda y escuchó a Caleb._

—_¿Qué piensas hacer, eh? ¿La vas a defender? Qué lindo—dijo sarcásticamente y vio su puño dirigirse a la cara de Loki, quien no se movió en lo más mínimo. Vio a Loki ponerse tenso, dispuesto a contraatacar y en ese momento se dio cuenta que Caleb no tenía oportunidad alguna frente a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella, quien otra vez se había convertido en un completo extraño. _

—_Loki, no._

—_Silencio, Whitelock—siseó Loki sin voltear a verla—quiero que estés muy atenta._

_Katrina lo miró aun más sorprendida. ¿Atenta a qué? ¿Qué planeaba hacer? Tenía que detenerlo antes de que sucediera algo más grave entre ellos._

_Pero en ese momento escuchó a Loki respirar con dificultad. Se había encorvado ligeramente y ya no se veía tan imponente como hacia unos segundos. Algo no estaba bien. Escuchó un suave crujir proveniente de él y vio que llevaba su mano derecha sobre su brazo izquierdo como si intentara detenerlo. Instantes después, se tambaleo y su pierna derecha se dobló, momento que Caleb aprovechó y le dio otro golpe directo en la mandíbula y, sin previo aviso, se desplomó frente a ella y notó que incluso Caleb lo miraba sorprendido. _

_Caleb comenzó a reír fuertemente al ver a Loki en el piso frente a él. Katrina lo miró con odio._

—_Ja, que valiente tu defensor, ¿eh? _

—_¿Qué le hiciste, Caleb?— gruñó Katrina y se inclinó hacia Loki para tratar de ayudarle. Caleb la detuvo fuertemente del brazo y volvió a incorporarla._

—_No, no, no, Kitty, déjalo ahí— dijo suavemente Caleb demostrando su indiferencia ante la situación— aun no he terminado contigo._

_Katrina sintió cómo Caleb la sujetaba aun con más fuerza y supuso que su agarre le dejaría al menos un par de moretones en su brazo. Hizo una expresión de dolor que, para su desgracia, Caleb disfrutó ampliamente. Intentó librarse de su agarre pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Caleb no tenía intención de dejarla ir tan fácilmente._

—_Suéltame— gritó Katrina y Caleb no hizo otra cosa más que sonreír. Jaló a Katrina hacia él haciendo que ella pasara un pie por encima de Loki y se tambaleara un poco al evitar pisarlo. Ella seguía mirándolo con odio. A él, parecía no importarle. _

—_Creo que es hora de que vayas aprendiendo cuál es tu lugar—gruñó mientras miraba fijamente a Katrina a los ojos._

_Lo que sucedió después era lo que hasta el momento Katrina no sabía explicarse. Estaba segura de que Caleb iba a golpearla, así que solo cerró los ojos. Odiaba aceptarlo pero estaba completamente en desventaja y Caleb la tenía fuertemente sujeta. Caleb ahogo un grito y Katrina sintió que la soltaba bruscamente. Abrió los ojos un tanto confundida y vio a Caleb frotarse las palmas mientras hacia una mueca de dolor. Miró a Katrina y ella noto rabia en sus ojos. _

—_¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me hiciste, Katrina?—aulló y después desvió la mirada hacia Loki. Contrario a toda lógica, Caleb sospechaba que él, aun estando inconsciente, era el que estaba haciendo algo en su contra. _

_Instantes después sintió un profundo dolor en el costado, más o menos a la misma altura a la que le había clavado el vidrio a Loki. De pronto, un miedo irracional comenzó a apoderarse de él. Le faltó el aire por un momento y se encorvó ligeramente._

—_¿Caleb?— preguntó Katrina y Caleb levantó la vista._

—_¡Cállate, maldita!— gritó y llevó sus manos a su abdomen. Katrina dio un paso hacia Caleb, dejando a Loki completamente detrás de ella, pero después de eso no pudo moverse. _

_Era como si algo le estuviera evitando acercarse a Caleb._

_Reuniendo fuerzas, Caleb se enderezó y se dispuso a atacar de nuevo a Katrina. No iba a dejar que las cosas terminaran así. Katrina tenía que pagar por lo que sea que le estuviera haciendo ella o el bastardo que estaba en el piso. _

_Caleb levantó una mano, dispuesto a golpear a Katrina, pero en ese mismo instante ladeo su cabeza como si alguna masa invisible se hubiera impactado contra él. Del mismo modo que a Loki le habían empezado a aparecer varios rasguños por todo su cuerpo, apareció una fina línea siguiendo el contorno de la mandíbula de Caleb. Sin pensarlo se llevó la mano hacia la herida y después la contemplo llena de su propia sangre. _

_Katrina lo observaba fijamente. Extrañamente no sentía miedo ni nada parecido. Estaba tranquila, como si algo o alguien le hubiera hecho saber que Caleb no podía hacerle ningún daño. _

_A decir verdad, estaba demasiado tranquila para su gusto. _

_Se mantuvo frente a Caleb y notó, como si lo estuviera observando a través de un cristal, que Caleb intentaba atacarla de nuevo y esta vez, la misma fuerza que lo había golpeado en la mandíbula pareció golpearlo directo en el abdomen haciéndolo que cayera de espaldas._

_Lo observo toser y ahogar un grito de dolor. Pero ella lo veía distante, como si no le importara la situación o como si lo que estaba pasando fuera un video que se estuviera proyectando frente a ella. _

_No sentía miedo. No sentía preocupación. No sentía nada._

_Observó a Caleb incorporarse una vez más para ser derribado de una manera similar. Incluso le sorprendió que fuera tan insistente a pesar de que no tenía ninguna oportunidad._

_Ella sabía, como si le hubieran explicado desde antes, que Caleb no ganaría esta batalla por más que lo intentara. _

—_Es mejor que te vayas, Caleb— dijo sin expresión. Seguía con la mirada seria y Caleb la seguía mirando lleno de furia. Se incorporó una vez más. _

_Katrina, como si estuviera completamente segura de lo que sucedía y lo que tenía que hacer, movió la mano y la colocó entre ella y Caleb, como indicándole que parara. Caleb se quedó completamente quieto, como si estuviera paralizado, por unos instantes._

—_Lárgate—dijo una vez más sin expresión y bajó la mano. Caleb sintió sus músculos relajarse y se tambaleó un poco. Sintió sus piernas fallar y se tuvo que agarrar de la mesita que estaba a un lado de la puerta. Katrina seguía mirándolo fijamente. _

—_Esto no se va a quedar así, Kitty—escupió y se detuvo del pomo de la puerta. Torpemente lo abrió y salió prácticamente arrastrando su pierna derecha como si hubiera perdido completamente la movilidad de ella. Azotó la puerta tras de sí y la sala volvió a sumirse en completo silencio._

_Manteniendo la misma inexpresividad, Katrina volteó a ver a Loki, quien seguía inconsciente en el suelo. Sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos y sintió cómo la seguridad que tenía la abandonaba rápidamente. Se sintió extraña, como si hubiera salido de algún extraño trance y notó que algo colgaba de su cuello. Recordó que minutos atrás Loki le había colocado algo y lo había escondido bajo su sudadera. Lo sacó y vio que era el emblema que tanto cuidaba. _

_Volvió a mirar a Loki. Se arrodilló rápidamente y lo volteó para dejarlo boca arriba. Checó sus pulsos y, mientras lo hacía, se descubrió temblando como si tuviera frio, o como si estuviera nerviosa. Aunque aparentemente estaba completamente tranquila, en realidad estaba tensa, como si hubiera sido víctima de lo mismo que había paralizado a Caleb. Se relajó brevemente al comprobar que Loki seguía con vida y se levantó corriendo a su habitación. Tenía un botiquín muy bien equipado, pero siempre esperaba no utilizarlo. _

_Regresó corriendo y volvió a arrodillarse junto a Loki._

—_Loki...—dijo moviendo suavemente su brazo pero él no respondió. _

_Levantó la camisa llena de sangre y desacomodo el vendaje revelando una herida un poco profunda. Hizo una mueca de desagrado. La limpió rudimentariamente con un par de gasas y determinó que no había perforado el intestino y que no requería más cuidados que puntos y analgésicos. Palpó sus costillas y se alivió al no sentir ninguna astilla saliente o alguna zona hundida que pudiera perforar el pulmón. Lo revisó superficialmente y observó su brazo izquierdo que estaba muy inflamado por encima del codo y ligeramente torcido. ¿Se había fracturado el brazo? ¿En qué momento? Lo palpó y después, aprovechando que seguía inconsciente, redujo la fractura de manera rápida y lo vendó con una gasa suave de manera temporal. Continuó revisándolo y no encontró heridas de gravedad. ¿Entonces por qué se había derrumbado? Volvió a moverlo y él hizo una leve expresión de dolor. Suspiró. Una vez más tendría que ocuparse de él y ahora tendría que arrastrarlo, inconsciente, hasta su habitación para proporcionarle mejores cuidados._

* * *

Katrina entró de nuevo en la habitación con una bandeja en las manos. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con un pie y procurando evitar que Crono entrara. Miró a Loki, quien seguía contemplando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante de la habitación.

—Traje varias cosas para comer—le dijo mientras se acercaba —me da gusto ver que te sientes mejor.

Loki volteó a verla y sonrió amargamente.

—¿Mejor? No lo creo.

Katrina se sentó en la cama a un lado de él y puso su mano sobre su brazo y la retiró inmediatamente al ver la expresión de dolor que hizo Loki.

—Gracias—Dijo tímidamente Katrina y Loki abrió más los ojos.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Loki una vez más rehuyendo su mirada.

—Por sal…bueno, no sé bien qué fue lo que sucedió, pero—dijo nerviosa mientras se acomodaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—de verdad te lo agradezco… aunque eso no significa que no me debes una explicación.

Loki la miró fijamente. Era la primera vez que alguien le agradecía algo.

* * *

Hola, queridos lectores!

Sí, sí, lo sé, ahora me emocioné y los dejé esperando más tiempo de lo normal y les ofrezco una disculpa. Ese Caleb se rehusaba a que escribiera su parte y siempre sucedía algo que hacía que no pudiera escribir en ese momento jajaja.

Pero no se podrán quejar, este capítulo es el doble de largo que lo habitual ;) y espero doblemente que sea de su agrado!

Cuando alguien está enamorado, idealiza a la persona, todo se le hace perfecto en ella y los defectos quedan totalmente opacados por múltiples razones y con eso creo que llegamos a uno de los puntos importantes de la historia. Este capítulo es importante en muchos aspectos pero el principal es que, por así decirlo, se rompió la imagen que tenía de Katrina de midgardiana especial y, sin embargo, Loki sintió deseos de protegerla. ¿Qué significará? Tal vez el corazoncillo de grinch del dios del engaño creció un poco al convertirse en humano jejeje.

Como siempre, infinitas gracias por sus alerts, favs y más que nada, sus reviews. Me hacen feliz :)

Y antes de pasar a las respuestas a las apreciadas reviews, tres cositas más: Uno. El fanfic que había prometido para navidad me temo que no verá la luz del día en un buen tiempo. Intenté darle forma y después de tratar de reanimarlo incontables veces, murió de causas naturales puesto que la idea nunca llegó a cuajar del todo. Dos: No se preocupen si de repente me tardo un poco en actualizar, planeo terminar este fic y no dejarlos en ascuas :D Y tres: en lo que actualizo (que prometo no tardaré tanto) vayan y lean El nombre del Viento, lo recomiendo ampliamente.

Helle 'Uchiha: Gracias! Disculpa la tardanza en la actualización y te fallo con el otro fic jeje

Blackmoon11: Me da gusto que te guste mi fic jeje aquí está un nuevo cap, espero lo disfrutes ;)

Bullet Rush 0.0: En el cap anterior no sé por qué no salió bien tu nombre en las respuestas de las reviews, así que te pido una disculpa jeje. Sí, Caleb es un tipo no muy querido por lo que veo, quién sabe por qué, verdad? jajaja

MarianHiddleston: Sus ojos son lo mejor de este mundo :D

isaalacrymosaa: gracias :D Interesante suposición acerca de crono. Y sí, en este fic le ha llovido (tanto literal como figurativo) a Loki, pobrecitooooo jajajaja.

Hasta la próxima ;)

~Aloine.


	20. Café

—Quédate quieto.

Katrina se acercó de nuevo a Loki. Con las pinzas en la mano izquierda sujetó un hilo del punto que sobresalía del costado de Loki. Lo tensó y metió suavemente la tijera que tenía en la mano derecha por debajo del nudo. Sintió que Loki dio un ligero brinco y dejó escapar el aire, frustrada.

—¿Quieres dejar de moverte?

—¿Quieres amarrar tu cabello? —Soltó Loki desesperado—cada que te acercas me...hace cosquillas.

Katrina levantó la vista y miró a Loki, quien desvió la mirada inmediatamente, como si hubiese admitido algo muy vergonzoso y no quisiera que supieran que era él el que había hablado. Katrina trató de ahogar la risa pero no lo logró y Loki la fulminó con la mirada.

—Lo siento—dijo aun riendo—tampoco debería acercarme tanto, pero puedes agradecerle a crono, decidió dormir encima de mis lentes y los torció completamente. Y aun no me los entregan.

Loki pensó con horror como se atrevía a quitarle los puntos sin estar bien de la vista, pero prefirió no decir nada. Con lentes o no, había cuidado bien de él durante la última semana. Había estado al pendiente de él, había pasado todo el tiempo que tenía libre con él y nunca había dicho algo al respecto. Desde el incidente con Caleb (maldito mortal), su actitud con él había cambiado bastante. Podría decirse que ella le había tomado confianza. _Grave error_ pensó Loki, pero tampoco sentía ganas de contradecirla. Le agradaba cómo lo trataba y, aunque estaba completamente seguro que ella no demostraba interés por él más que por Caleb (una vez más, estúpido mortal), se sentía a gusto con ella.

Tal vez la mortal fuera digna de un poco de su confianza. _Solo_ un poco.

Sintió el hilo nylon deslizarse y salir de su piel. Era una sensación extraña y bastante desagradable aunque suponía que Katrina hacía todo lo posible para evitar que fuera aun más molesto.

—Solo falta uno más, tu herida cerró bastante bien. ¿Y tu brazo? ¿Cómo lo sientes?

Loki levantó despacio su brazo e hizo una mueca de dolor. El pesado y fijo vendaje que Katrina había puesto inicialmente había sido sustituido (a petición suya y después de una interesante discusión) por un vendaje más suave y una venda elástica. Loki tenía más movilidad, pero Katrina estaba aferrada a que eso no era lo más adecuado.

—Eso te pasa por no usar el yeso—le dijo mientras jalaba el último punto. Loki hizo una expresión de desesperación, pero prefirió no decir nada—bueno, al menos tenemos que agradecer que ya te puedes sentar en la cama.

Loki sonrió sarcásticamente. Aun no se recuperaba ni física ni emocionalmente del encuentro con Caleb. Y la gota que había derramado el vaso en su recuperación era que un día después de que había despertado notó que Katrina traía un par de moretones en el brazo, señal de que su hechizo no había funcionado del todo.

Katrina le había asegurado que no era nada de importancia, que pronto desaparecerían, pero el hecho de que Caleb le hubiera hecho daño y aun así ella sintiera algo por él, le hacía hervir la sangre.

—Listo—dijo Katrina sacándolo de sus pensamientos— no te muevas bruscamente o puede que tu herida se vuelva a abrir.

Puso su mano cubriendo totalmente la herida y Loki se estremeció ligeramente ante la sensación de calor. A pesar de que ahora era más constante que ella lo tocara para evaluar sus heridas, aun seguía brincando ligeramente cada que eso sucedía.

—Quiero café.

Katrina lo miró fijamente mientras se incorporaba. Con la pinza en la mano lo señaló amenazadoramente y Loki se hizo un poco para atrás ante su reacción.

—Está bien que seas un _príncipe asgardiano_, pero aquí las cosas se piden por favor.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dejando solo a Loki sentado en la cama. Últimamente quitarse y ponerse la camisa era una odisea que no podía completar sin la ayuda de Whitelock pero notaba que cada vez le era más fácil hacerlo. Lentamente se puso la camisa encima y se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta.

Durante todas las tardes que había pasado Whitelock cuidándolo, él le había contado gran parte de sus orígenes. Notaba que Katrina le creía un poco y lo asoció al incidente que había pasado con Caleb. Mientras esperaba que Whitelock regresara a la habitación, comenzó a recordar algunas de las preguntas que ella había hecho.

—_como es que lograste...bueno como es que hiciste…_—_movió las manos hacia los lados un tanto frustrada al no hallar las palabras adecuadas_—_ lo que sea que haya sido eso, a Caleb?_

_Él le había explicado que su emblema guardaba parte de su magia y que podía vincularlo con su energía vital para formar una especie de escudo para quien fuera su portador._

—_Entonces eso quiere decir que usaste tu energía vital para...protegerme...y eso a la vez te debilitó._

_Loki sonrió ante el hecho de que ella captara tan rápido las cosas. _

—_pero…¿por qué lo hiciste?_

_Loki se quedó en silencio durante un rato. La verdad es que no sabía qué responder. El verdadero motivo probablemente Whitelock no lo entendería...y tampoco quería admitir por qué lo había hecho._

—_Tenía que demostrarle a ese estúpido mortal que conmigo nadie se mete._

_Katrina lo había mirado fijamente y él notó que no era la respuesta que ella estaba esperando. _

—_Bueno entonces, seguimos en lo mismo. Eres un _dios_ de Asgard_—dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra—_ El dios del engaño para ser precisos. Y estas en mi departamento y bajo mi cuidado porque tu padre Odín decidió exiliarte por lo que habías hecho previamente en este planeta. _

—O_dín no es mi padre_—_dijo cortantemente._

—_Cierto_—_contestó ella haciendo un ademán para demostrar que no tenía importancia la corrección_—_pero él te adoptó y te crió junto con Thor, ¿no es así? _

_Loki asintió sin decir una palabra._

—Y_ ahora te encuentras aquí, sin poderes, sin poder sanar rápidamente, totalmente a mi merced y supongo que estas ideando algún plan para apoderarte de nuevo de la tierra._

_Loki sonrió sarcásticamente mientras la miraba._

—N_o, tiene mucho que perdí interés en Midgard. Además el tesseract se encuentra de nuevo en Asgard._

—B_ien, entonces si eres el loco que causo destrozos en estados unidos meses atrás y tu hermano es parte de los vengadores, eso significa que tengo que avisar a las autoridades que uno de sus villanos más buscados se encuentra en Ottawa y con toda la disposición a ser aprehendido, ¿no lo crees? _

_Loki palideció ante el comentario. Sabía que Whitelock podría hacer eso en cualquier momento. La miró fijamente, definitivamente no solo su pronta recuperación estaba en sus manos, sino todo lo que le esperaba en Midgard._

—¿Y_ por qué no lo has hecho, entonces?_ —_dijo arriesgando el todo por el todo._

_Esta vez Katrina fue la que se quedo en silencio durante un instante. Loki pudo ver que su rostro reflejaba duda. _

—_¿Y quién dice que no lo he hecho ya? _

_Sin poder evitarlo, Loki soltó una carcajada haciendo que Katrina lo viera completamente sorprendida. ¿Que tenía esta mortal que lo hacía sentir así? Pensó mientras tomaba aire lentamente. Katrina seguía mirándolo fijamente esperando una respuesta._

—_Entonces eso quiere decir que no me crees sobre lo que te estoy diciendo._

La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse y entró Katrina con un par de tazas de café. Le dio una a Loki y se dirigió al sillón que estaba en el otro lado de la habitación y miró fijamente a Loki mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza.

—Servido, su alteza—dijo sarcásticamente y Loki escondió su sonrisa detrás de la taza.

—Gracias—contestó, arrastrando un poco la palabra.

Permanecieron así durante unos minutos, cada uno concentrado en su taza y disfrutando del aroma que desprendía. La primera vez que Katrina le dio a probar el café, descubrió que era muy similar a una bebida común en Asgard y que él conocía por otro nombre, además que esta bebida tenía un sabor un tanto diferente. Tal vez el modo de prepararlo por los midgardianos era lo que lo hacía diferente. O tal vez era cómo lo preparaba Katrina. Definitivamente prefería esta versión preparada por ella.

Detrás de su taza de café color morado, Katrina espiaba a su inquilino. ¿De verdad sería aquél hombre del casco con cuernos que había amenazado a la humanidad entera meses atrás? Lo dudaba sinceramente, así como dudaba el hecho de que viniera de otro planeta. O al menos lo había hecho hasta que lo había visto en acción. Empezó a sentirse nerviosa ante la idea. ¿Y si intentaba atacarla? Algo muy en el fondo de ella le decía que era poco probable que él le hiciera algo, sino ¿entonces para qué la había defendido anteriormente?

Dio un largo sorbo a su taza mientras seguía observando a Loki, quien se encontraba dándole la espalda. Seguía sentado con la mirada fija en la puerta sin importar que ella se hubiera ido a sentar al otro lado de la habitación. Dedujo que aun le costaba trabajo moverse y aun más girarse sobre la cama para quedar frente a ella.

Inconscientemente se llevó una mano hacia su brazo, donde tenía los moretones y los presionó ligeramente. Recordó a Caleb sujetándola con fuerza e hizo una expresión amarga. Al parecer era más probable que Caleb la dañara que el sujeto que venía de otro mundo. Una sensación de profunda tristeza la invadió ante la idea que se había manifestado.

Volvió a mirar a Loki, quien seguía concentrado en su taza, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Miró su cabello negro, aun alborotado por pasar mucho tiempo recostado y notó que giraba un poco la cabeza. Analizó su perfil y sus facciones demasiado finas y elegantes. Pensó en sus ojos verdes, que no se alcanzaban a ver desde su posición, pero los recordaba perfectamente, como si estuviera acostumbrada a verlos todos los días.

Un sorbo más a su taza de café y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Su inquilino le agradaba, le inspiraba confianza y de alguna manera se sentía en deuda con él. Pero era solo su paciente y tenía que aceptar que en cuanto estuviera completamente recuperado se iría de su casa y las cosas volverían a ser como antes, claro está, sin Caleb.

La idea de que él se iría la hizo sentir incómoda y deseó que se quedara más tiempo en su casa. Que se quedara con ella, que le hiciera compañía, que la _defendiera_. Quería sentirlo cerca, tocar su piel blanca y fría. No quería que se fuera nunca…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió suavemente haciendo que los dos dieran un brinco pensando lo peor, pero crono asomó su naricita y entró a la habitación como si fuera dueño del lugar. Ambos respiraron aliviados mientras crono se dirigía hacia Katrina y movía suavemente la cola.

—Lo siento, dijo Katrina tratando de tranquilizarse—no cerré bien la puerta y crono encontró la oportunidad perfecta para entrar. Lleva horas afuera, me parece que se han vuelto buenos amigos.

—Mientras no me brinque encima, puede quedarse adentro—contestó Loki sin voltear a verla y tomó otro poco de café. Miró la taza azul que sostenía entre sus manos y sintió el calor que emanaba. Este era totalmente diferente al calor que sentía cuando Whitelock lo tocaba. Claro que sabía que no era lo mismo, pero ni cuando Frigga lo tomaba entre sus brazos y le cantaba canciones para que durmiera, había sentido ese calor. Era algo diferente y le gustaba sentirlo. Tal vez esa sensación era la que lo estaba haciendo sentir que su exilio no era tan malo a pesar de todo.

Jamás pensó en que ella fuera capaz de entregarlo a los vengadores. Además ¿Qué harían con él? Ellos no tenían la capacidad de mandarlo de regreso a Asgard, probablemente tendrían que buscar una manera de contactar a Thor y ¡qué sorpresa se llevarían al momento en que él les dijera que era parte del _glorioso_ plan de su amado padre Odín el haberlo mandado de regreso a la tierra! Tal vez eso valdría la pena presenciar.

Acarició con un dedo el borde de la taza. Pensaba en girarse y quedar de frente a Katrina, pero el dolor de la pierna aun lo limitaba demasiado y, aunque nunca había sido precavido, prefirió no moverla para evitar la furia de Katrina y otra discusión sobre por qué debe de cuidar su salud.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de la discusión sobre el yeso y agradeció estar de espaldas a ella para que no lo viera sonreír. También recordó las palabras que ella había dicho, recordó que solo estaría en su departamento hasta que sanara haciendo que su sonrisa se borrara rápidamente. Sin pensarlo, se sintió afortunado por primera vez de que sus heridas no sanaran con la velocidad acostumbrada.

Inmediatamente se reprendió por haber pensado eso. Era humillante no poder recuperarse como siempre lo había hecho y depender de alguien más hasta para poder vestirse. ¡Eso no era digno de un Dios! Pero si eso le permitía estar cerca de Whitelock durante más tiempo, tal vez tuviera algo bueno después de todo.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que había dejado de pensar en algún plan para vengarse. Incluso no sabía que iba a hacer en cuanto ella le pidiera que se fuera. Con suerte ese momento tardaría, pero sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría.

Quién lo iba a pensar. Se estaba volviendo lentamente un mortal sentimental como los que había odiado meses atrás.

Escucho que Katrina se incorporó y caminó hacia donde se encontraba sentado. La observó dejar la taza en el buró que estaba a un lado y lo miró fijamente. Loki terminó de un trago lo que quedaba en la taza y también dejó su taza junto a la de Katrina.

—Whitelock, ¿te duele el brazo?

Katrina desvió la mirada y se tocó los moretones distraídamente. Claro que le dolían pero no era nada de qué preocuparse. No cuando tienes fracturas en varios lados y una herida que requirió varios puntos. Comparado con lo que tenía Loki, no tenía nada. Sin embargo, el hecho de que le haya preguntado si le dolía la hizo sentir bien. Sonrió y movió la cabeza hacia los lados.

—Ya pasará, son solo moretones.

Otra vez no le había dado importancia a sus heridas, pensó Loki con furia. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a dejar de defender a Caleb? Seguro que eso lo decía porque había sido él el que le había causado el daño. Respiró profundamente y trató de tranquilizarse. Definitivamente lo primero que haría en cuanto estuviera recuperado sería matar a Caleb.

—¿Quieres ir a la sala a ver un poco de televisión? —preguntó tímidamente Katrina. Loki llevaba varios días encerrado en la habitación y era la primera vez que podía sentarse. Seguro con su ayuda podría levantarse e ir a la sala aunque sea por un momento.

—No puedo ponerme de pie por mi cuenta, Whitelock—le dijo, irritado.

—Pero yo puedo ayudarte.

Katrina le extendió la mano mientras sonreía. Loki dudó un instante y después, lentamente estiró su mano y tomó la de Katrina, tratando de ignorar todo lo que sentía cuando la tocaba. Katrina se acercó aun más y pasó su brazo por su cabeza. Se agachó a la altura de Loki y le hizo señas para que se fuera levantando poco a poco.

Loki se apoyó primero en la pierna que no tenía lastimada y sosteniéndose de Katrina se puso en pie. Tambaleó un poco al principio, pero nunca sintió que Katrina lo soltara. Caminaron lentamente hacia la sala.

A pesar de que Katrina era más pequeña que él, lograba ayudarle a caminar y le daba seguridad. Trataba de no apoyar todo su peso sobre ella por miedo a lastimarla, pero notó que ella lo sostenía con la fuerza suficiente para que no se tambaleara. Crono los seguía lentamente, como si estuviera vigilando toda la situación.

Llegaron a la sala y se colocaron frente al sillón dándole la espalda. Katrina dejó de sostener a Loki y se puso frente a él para ayudarle a sentarse. Él se sostuvo de ella y se fue inclinando para acomodarse en el sillón. Levantó la vista y se encontró con Katrina a escasos centímetros de él. Respiró y su nariz se llenó de ese aroma a flores que caracterizaba a Whitelock. La miró fijamente a los ojos mientras ella le sonreía y le ayudaba a acomodarse completamente en el sillón. Sintió como lo soltó de los brazos y empezó a hacerse para atrás, pero algo la detuvo. Curiosa volteó hacia abajo y notó que Loki la había tomado del brazo evitando que se alejara. Abrió la boca para preguntarle qué sucedía pero Loki la atrajo hacia él y la besó.

Sintió sus labios unirse contra los suyos y cómo su calidez lo iba envolviendo lentamente. ¿Por qué la estaba besando? Aunque le costara aceptarlo, sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Soltó su brazo sin temor a que ella se alejara y pasó su mano entre el cabello castaño de Katrina. Notó que ella se estremecía un poco.

Todo se quedó en completo silencio y fue como si las cosas a su alrededor se hubieran detenido por un instante. Deslizó su mano por su mejilla y se detuvo en su barbilla por un instante. Abrió los ojos y se separó de ella mientras respiraba profundamente. La miró fijamente antes de volverla a besar suavemente.

Sentirla tan cerca de él era algo nuevo y emocionante para Loki. A pesar de todas las veces que ella se había acercado a él para cuidar de sus heridas, jamás se había sentido así. Definitivamente no quería ir a otro lado en mucho tiempo aunque eso significara posponer su venganza contra Odín y todos los que le habían hecho daño.

Katrina se hizo hacia atrás y se separó de él. Loki abrió los ojos y la miró un tanto confundido.

—Yo…—balbuceó y dio un paso hacia atrás. Loki estiró un brazo tratando de alcanzarla, pero no fue suficiente—Lo siento, esto… no puede ser así.

La expresión de Loki cambió drásticamente. ¿Y qué esperaba? Él sabía perfectamente que el corazón de Whitelock pertenecía a Caleb. Una vez más había sido herido pero esta vez había sido por su culpa. Jamás debió besarla. Vio cómo Whitelock se alejaba cada vez más de él y se dirigía a la cocina. Escuchó cerrarse la puerta y se quedó completamente solo en la sala.

* * *

Hola, queridos lectores.

Jeje, no sé qué decir acerca del final de este capítulo. Espero les guste y si les dejé en suspenso (que es lo que espero), no desesperéis. Trataré de apurarme con el siguiente cap.

Ya 20 caps! Qué barbaridad! Gracias a todos los que han seguido mi historia durante casi un año.

Yay! Por fin Loki besó a Katrina, pero al parecer las cosas no salieron como planeaba el Dios del Engaño...y bueno, qué era lo que estaba planeando desde un principio? Tal vez actuó por impulso, pero en el siguiente capítulo... bueno mejor no les adelanto nada, jejejeje.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alerts y favs. Son el principal motor de esta historia :D

A principios de mes pasé por esos terribles bloqueos y no sabía como empezar. Pero pueden agradecerle al Señor Bon Jovi (babea un poco), a Depeche Mode y a Imagine Dragons, que fueron los que me inspiraron y me hicieron sacar este cap y parte del que sigue. Anden y escuchen sus nuevos álbumes, son excelentes. :D

Sin más por el momento, hasta la próxima!

~Aloine.


	21. Querer

Katrina cerró la puerta de la cocina, se recargó en ella y, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, se deslizo lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el piso. ¿Por qué había huido de esa manera? Loki la había tomado por sorpresa y la había besado. Al principio fue algo extraño, sentir sus labios fríos sobre los de ella fue una sensación bastante reconfortante. Inicialmente sintió miedo, pero él la había besado delicadamente, como si estuviera consciente de lo que sentía y ella le correspondió el beso con un poco más de fuerza. Ante su reacción, el deslizó su mano por su cabello y después por su mejilla. Se separó de ella y la miró fijamente. La besó una vez más, pero ahora solo había sido un beso breve, sus labios apenas se habían rozado.

Fue cuando sintió ganas de huir. Se había disculpado torpemente y se había alejado de él, dejándolo con una expresión de sorpresa y duda. Ahora se encontraba en la cocina y por unos instantes deseó poder quedarse ahí por siempre.

No era la primera vez que huía en una situación así. Recordó cuando Caleb le robó un beso en la oficina y ella tuvo la misma reacción, pero él la había detenido en ese momento. Recordar a Caleb, en vez de ayudarle hizo que una sensación de culpa la invadiera. Estaba traicionando a Caleb, estaba haciendo exactamente lo que él había pensado y le había gritado hace unos días.

_No,_ se dijo firmemente, _él y tu ya no son nada_. Frustrada, se talló los ojos y se quedó con la mirada perdida unos instantes. ¿Ahora qué sucedería con su inquilino? Muchas veces, mientras él se encontraba inconsciente se había imaginado besándolo, pero instantes después se regañaba a sí misma recordándose que era solo su paciente. A su vez, trataba de convencerse de que él no estaba interesado en ella, pero las cosas que habían pasado recientemente le demostraban todo lo contrario.

Sacó el emblema de Loki y lo miró fijamente. Podría decirse que gracias a esa diminuta serpiente de ojos de esmeralda ella no tenía ningún rasguño, salvo los moretones. Lo que más le costaba aceptar era que no estaba segura sobre lo que podría haber sido capaz Caleb en ese momento.

Otra vez Caleb... ¿hasta cuándo iba a dejar de hacerle daño?

A pesar de que tenía un par de días que Caleb no se presentaba al hospital, Katrina tenía miedo de que volviera a aparecer como si nada en su departamento. Algo muy en el fondo de ella hacía que casi lo pudiera asegurar. Temía por ella y principalmente por Loki. Dedujo que si intentaba utilizar de nuevo su emblema sin estar recuperado del todo, le podría causar incluso la muerte.  
El par de ojos de esmeralda emitieron un leve destello mientras Katrina movía el emblema. ¿Cómo era posible que un objeto tan pequeño fuera capaz de haberla salvado de Caleb? Definitivamente se trataba de magia o algo parecido. Eso había sido difícil de creer en un principio, así como el hecho de que Caleb tuviera toda la intención de lastimarla. ¿Habría sido capaz de matarla?

Se estremeció y volvió a guardar el emblema bajo sus ropas. Ya era hora de dejar atrás a Caleb por completo. Esperó y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que si él volvía a aparecer en su vida, lo hiciera cuando Loki estuviera completamente recuperado y cuando ella tuviera la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarlo. También, en ese momento aceptó que Loki no solo le preocupaba por ser su paciente.

Un maullido amortiguado la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Crono se encontraba detrás de la puerta esperando que Katrina lo dejara entrar en la cocina. Katrina decidió ignorarlo, no pensaba abrir la puerta en un buen rato, al menos en lo que lograba formular una explicación apropiada para su reacción de hace unos minutos. Crono volvió a maullar un par de veces. Molesta, se volteó y abrió un poco la puerta, lo suficiente para que Crono entrara y para ver que justo en ese momento Loki pasaba caminando con mucha dificultad hacia su habitación. Lo miró sin hacer ningún ruido. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que ella había abierto la puerta. Loki caminaba apoyado contra la pared arrastrando su pierna mientras trataba de moverla lo menos posible. Su expresión demostraba dolor con cada paso que daba. Katrina suspiró suavemente, definitivamente si seguía así volvería a lastimarse.

Salió de la cocina y sin hacer ruido se acerco a Loki.

* * *

—Maldita sea—gruñó en voz baja mientras azotaba su puño en el sillón. Escuchó la puerta de la cocina cerrarse y alzó la mirada hacia el techo. Estaba furioso, había echado las cosas a perder. ¡Qué difícil era ser un simple mortal! Parecía como que toda su habilidad para controlar sus sentimientos y emociones se hubiera esfumado a la par que sus poderes. A pesar de que aun no aceptaba por completo sus sentimientos hacia Katrina, el hecho de saber que ella estaba enamorada todavía de Caleb a pesar de que había intentado matarla, le deprimía más de lo que esperaba.

Porque, claro está, Caleb tenía toda la intención de hacerlo, no había otra manera de que se activara el emblema y requiriera más energía de la que él tenía en ese momento. Pero, ¿ahora qué pasaría con Whitelock? Quizás ella se alejaría. O lo más probable era que le pidiera que abandonara su departamento en ese momento. Sintió miedo, ahora era cuando se encontraba más débil y le costaría mucho sobrevivir en Ottawa.

Pero lo que en realidad le preocupaba era dejar a Whitelock sola. Él sabía que ella era totalmente capaz de cuidarse, además con el emblema no tendría de qué preocuparse, sin embargo lo hacía. Ya no era una vaga idea, ahora en verdad no quería irse. Quería quedarse ahí, con ella, siempre. Pero para varia había arruinado todo.

No era la primera vez que echaba todo a perder. Pero esta vez de verdad quería arreglar las cosas, si es que existía alguna posibilidad. Decidió esperar a que Whitelock saliera de la cocina, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo y hablaría con ella.

_¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué le vas a decir? _

La vocecita que gustaba atormentarlo volvió a aparecer. Pero era verdad, ¿qué le diría? Primero tendría que aceptar que... _¿amor? Jaja por favor, Loki, no te engañes. _Loki hizo una expresión de fastidio ante la discusión que se libraba en su cabeza. _¡Malditos mortales complicados!_ Pensó y se llevó las manos a la cara. Respiró profundamente.

No, no la amaba. Solo los que no saben qué es amar a alguien aseguran hacerlo en tan poco tiempo. Y no es que él fuera experto, pero siglos de observar la vida en Asgard y múltiples generaciones en Midgard, le habían dado un amplio panorama sobre el significado de amar a una persona.

No, no la amaba, pero si había comenzado a quererla. Tenía que aceptar que no solo estaba agradecido con ella porque lo había salvado. En verdad la quería. Estos días que ella había estado aun más al pendiente de él, sirvieron para que el dios del engaño empezara a desarrollar ese sentimiento hacia ella. Las pláticas y discusiones que habían mantenido sobre múltiples temas, desde algún libro que ella le hubiera prestado para entretenerse en lo que ella tenía que ir al hospital, hasta el por qué debía usar un yeso en vez de una venda elástica para su brazo, habían hecho que empezara a cobrarle afecto. Aunque era una simple mortal que no tenía nada en especial, la quería. Quería estar con ella, quería abrazarla, quería pasar más tiempo con ella, quería conocerla por completo, quería...

_Sí, pero echaste todo a perder, además ella no siente nada por ti,_ interrumpió de nuevo la voz. Era verdad, pensó Loki con amargura. Aunque intentara arreglar las cosas de nada serviría. Tal vez lo mejor era alejarse.

No esperaría a que Whitelock saliera de la cocina. Él tendría que arreglárselas por su cuenta de ahora en adelante. Sobreviviría solo, como siempre lo había hecho. Apoyando su peso en su pierna que no estaba lastimada, se incorporó lentamente. Al enderezarse por completo sintió un fino dolor en la pierna. Haciendo una mueca, trató de ignorarlo y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la habitación donde se había estado quedando. Recogería sus cosas y saldría del departamento. De nada servía quedarse más tiempo.

Vio cómo Crono bajaba de un sillón de un brinco y se ponía entre él y el pasillo, a un lado de la puerta de la cocina. Lo ignoró y comenzó a caminar encorvado ligeramente y tratando de mover su pierna lo menos posible. En cuanto alcanzó la pared, se apoyó en ella y se detuvo para normalizar su respiración. Aparte de todo, su situación era tan patética que no lograba ni siquiera caminar con dignidad. Escuchó a Crono maullar un par de veces pero decidió ignorarlo. Reanudó su lenta y penosa marcha hacia la habitación. La pierna cada vez le dolía más pero no le importaba, entre más rápido llegara a su habitación, mejor. Además dudaba que Whitelock saliera en esos momentos de la cocina.

Dio un paso más y sintió cómo tambaleaba su pierna ante su peso. Intentó apoyarse con más fuerza en la pared, pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil. Lo que le faltaba, estaba a punto de caer. _Eres un mortal débil e_ _inútil_ se dijo furioso. Sintió cómo se doblaba aun más su pierna ante su peso y justo cuando estuvo a punto de dejarse caer, sintió que alguien lo tomaba por debajo del brazo y se colocaba a su lado brindándole el soporte que tanto le hacía falta. Bajó la vista y vio a Katrina, quien había logrado acercarse a él y detenerlo sin hacer ningún ruido. Tenía la mirada fija en el piso, como si estuviera evitando cualquier contacto visual con él. Una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica se dibujó en su rostro por un segundo. Caminaron en silencio hacia la habitación y se acercaron a la cama.

Repitiendo la misma acción que en la sala, Katrina dejó a Loki frente a la cama, ambos dándole la espalda. Con la mirada desviada hacia otro lado, le ayudó a sentarse en la cama y, para sorpresa de Loki, cuando él volteo a verla, se encontró con la mirada fija de Katrina a escasos centímetros de su cara. No pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco. La mirada de Katrina era intensa y permaneció así durante unos segundos, los cuales a Loki le parecieron eternos.

—Whitelock, ¿qué...

Katrina hizo que callara con un leve 'shh' y antes de que pudiera decir algo más lo besó. Loki se quedó sorprendido por un instante y después se relajó. Sentir los labios tibios de Katrina sobre los suyos le gustaba. Una vez más deslizó su mano entre su cabello y la atrajo más hacia él. La besó con más intensidad y sintió cómo se estremecía levemente. Abrió lentamente los ojos separándose de ella y notó que desviaba una vez más la mirada algo nerviosa. La tomó por la barbilla e hizo que sus miradas se encontraran.

—Loki—dijo Katrina. No recordaba haber dicho su nombre más de 10 veces desde que lo había conocido, pero en este momento le pareció una palabra nueva y fascinante. Había pronunciado su nombre suavemente y notó que también la reacción de Loki había sido diferente, como si hubiera sido la primera vez que alguien lo llamaba así. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Loki. Su sonrisa relajó a Katrina, quien, aunque no lo demostraba del todo, estaba algo tensa por la situación. No estaba acostumbrada a hacer eso, siempre huía ante situaciones así, pero ahora estaba frente a Loki y ella era la que lo había besado. Las dudas que quedaban sobre cómo podría haber reaccionado se disiparon por completo en ese momento. Loki la miraba esperando que continuara con lo que estaba diciendo—lo siento.

Otra vez se estaba disculpando. ¿Ahora volvería a huir y encerrarse quién sabe dónde? Se cuestionó Loki y se preparó para detenerla en caso de que quisiera hacerlo, pero ella se quedo quieta.

—¿Por qué?

Loki se mantenía serio y habló suavemente, Katrina aun seguía bastante cerca de él y también era la primera vez que ponía atención al timbre de su voz. Sonrió levemente ante la pregunta de Loki. Quería decir miles de cosas, agradecerle una vez más por haberla salvado, expresarle un poco de sus sentimientos, tal vez pedirle perdón nuevamente; pero las palabras le fallaron. Bajó por un instante la mirada. Loki, quien seguía sereno y nunca había quitado la mano de su barbilla no hizo ningún movimiento. Tenía que decir algo, lo que sea. Pero alzó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos verdes haciendo que su mente se quedara en blanco.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, con unos movimientos rápidos y suaves, Loki la soltó de la barbilla y la abrazó haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio y se tuviera que sentar torpemente al lado de él. Quedando envuelta en sus brazos, respiró profundamente mientras Loki hundía su nariz en su cabello.

—Gracias, Whitelock, por todo.

Sintió su aliento ligeramente frío en su oreja. Ahora él le estaba agradeciendo todo lo que ella había hecho por él. No pudo evitar pensar en que era innecesario, que no era nada a comparación de lo que él había hecho por ella. La abrazó fuertemente durante unos instantes y después la soltó suavemente. Katrina levantó la vista y se encontró una vez más con sus ojos verdes, pero esta vez eran diferentes. No demostraban la frialdad acostumbrada, incluso podría decirse que se habían vuelto más agradables, parecía que habían cambiado a un verde más claro y amable. Pero su mirada seguía siendo tan intensa como desde la primera vez que lo vio. Sintió cómo La tomaba suavemente por los hombros y, para su sorpresa, la besó con una intensidad que hasta ahora no había demostrado.

* * *

Hola! Queridos lectores :)

Qué puedo decir? jejeje solo espero que disfruten este capítulo, como siempre ;)

Bueno, espero no se decepcionen porque Loki no "ama" a Katrina, pero es que no va conmigo eso de "llevo tres días de conocerte y te amo infinitamente", je, además me gustaría construir un poco más de esta relación antes de que se juren amor eterno (si es que lo hacen, todo puede suceder). Pero no podrán negar que el que por fin ambos hayan aceptado que sienten algo, es un gran avance.

Un poco más de interacción entre estos dos, no sé que vaya a suceder más adelante! jajajaja

Muchas, de verdad muchas gracias por todas las reviews, favs y follows :D

Puf! Quería subir este cap antes de empezar mis exámenes finales, sino tendrían que esperar un par de semanas más.

Y por último (pero no menos importante), Sí, como dijo rebecca-wong en su review, por si no podían imaginarse bien a Kat (porque eso de las descripciones de rostros no se me da mucho que digamos) es más o menos como Kristin Kreuk, pero de ojos cafés y un poco más blanca, casi pálida, o al menos esa es mi versión pero ustedes, queridos lectores, son libres de imaginarla como más os plazca :)

Hasta la próxima! :)

~Aloine


End file.
